Guerreros Mágicos!
by Digressesgirl92
Summary: Qué pasaría si Ferio,Lantis y Clef fueran los guerreros mágicos en lugar de Lucy,Marina y Anaís? Entren y vean xD Uy! Perdonen la tardanza!
1. Chapter 1

**Jóvenes…Guerreros de otro mundo?**

_Hola! Este es mi 1er. Fic asi que porfa no me maten… Está ligeramente inspirado en _

_la mitología nórdica… o quizás solo sea obra de mi enfermiza mente xD_

_Ah! Las Guerreras Mágicas son de Clamp, (__es por eso que Umi se queda sola. En el manganime)_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 1**

Bienvenidos al hermoso mundo de Céfiro, un paraíso de paz y magia, rodeado por sus amigables vecinos: Autozam, Cizeta y Fahren (o como se escriba). Sin embargo, bajo ese cielo azul (y montañas flotantes) había alguien que no estaba satisfecho.

Un chico peliverde de 16 años, escapaba del castillo, con el fin de molestar al único Espadachín Mágico de Céfiro, quién como era habitual en un lugar tan pacífico y porque era un poco vago dormitaba sobre las ramas de un árbol.

-! DESPIERTA YA, PEREZOZO!-chilló Ferio con una increíblemente aguda e irritante voz.

-….Que quieres, Ferio?- respondió Lantis controlando su ira, de verdad agradecía ser tan tranquilo o hace tiempo que mataría al irritante príncipe de Céfiro.

-Nada- repuso sonriendo "angelicalmente", de verdad le había gustado esta nueva forma de molestar a Lantis, quién ponía por segundos cara de "por qué a mí" o " te mataré mocoso de */$& "

- Pero, ya en serio, este lugar se está volviendo muy aburrido así que vine a entrenar contigo

- Por qué no vas al Bosque del Silencio?- repuso Lantis deseoso de volver a dormir

- Estás zafado? Esmeralda me mataría si matara a alguna de las adorables criaturas que viven allí, además Ascot está en Cizeta…blablabla-parloteaba Ferio.

_¡No lo mates! ¡No lo mates!-_pensaba Lantis-_ ¡¿Por qué Zagato está tan interesado en la Princesa? Si no se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza conquistarla no tendría que probar mi autocontrol todos los días con este crío!_

- ¡CON QUE AQUÍ ESTABAN! –vociferó Clef

-¡No puede ser! Es el Magosaurio! Corramos Lantis!- pidió el adolescente asustado.

Pobre. No lo vió venir. ¡PUM! Otro chichón en la real coronilla del peliverde. Ciertamente, el Mago Supremo de Céfiro odiaba la impuntualidad en sus aprendices.

Entonces se escuchó un extraño sonido como a…Música? Pero muy diferente a la que habían escuchado en su vida y eso que habían ido a otros planetas…

-JÓVENES Y…ERH…NO TAN JÓVENES DE OTRO MUNDO… clamó una voz un poco fuera de sus cabales (?)

-Hey! A quién dices anciano, eh?- gritó Guru Clef ofendido

-Shhhss! CÁLLATE! ESTOY HABLANDO!- gritó la voz.

- Umm…Creo que yo debería convocarlos, Skuld- dijo otra voz más calmada

- Está bien, Verdandi…quizás tengas más paciencia a ESTOS MALEDUCADOS!- respondió la otra voz.

A los 3 chicos les salieron enormes gotas en la cabeza…Cómo alguien tan malhumorado e infantil podía tener tanto poder?

- Ejem, ejem…¡Por favor, sálvennos…Nuestro mundo será destruido en poco tiempo y sólo ustedes tres podrán ayudarnos!

Eso los había sorprendido, era normal que pidieran la ayuda de Lantis, el único Espadachín Mágico y de Guru Clef, el Mago Supremo de Céfiro, pero… Ferio?

Siendo honestos, el Príncipe de Céfiro no se destacaba en nada, no era especialmente bueno con la espada ni con la magia, excepto en sus dotes de conquistador y de escapar al compromiso y otras responsabilidades.

Pero antes de que pudieran responder, el suelo a sus pies se había convertido en un vórtice que los succionó en cuestión de segundos…

* * *

Esta es mi primera historia...espero que les guste y que me envien reviews! jejeje

Estaré publicando el prox. capi muy pronto

Cuídense!

**P.D: Aguante el CLEMI!**


	2. Amor a primera vista… ¿O a primer golpe?

**Capítulo 2- Amor a primera vista… ¿O a primer golpe**?

_El pasado son cenizas (Fuego),_

_Anhelar el futuro es indispensable y refrescante para muchas personas (Agua),_

_Sin embargo, el presente nos es imprescindible a todos para vivir (Aire)._

_Vivir en los sueños, es algo magnífico pero peligroso_.

****************/*****************

Tres hermosas adolescentes se hallaban conversando ante una mesita de cafetería en la Torre de Tokio.

— ¿Entonces, todas soñamos lo mismo?... ¿Otra vez? —preguntó la de ojos zafiros y larga cabellera del mismo color.

—No fue sólo un sueño —negó la de cabellos de fuego con ardor.

—Es cierto que no es la primera vez que nos sucede esto, pero no es posible que vaya a suceder algo así —refutó la rubia de ojos esmeraldas.

—Sin embargo —insistió Hikaru tímidamente— hasta ahora lo que sueña Umi, siempre se cumple…

Fuu abrió la boca para discutirla, pero Umi se impuso.

—¡'Aish' Fuu! Déjalo así, si sucede o no, lo veremos luego, por ahora… —dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa—, ¡juguemos "Marry, screw, kill"! (*del fic Women).

—¡No, no otra vez! —se quejó Fuu con las mejillas encendidas.

Pero la rubia no pudo continuar lamentándose, pues un gran estruendo se escuchó por todas partes y una luz obstruyó su vista.

Por un segundo miradas oceánicas, de fuego y esmeraldas se encontraron con miradas de záfiros, obsidianas y ámbar.

—¡AH, POR DIOS ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO! —gritó Umi en medio del desastre de sillas, platos, tazas y mesas.

Mientras Fuu analizaba la situación, Hikaru escondió un cuchillo para defenderse en caso de que fuera necesario.

—¿Huh? Estas chicas…¿Por qué no les afecta el hechizo? —señaló Ferio desesperado mientras corría en círculo alrededor de Gurú Clef.

Lantis observó a sus posibles rivales; había notado el cuchillo que Hikaru escondía en su bolsillo. No tenía mucho filo. No sería problema.

Entonces Gurú Clef terminó el conjuro y las observó sorprendido. Sólo eran unas niñas, parecían todas muy frágiles pero sus siluetas eran muy similares a las poderosas criaturas de sus sueños.

Hikaru dio un paso hacia el grupo de extraños, se le hacían muy conocidos pero no recordaba porqué… Esas ropas tan extrañas…

—¿ Acaso son otakus? —preguntó inocentemente causando una caída animé a sus amigas.

—No Hika… ¡Los otakus no tienen súper poderes! —exclamó Umi con una gota en la cabeza.

—Ellos no son de este mundo —susurró Fuu con seriedad—, mira han detenido el tiempo, podrían ser peligrosos, hay que tratarlos con cuidado.

Umi levantó la mirada midiéndolos y demandó:

—¿Qué quieren de nosotras? ¿A qué se debe que nos hayan distinguido de los demás?

—Eso es lo que quisiéramos saber, señorita —respondió Latis fríamente.

—¿Huh? —se extrañaron las amigas.

—A decir verdad, el hechizo que conjuré no buscaba detener el tiempo sino conducirnos hasta la persona que nos convocó a este mundo —explicó Clef con calma. Entonces notó algo extraño en una de ellas…

Fuu se sonrojaba furiosamente. ¿La razón? Ferio, que ni corto ni perezoso intentaba "ligarla" mientras Clef hablaba.

—"¡Ha! Al menos mi habilidad sigue igual en este mundo!" —pensaba el chico mientras besaba la mano de Fuu, sólo que no esperó recibir una cachetada de una Fuu rojísima de ira.

—¡No me toques, pervertido! —exclamó con el ademán de volver a golpearlo si se acercaba.

Ferio quedó estupefacto. Ninguna chica lo había rechazado de esa manera jamás.

—¡Idiota, No puedes hacerle eso a una dama! —dijo Lantis mientras alejaba a Ferio de Fuu—; en verdad lo siento señorita pero a este tarado le falta vergüenza —se excusó mirando a Fuu con una expresión que parecía ser más de indiferencia que de pena. Esto era una rutina para Lantis.

Ferio miraba embobado a Fuu. ¡Esa chica era diferente! Un poco violenta para su gusto además de que tenía algo raro sobre los ojos… Sin embargo, le parecía simplemente hermosa y única…

—¡Ya baboso! Límpiate la baba asustas a la señorita —lo quitó de su ensoñación Lantis con "amabilidad".

Estos chicos empezaban a caerle muy mal a Umi. —"¡Qué degenerados!" —Pensó con rabia —"Si el más joven es así no me imagino cómo serán los otros!"

—Señorita, sólo él es el degenerado —respondió Clef al pensamiento de la irritable chica.

—¡¿Q-QUEEÉ?... ¡¿Cómo hiciste eso? —barbotó Umi mientras la pequeña Hikaru miraba sin entender.

Clef sólo sonrió con calma, pero la peliazul lo notó como desdén, lo cual la hizo estallar:

—¡Muy bien, ahora me lo explicarás todo!... ¿ENTENDISTE? —bramó—, ¡Detienes el tiempo, nos dices cosas extrañas, lees mi pensamiento!

—Cálmate, cálmate, Umi —suplicó Hikaru un poco avergonzada, su amiga era muuuy impulsiva y de temperamento corto.

—Sí, el chico raro de pelo lavanda ya nos explicará todo, ¿cierto? —agregó Fuu mirando fijamente a Clef.

—"Estas mocosas"… Está bien, les explicaré: Provenimos del Mundo de Céfiro, donde la magia es algo normal y detener el tiempo es posible (¡Pero es penado por la ley!).

—¡Ohhh! ¿Cómo Sakura? ¿O como Subaru? ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Ya sé! ¡Como Ojamajo Doremi! (personajes de CCS y Tokio Babylon) —exclamó Hikaru con los ojos brillantes.

—Eh…¿qué es eso?...Bueh…No, no como esos —contestó confundido Clef—, yo soy Gurú Clef el Mago Supremo de Céfiro…

—Sí, como no —soltó Umi con una sonrisa sarcástica.

¡PUM!

Ese fue el inicio de su…eh…relación con Clef.

—¡AHORA VAS A VER, BICHO RARO!

Iba a golpearlo, pero fue sujetada por sus amigas, que la conocían demasiado bien.

—Cómo decía —continuó Clef con rabia contenida—, él es Lantis Espadachín Mágico —leve inclinación de Lantis—, y este chico es Ferio, Príncipe de Céfiro.

Ferio sonrió coquetamente.

—Pero si ese es su príncipe, como deben ser los demás en su mundo —comentó Fuu en voz baja.

—¡Ja,ja,ja! Qué suerte que vivimos en La Tierra! —rieron Umi y Hikaru.

—Ejem, ejem —carraspeó Lantis—, lo más importante es saber cuál es nuestra misión.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo, supongo que será algo importante —agregó Ferio impaciente.

Las 3 se miraron a los ojos seriamente, (aumentando la expectación de los chicos) y asintieron con la cabeza lentamente, para decir al unísono:

—¡NO LO SABEMOS!

—¡¿QUÉ? Están bromeando, ¿cierto? —preguntó Ferio sonriendo nerviosamente.

Clef se palmeaba la frente negando con la cabeza, sin embargo Lantis seguía inmutable. Este tipo de verdad no es muy expresivo.

Ferio no dejaba de mirar a Fuu, de verdad lo había conquistado. Al primer golpe.

* * *

Hola! Que les pareció este capi? Al fin las chicas se encuentran con los Guerreros!

Por favor envienme reviews con su opinión (al igual que a muerte 16) me animan a seguir la historia ^.^!

Y muchisimas gracias a Nancy por betearme!

Saludos!


	3. Por que a mi!

**Hola a todos! No subi antes el 3er capi por que estuve sin computadora U.U!**

**Algunas acotaciones:**

_"cursiva" _pensamientos de los personajes

** negrita **enfasis en ciertas palabras**  
**

Ah! Las Guerreras Magicas son de Clamp ( es por eso que el Clemi no es oficial y no soy millonaria T.T)

* * *

**Capítulo 3- ¡¿Por qué a mí?**

Una chica de larga y sedosa cabellera azul avanzaba refunfuñando hacia su limosina, seguida de 3 muchachos, al tiempo que sus amigas se despedían de ella con despreocupación.

El mayordomo observó a su joven ama con un poco de miedo_…"Mejor no hacer preguntas_"-pensó

Umi estaba que echaba humo por las orejas-"Se aprovechan porque soy rica! ", observó a sus acompañantes a quiénes no parecía importarles su estado anímico, excepto por aquel chico de pelo lavanda y profundos ojos azules, quién la miraba fijamente.

Umi se sonrojó inconscientemente_-"Es bastante guapo,a pesar de ese extraño tinte"_pero recuperó su postura anterior en segundos

"_Eso no quita que sea un aprovechado, si esas dos no hubieran hablado acerca de mi graaan mansión, estos vagabundos de otro mundo no estarían aquí!"_

Clef la miraba fijamente, tratando de descifrar que hicieron mal para molestar a esa chiquilla, por lo que él sabía recibir forasteros en su casa no era nada malo o si?

- "_Es preciosa, con un toque marino…como una sirena"-_ pensó el mago con una dulce pero leve sonrisa- "_Pero no debería pensar en ello, debo concentrarme en la misión, como Mago supremo convocado a este mundo NO debería actuar como cualquier chiquillo hormonado o lo que es lo mismo… como Ferio"_

Lantis reía (por dentro) al escuchar los pensamientos de su maestro, definitivamente daría la mitad de su vida por ver a GuruClef actuando como un "chiquillo hormonado".

-"_Hubiera preferido ir a la casa de Fuu"-_se lamentaba el príncipe haber sido rechazado por esa chica lo obsesionaba, la hacía especial y…cascarrabias.

La voz del chofer los saca a todos de sus pensamientos:

-Señorita, hemos llegado.

-Muchas gracias, Takashi-respondió Umi amablemente, pero por dentro se encontraba muerta de miedo. En muchas ocasiones Takashi la había ayudado cuando metía la pata o con los chicos. No es que no confiara en sus padres, pero su padre estaba siempre ocupado y su madre…ehm…digamos que de ella heredó la locura. Su chofer y amigo no se había atrevido a hablarle en presencia de aquellos hombres.

Y cómo si fuera poco, su padre (y su madre) la esperaban a las puertas de su mansión. No parecían de muy buen humor.

-Erhm…Hola!-saludó nerviosamente la heredera Ryuuzaky

-Bienvenida, hija, podrías decirme ¿quiénes son tus acompañantes?- Su padre se puso rígido y muy serio en segundos. _Esto no pinta bien_-pensó Umi

-Umm…Son…-dudó Umi

-¡Somos estudiantes de intercambio!-completó Clef con firmeza_-"Uff ,nos hemos salvado por muy poco! Debería dejar de usar magia aquí, podría ser sospechoso"_

_- _Umi! No sabía que apoyaras a los estudiantes de intercambio! ¿En qué momento acordaste esto, y con quién?-preguntó sorprendida la Sra. Ryuuzaky.

-Pues,… a mí me gusta mucho viajar! Y no todos poseen los mismos medios financieros que nosotros, así que creo que es una excelente idea! Así que me puse en contacto con la AFS* para poder alojar en la mansión a algunos estudiantes…- mentía Umi con nerviosismo.

- ¿De dónde provienen, muchachos?- interrogó, no muy convencido, el Sr. Ryuuzaky

- De Céf…-iba a decir Ferio, pero fue silenciado por Lantis

-Somos Europeos,señor-respondió Lantis con mucha calma.

-Mmm…Europeos,eh? ¿De qué países?-siguió el padre de Umi con el interrogatorio.

Umi estaba a punto de sufrir un infarto. Si es que se equivocaban su vida tal como la conocía, podía acabar…

-Papá! Mejor te los presentaré yo! Es que son muy tímidos-saltó la impulsiva jovencita. Señaló a Lantis- Él es Lantis…DI..AMANTIDIS!, sí, ehm es griego-Luego a Ferio- Este chico proviene de…Suiza! Su nombre es Ferio…Huber!, por último…

-¿Huber? ¿No eres hijo del empresario suizo Hans Huber II?-preguntó el Sr. Ryuuzaki mirando de forma intimidatoria al peliverde.

-Erh…no, soy un pariente lejano, sí- Ferio empezaba a sudar frío- Hay…Somos muchos Huber en Suiza, jeje-rió con nerviosismo.

-Ejem! Por último- El temido padre de Umi dejó de observar a Ferio para prestar atención a su hija y al último sospechoso- Este es Clef Mauritz, proviene de Alemania-terminó de presentarlos Umi.

-Mmm…-el poderoso empresario Ryuuzaki no terminaba de convencerse…

-Querido-dijo la Sra. Ryuuzaki, tomándole la mano, dulcemente- No tienen a donde ir, no podemos ser tan crueles con estos muchachos, dejémosles quedarse.-mira a Umi con una sonrisa malévola, luego le explicaría **todo.**

Definitivamente, la Sra. Mikuko Ryuuzaki era la debilidad del gran empresario Yuuto Ryuuzaki, por lo que aceptó la estadía de los chicos en su mansión. Pero reforzó la seguridad dentro de la mansión. No quería que su bella hija fuera molestada por esos extranjeros tan sospechosos.

-¡Fiuuuu!-suspiró aliviada la adolescente peliazul.

-No crees que deberías darnos las gracias?, te sacamos de un apuro- dijo Ferio con altivez.

-¡Cállate, príncipe de pacotilla! ¡Por poco los descubren por tu culpa!-siseó Umi con rabia. Sabía que no era conveniente gritar algo así.

-Ya maduren, niños, no hay que hacer esperar a los señores. No les caemos bien- respondió Clef, un poco fastidiado.

-¿¡A QUIEN LLAMAS NIÑO!- vociferaron los 2 niños mimados, olvidando a los Sres. Ryuuzaky por un momento.

-¡Jejeje!-reía la madre de Umi- ya veo por qué son amigos, ese chico es tan caprichoso como nuestra niña.

- Aún así no me caen bien, fortaleceré la seguridad en la casa.- respondió secamente el celoso padre. No le quitaba los ojos de encima a los muchachos.

******************************&=)&**************************************

Una chica rubia de mirada esmeraldas reía hasta más no poder, llamando la atención de su madre y su hermana.

-Ve a ver que la hace reir tan escandalosamente, Kuu-ordenó la Sra. Houoji con un suspiro, esa hija suya estaba bien loca.

-¡Fuu! ¿Qué te sucede?-preguntó Kuu, entrando a su habitación. Por lo que parecía, su hermanita estaba estudiando, lo cuál por lo general no tiene nada de divertido además la TV estaba apagada, al igual que la radio y su celular estaba bien lejos.

-¡JAJAJA! Es que… ¡JAJAJA!...Umi es tan graciosa… ¡JAJAJA!...sus ocurrencias- intentó contestar Fuu a pesar del ataque de risa.

No muy convencida, Kuu se alejó. Al menos estaba bien, su dulce hermanita siempre fue bastante extraña.

Muy pronto,Fuu dejó de reir y enrojeció al instante.

Ferio, el príncipe atrevido de otro mundo, estaba pensando en ella. Con mucha intensidad,en **ese mismo** **momento**

**

* * *

**

**Que les parecio este capi? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado... Pronto sabran por que Fuu (Anais) parece un poco...demente y el por que Umi (Marina) puede ver el futuro en sueños, solo denle un poco de tiempo a la historia.**

**Aqui una info extra:  
**

*** La AFS es una organizacion de intercambio cultural muy popular en mi pais ( Se puede viajar a paises europeos y a Japon, por eso lo puse )**

** Muchisimas gracias a : Linis.A02,ddmanzanita,Stern-Rosenkreuz HaNnAh-SoNaTiNa, zanavalu y todas las personas que siguen mi historia.**

**Cuidense, nos vemos!  
**


	4. Sigamos con la mentira

**Hola! Que tal estan todos? En mi país hoy es el día de la Amistad, **

**así que espero que la estén pasando muy bien.  
**

Algunas acotaciones:

_"cursiva" _pensamientos de los personajes

**negrita** énfasis en ciertas palabras

Las Guerreras Mágicas son de Clamp y les agradezco mucho que las hayan creado ^.^!

* * *

**Capítulo 4- Sigamos con la mentira**

_-El pasado son cenizas (Fuego),_

_Anhelar el futuro es indispensable y refrescante para muchas personas (Agua),_

_Sin embargo, el presente nos es imprescindible a todos para vivir (Aire)._

_Vivir en los sueños, es algo magnífico pero peligroso._

_Unámonos, hermanas, juntas somos poderosas._

_Hikaru cantaba y danzaba, vestida con una túnica blanca con una estola rojiza cubriendo sus hombros y un peto de rubíes. Sus ojos brillaban con el brillo de aquellos objetos antiguos que recuperan su esplendor, y su cabellera de fuego, ondeaba libremente, su cabeza estaba coronada con flores rojas. Luego le ofrecía su mano, ella la tomaba sin dudar, seguidamente ofrecía su mano a Fuu, quien vestía también una túnica blanca pero con un peto de tela verde con esmeraldas, su cabeza estaba cubierta con un velo blanco y verde. Se veían y sentían muy felices._

_Pero algo andaba mal. ¿Qué estaba mal?_

_-No dudes, Skuld-me susurró Hikaru con tristeza._

_-Urd tiene razón, ya no hay vuelta atrás-afirmó Fuu con los ojos opacos…_

_-¡Verdandi, Urd! Debe haber otra forma…-exclamé_

Un irritante sonido, la despabiló. Lo que estaba mal era la hora: las 6:45. ¡Había dormido demasiado! ¿Por qué nadie la despertó? Encontró una nota de sus padres pegada a la puerta de su habitación:

"Lo sentimos, Umi, pero debimos salir a trabajar más temprano de lo usual. No podremos desayunar juntos, será en otra ocasión.

Te amamos

Papá y Mamá"

Había otra nota, debajo de esa, notó la elegante caligrafía de su padre:

"¡Umi, no te metas en problemas! Vigilaré de cerca a esos chicos, no me creo su historia de ser estudiantes de intercambio. Debes saber, que no todo el mundo es bondadoso y transparente. Ten cuidado"

¡Grrrrr! Era oficial, Umi Ryuuzaky estaba de muy mal humor. Ahora, tendría que encargarse del papeleo de transferencia de esos tarados, estaba segura de que si los dejaba solos, meterían la pata… ¡y en grande! Ahora llegaría más tarde que nunca…

Se arregló lo más rápido que pudo, desayunó y corrió a las habitaciones de los chicos. Tenía planeado descargar su ira en ellos…

Lo primero que vió fue a Clef leyendo el periódico y a Lantis practicando movimientos con una enorme espada. _Muy despreocupados_.

-¡¿QUÉ SE SUPONEN QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO?-vociferó la chica-Debemos ir al colegio a encargarnos de su transferencia y…

-Lo sabemos-la cortó Clef, con su serena voz –Ya nos encargamos y estamos listos. Sólo los esperamos a ti y al príncipe Ferio.

-E-en serio?-preguntó Umi con mucha incredulidad. Eso le ahorraba mucho tiempo, pero se suponía que ellos no sabían de esas cosas…

-Sí, usé magia para crear los documentos correspondientes, así como el recuerdo de haber pactado nuestra transferencia hace algún tiempo en las personas adecuadas. Sólo falta decidir en qué nivel estaremos "cursando" -explicó Clef con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Tu mundo es muy parecido a Autozam-agregó Lantis- para el Gurú fue algo muy sencillo.

Por primera vez, Umi Ryuuzaky quedó sin palabras. Ese extraño realmente sabía lo que hacía, no era tan idiota como parecía…Entonces observó sus extrañas ropas:

-¡Oh no! ¡No pueden salir a la calle vestidos así!-exclamó la chica con horror.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Lantis. Su armadura era de las mejores en Céfiro. Clef miraba su largo traje ceremonial blanco como si tuviera alguna mancha o defecto.

-¡Porque parecen otakus salidos de una convención!- exclamó Umi arrastrándolos a otra habitación llena de armarios. En esos momentos agradecía que su madre fuera una gran diseñadora.

Luego de obligarlos a cambiarse a la velocidad de la luz, como 500.000 veces y de volver a la habitación inicial, la ojiazul notó que algo o alguien faltaba…

- Oye, Clef, ¿ donde está el príncipe verde?

-Huh? Creo que sigue dormido…

En eso sale Ferio de su habitación, muy risueño. Nota a Umi, quién lo miraba con furia.

-¡Ah! ¿Qué haces, ahí parada? ¿Y mi desayuno?

oOoOoO/oOoOoO

Cierta chica de cabellos de fuego corría como si su vida dependiera de ello. Para su fortuna, el profesor no había llegado todavía.

-Buenos días, Hikaru-saludó Fuu con educación, luego susurró-Qué sueño tan extraño, no te parece?

-Síí, nunca saldría vestida así-contestó Hikaru fingiendo horror.- ¿Qué sabes de nuestra Diosa del Agua?

Fuu pareció meditar por unos momentos, parecía muy metida en sus pensamientos

-Ahora está hablando con el profesor, para que presente a los chicos, prefiere que estén en el mismo salón, jejeje. Tú sabes, para vigilarlos y que no la avergüencen.

- No por nada eres _Verdandi- _sonrió Hikaru- Va a ser divertido tener a los extraterrestres de compañeros.

-¡Jajaja!-rió Fuu sonrojada-No es la gran cosa, después de todo eres _Urd y _nuestra dulce amiga es_ Skuld_

-Sólo espero que Umi no mate a los chicos antes de que pueda usar mi poder -suspiró la pelirroja

-¡Jajaja! Veremos cuanto tiempo sobreviven, ayer por la tarde casi los mató…

-Buenos días- las saludó la peliazul acercándose con paso elegante.

-Buenos días, Umi ¿qué tal la pasaste con los chicos?-la molestó la pelirroja

-Yo creo que la pasó bastante bien: les gritó, intentó correrles, y esta mañana abofeteó al peliverde-enumeró la rubia con gesto divertido.

-Umi! ¡Deberías ser menos salvaje con ellos, apenas los conoces!- dijo la pelirroja fingiendo indignación.

-Ja-ja-ja, muy graciosas-respondió sarcásticamente la heredera, sin embargo sonreía- vean como lo dejé al príncipe…

Entonces, entró el profesor seguido de los 3 muchachos. Clef y Lantis estaban muy serios, sin embargo Ferio, quién lucía como niño regañado tenía la roja marca de una mano en la mejilla real.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAA!-rieron sin poder contenerse las amigas en el fondo del salón.

-¡Silencio!- pidió el profesor severamente, fulminándolas con la mirada.

Las amigas debieron guardar la compostura, si bien sus compañeros ya pensaban que eran raras, además estaba pendiente el tema del sueño de esa mañana…

Así que se limitaron a observar cómo eran recibidos los "alienígenas" por los demás. Por precaución, pero sólo **por precaución**, Fuu propuso que se sentaran con ellas, pero Umi no pudo evitar una sonrisa maliciosa mientras Hikaru meneaba la cabeza.

Es que para ellas era muy obvio que la rubia no le quitaba los ojos de encima al peliverde.

-¡Siéntense aquí por favor, Lantis, Ferio y Clef!-los llamó Hikaru, acordando al plan de Fuu.

Muchas chicas voltearon a verla con el ceño fruncido. Umi les lanzó una mirada feroz que las acobardó.

Clef se sentía extraño. Por lo general, **él era el maestro**. Ese hombre enfrente de la clase, era incluso más bajo que él, por no mencionar que siglos más joven…Su orgullo estaba por el piso. Pero se animó pensando que al estar más cerca de las chicas las conocería mejor y quizás…podría averiguar la razón por la cual fueron llamados a este mundo.

Lantis, se sentía avergonzado, aunque obviamente no lo demostraba. ¿En qué estaba pensando esa chiquilla? Nadie, absolutamente nadie creería que Guru Clef y él sólo tenían 16 años.

El Mago Supremo de Céfiro tenía poco menos de 750 años y él ya tenía un siglo de vida…

Ferio por su parte, estaba orgulloso. Notaba que muchas chicas volteaban a verlo, incluso las oía susurrar que era muy guapo. Pero lo que más lo enorgullecía era la mirada esmeralda de Fuu, ciertamente no era una mirada de enamorada, pero algo es algo.

El hombre al frente de la clase, les dio la espalda y comenzó a escribir en el pizarrón. Los cefirianos miraron a su alrededor confundidos. Los alumnos en silencio, copiaban lo escrito por el maestro.

Definitivamente, las clases allí eran muy diferentes. Y si Ferio se quejaba por lo aburrido de sus clases, ahora sentía que moría del aburrimiento.

* * *

Agradezco mucho los reviews, me animan bastante! Por cierto no se enojen si tardo un poco en subir los capis, por que mis vacaciones terminan el domingo y en este último tramo del cole las cosas van a estar más jodidas...

Gracias por seguir mi historia, cuídense


	5. Algunas explicaciones

**¡Hola! Este es un capi que se puede considerar de relleno, pero como olvidé explicar algunas cosas en el capítulo anterior y había algo que quería agregar…aquí están: Algunas explicaciones**

_"cursiva" _pensamientos de los personajes

**negrita** énfasis en ciertas palabras

**Espero disfruten de este capi…**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Clamp! Me encantan las obras de estas locas…**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 5- Algunas explicaciones**

Los alumnos del salón 1º "A" estaban shockeados, incluso el profesor estaba un poco sorprendido a su pesar, al ver lo bien que se llevaban las 3 "chicas raras" del fondo con los guapos alumnos extranjeros. Lo cual sucedió en segundos, como siempre fue obra de Hikaru y su calidez.

Si bien Fuu es bastante educada, es así también, bastante fría, en cuanto a Umi…digamos que tenía un carácter especial. Pero gracias a la intervención de la inocente Hikaru, ahora los 6 se encontraban a gusto, riendo como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, bueno…Lantis se limitaba a lucir una sonrisa apenas perceptible, pero eso era decir demasiado para alguien como él.

Sin embargo las chicas necesitaban privacidad para hablar de "ciertos temas". Es cierto que los cefirianos habían resultado más agradables de lo que creían, pero los habían conocido apenas ayer…Así que se disculparon para ir al "Templo del Saber Femenino" o…mejor conocido como baño de mujeres.

"Si quiero saber que nos ocultan, debo seguirlas"-pensó Lantis comido por la curiosidad, eso le había costado muchas burlas de Zagato, pero no podía evitarlo…

"No es buena idea"-respondió con firmeza su maestro-"Debes darles su espacio y ellas mismas nos lo contarán…en el momento adecuado"

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Ferio, quien no había aprendido a comunicarse telepáticamente.

-Lo sabrías si hubieras prestado atención a mis clases-replicó Clef mordazmente.

-Quiero seguirlas-dijo Lantis lisa y llanamente.

-No creo que debas hacerlo-respondió Ferio fingiendo prestar atención a la explicación-Va a tener feas consecuencias.

Clef sonrió burlonamente- Así que te brotó el sentido común, príncipe Ferio?

-¡Ha! Siempre fui un chico prudente, inteligente y… ¡Rayos!-exclamó Ferio mirando a un punto frente a ellos, Clef siguió su mirada, para ver a Lantis pidiendo permiso para salir del salón aprovechando la distracción. Clef negó con la cabeza y Ferio suspiró "Ese Lantis se va a meter en problemas"

El soldado caminaba sigilosamente por el pasillo evitando al director y al administrador que conversaban acerca de la fragilidad del techo, algo que no le interesaba…Pero al llegar frente a la puerta se dio cuenta de lo extraño y vergonzoso que sería que alguien lo viera allí, por lo que decidió trepar al techo (¡!), después de todo poseía un oído finísimo, a fuerza de ser curioso.

-¿tú crees que este sueño vaya a cumplirse?-distinguió la voz escéptica de Umi.

-No, yo creo que esto ya ocurrió-afirmó una voz suave pero firme, Fuu.

-Es cierto, en el sueño no había casas, tecnología, ni humanos…-terció Hikaru.

-Entonces, fue tu sueño, Maestra del Fuego- la interrumpió la chica de cabellos azules.

-¡No me llames así!...Me hace sentir vieja-se quejó la pelirroja con un hilo de voz.

-¡Jajaja! Eso es imposible, tu siempre parecerás una niña-rió la rubia

- ¡Qué mala, Señora del Viento! Pero no sabes que la Diosa del Agua y yo sabemos tu debilidad…

- ¿y esa es?-preguntó con fingida indiferencia

- Ferio-completó Umi

-¡¿Q-QUÉEE?-gritó indignada

-No te hagas! Cuando nos conocimos me preguntaste con quién te ibas a ca…

-¡CÁLLATE!-gritó Fuu sonrojada- Se supone que eso era secreto…

-Dale, Fuu, también quiero saber, soy tu amiga-rogó Hikaru con ojos de perrito triste

-Está bien, dile-suspiró Fuu

A este punto la conversación ya no le parecía muy interesante a Lantis solo era una típica conversación de adolescentes, excepto por los extraños apodos, así que se quedó por si acaso.

-Fuu me preguntó si es que alguien podría amarla lo suficiente como para casarse con ella, obviamente le dije que si habría alguien e incluso pelearían por ella. Esa misma noche soñé con ella y…con Ferio

-Estás segura de que es él?- dudó Hikaru

- Es imposible equivocarse, el cabello verde, los ojos dorados, las cicatrices en el rostro.

-Mmm…Entonces es por eso que Fuu reía como loca anoche-murmuró Hikaru

-No reía por ESO! Pero…Eh…como lo sabes?-preguntó la rubia nerviosa

-Kuu me lo contó-contestó simplemente

-Esa chismosa…-murmuró Fuu, pero luego en voz alta-en realidad me reía de Umi y los chicos. Pero más de Umi.

-¿De mí? ¿Por qué?

- Acaso olvidas que puedo ver tooodo lo que pasa en el mismo momento en que sucede, así como tú puedes ver el futuro en sueños…jajaja! Verte correr y gritar así no tiene precio…

"Ahí está!"-pensó Lantis triunfante." Algo tenían estas chicas…Pero qué tendrá la pequeña pelirroja?"

-Jejeje! Es cierto…-admitió Umi avergonzada, recordando su pelea con los chicos el día anterior y la mirada divertida de la servidumbre. Entonces, recordó algo:

-Mmm…Hikaru, quería pedirte un favor

-Sí?

-Necesito que toques a Lantis…

-¡¿P-PERO QUÉEEE?-saltó el aludido, destrozando el trozo de techo sobre el cual estaba parado con precario equilibrio.

-¡AHHHHHHH!-gritaron las chicas asustadas. No todos los días el techo cae sobre tu cabeza. Segundos después, abrieron los ojos sorprendidas.

El escombro que debió matarlas estaba flotando al menos 1 metro sobre ellas y en medio de todo…estaba Lantis tan serio como siempre, pero muerto de vergüenza en realidad.

-¡¿Qué mierda haces acá, pervertidoo?-gritó Umi a punto de golpearlo, pero fue detenida por Hikaru quién miraba dulcemente a Lantis.

-Gracias por salvarnos, supongo que querías saber si estábamos bien y por eso nos seguías, cierto?

-Sí-dijo Lantis pero pensó "No, ni siquiera se me pasó por la mente"

Pero Fuu notó que todavía estaba nervioso y pálido (en lugar de sonrojarse) y supo que estaba escuchando toda su conversación…

-Mmm…entonces no te molestaría que Hikaru te toque o sí?-repuso Fuu con malicia.

Hikaru muy inocente y distraída, no notó la connotación de esa pregunta, pero Umi y Lantis enrojecieron al instante.

-NOOO! ¡Quiero decir si…! ¡NO, NO ES ESO LO QUE QUISE DECIR!-balbuceaba y gritaba Lantis con mucho nerviosismo.

-Ya, ya es suficiente-rió Fuu-Sé que escuchaste toda nuestra conversación y supongo que quieres saber a qué se refería Umi con "tocar"…

-No se merece que le cuente…Por curioso!-replicó Umi con los brazos cruzados.

-Yo se lo diré-dijo Hikaru toda roja. Se había dado cuenta de las malas interpretaciones que se podían dar a "tocar"-Así es como funcionan mis poderes: debo tocar la piel de alguien para conocer su pasado. Pero no es lo que piensas!-farfulló toda colorada.

Lantis sonrió al verla tan apenada y tierna.

-No te preocupes, es mi culpa por saltar a conclusiones inapropiadas-dijo con voz tranquilizadora, pero decidió zafarse del castigo- No fui a espiarlas por mi cuenta, Guru Clef y el príncipe Ferio me lo ordenaron.

-Agh! ¡Mataré a ese mago de pacotilla!-repuso Umi con rabia, mientras chasqueaba sus nudillos (O.O).

-¡Y yo me encargaré de ese soberano maleducado!-añadió Fuu, con las esmeraldas brillando de rabia.

Lantis sonrió de una manera terrorífica, de verdad iba a disfrutar ver a sus amigos pagar por sus actos.

* * *

No podia evitarlo! Es que todos somos malpensados y tenia que aprovecharlo! jajaja! Espero que hayan disfrutado el capi


	6. Castigo

**Hola! No finjan. Sé que les gustará este capítulo ;) Este capi es dedicado a Hanna y a todas las fans del FuuxFerio (ParisxAnaís)**

**Disclaimer: Por desgracias las guerreras no son mías sino del cuarteto de locas, digo Clamp…**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 6- Castigo**

Tres adolescentes, una pequeña pelirroja, una rubia de ojos verdes y una alta chica peliazul conversaban animadamente, causando la admiración de la población masculina del mall. Pero eran seguidas de cerca por 3 jóvenes cargados de bolsas hasta la conciencia, con una expresión de fastidio supremo.

Definitivamente _eso_ no salió como esperaba. Debió tener en cuenta al fastidioso "Factor Fuu" antes de cantar victoria…Lantis resoplaba con rabia al recordar lo sucedido:

_Flashback_

_Las chicas se habían reunido en una especie de mini-Congreso para decidir el castigo a sentenciar. Esta vez Lantis las había dejado hablar a solas, iba sonriendo-malignamente al escuchar las lejanas risas sádicas de las chicas,- al encuentro de sus compatriotas._

_Al sonar el timbre que anunciaba el receso, fueron alcanzados por una Umi muy fiera_

_-¡ME LA PAGARÁS, MAGO DE PACOTILLA!-bramó Umi con los cabellos alborotados por la carrera._

_-¡Tú también, príncipe verde!-la acompañó Fuu, con no menos ira._

_Clef y Ferio se miraron perplejos. Lantis intentaba ahogar las risas, mientras Hikaru observaba, divertida, la situación._

_-¿Podríamos saber el por qué, al menos?- preguntó Clef con precaución._

_-¡Sí! ¡¿Ahora qué hicimos?- cuestionó Ferio bruscamente._

_Umi sonrió con malicia. Fuu también lo hizo. "Esto será peligroso" pensó Hikaru con preocupación._

_-¡Su castigo será…ACOMPAÑARNOS EN UN DÍA DE COMPRAS!-sentenció Umi triunfante._

_El Mago y el Príncipe palidecieron al instante. Eso era peor que la muerte, sin importar en qué mundo estés. Ferio recordó a Caldina y empezó a sudar frío… Lantis se partía de la risa. Fuu lo observaba._

_Las "pobres víctimas" sollozaban preguntando por qué…_

_-Mmm…Umi, en serio crees que ellos serán suficientes para cargar con tooodas las bolsas-sugirió Fuu "inocentemente" mirando a Lantis significativamente. Él dejó de reír al instante._

_-¡TÚ!-lo señaló con el dedo índice-Escuchaste nuestra conversación, si bien no lo hiciste por voluntad propia, eres igual de culpable. ¡Nos acompañarás al shopping!-ordenó Umi como quién da el juicio final._

_Hikaru y Fuu sonreían malignamente._

_Fin Flashback_

Clef y Ferio (por primera vez de acuerdo) rumiaban su venganza a Lantis. _Maldito Curioso_. Ahora_, esas chicas_, no dejarían de comprar hasta que cargaran su peso en bolsas repletas de ropa, maquillaje, y todas esas pequeñas grandes cosas que los hombres no conocen ni les importa su existencia.

¿Es que nunca se les acaba el dinero?-se preguntaba Clef con amargura.

Por otro lado, Umi, Hikaru y Fuu, en la vida se habían divertido tanto como ese día. Aunque ir de compras les resultaba bastante molesto para todas por diferentes razones: Hikaru siempre era humillada por las dependientas, pues todas le señalaban que la ropa infantil se encontraba en el piso siguiente o le preguntaban si se había perdido.

Fuu, se sentía incómoda bastante incómoda a decir verdad, pues tenía un estilo muy maduro para su edad y le costaba encontrar algo accesible y práctico con Kuu volviéndose loca por cuánta prenda surgiese frente a ella.

El problema de Umi, es que era muuuy exigente y terminaba molestando a muchas dependientas, además estaba el problema de los jóvenes diseñadores que se lanzaban a sus pies para pedirle que sea su modelo, y de paso los presente con_ muy buenas recomendaciones _a su famosa madre_._

Al fin, decidieron sentarse a comer, para alivio de los chicos, quiénes literalmente se desplomaron en las bancas.

-¿Qué tal el castigo, chicos?- preguntó Fuu con aire divertido.

Los chicos le lanzaron una mirada asesina.

-Soporto este castigo, sólo, porque tarde o temprano saldrás conmigo-masculló Ferio resignado.

Fuu lo miraba con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos muy abiertos. Umi le guiñaba un ojo disimuladamente y Hikaru le sonreía.

Clef lo miraba reprobatoriamente mientras Lantis…eh…Lantis seguía imperturbable.

-¿Dije eso en voz alta?- preguntó Ferio avergonzado, sabiendo la respuesta.

-Sí, imbécil- respondió Lantis "amablemente"

-Bueno…es la verdad. Tarde o temprano _serás mía_-dijo Ferio sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Fuu frunció el seño intensamente, pero no dijo nada. A simple vista uno diría que estaba furiosa, pero sus amigas pudieron notar ese relámpago de melancolía…

-Estoy segura que ustedes saldrán juntos y más que eso, ¡pero fuiste muy torpe al decirlo!-exclamó Umi

-Fuu-llamó Hikaru a su amiga, intentando detenerla, pero ella se levantó murmurando una ininteligible disculpa y corrió.

Por unos segundos quedaron envueltos en un silencio incómodo, que Umi y Hikaru rompieron con violencia:

-¡¿QUÉ ESPERAS, TORPE? ¡SÍGUELA!-gritaron furibundas a Ferio, quién corrió en la misma dirección de Fuu esperando encontrarla.

Fuu se encontraba sentada en el brocal de una fuente de una plaza cercana al shopping, utilizando todo su autocontrol para no echarse a llorar. Ella no era así. Por muy atrevidas o crueles palabras que le dijeran ella nunca perdía el control ni se veía afectada por ellas, era muy madura e inteligente para eso.

Pero había algo _en esas palabras_ que la había herido en las más profundas fibras de su- muy bien resguardada- alma.

Lo conocía hace escasos 2 días…Pero era extrañamente verdad, algo le decía que no podía mentirse…Sin embargo no quería creerlo:

-Yo lo amo-susurró Fuu con una mezcla de tristeza y sosiego. Pero una mano tosca sujetó su boca, impidiéndola gritar…

oOoOoO/oOoOoO

-¿En serio crees que _esos dos_ estén bien?-preguntó Clef por millónesima vez.

-¡Por Dios! ¡TE DIJE QUE SÍ!-exclamaba Umi exasperada, ese chico empezaba a colmar su escasa paciencia- Están destinados a estar juntos, yo lo ví…

-¿Cómo que lo viste?-preguntó Clef sorprendido. Lantis no le había contado nada. Este tosió incómodo.

Umi entendió todo en un momento.

-¡MALDITO MENTIROSO! ¡TE MATARÉ!-bramó Umi a Lantis alternando con disculpas a Clef-Discúlpame por haberte castigado sin razón.-mirada asesina a Lantis-Pero tú… ¡Cargarás bolsas hasta que se te caigan los brazos, y te encargarás de la limpieza de _toda _la mansión!

Clef ignoró la escena, (aunque disfrutaba el hecho de que Lantis sufriera la ira de Umi) y preguntó a Hikaru que quiso decir la ojiazul con "ver"

-Ella tiene el don de ver el futuro en sueños-explicó la pelirroja con sencillez.

-Mmm…eso es interesante, puedo preguntar si también posees un don?- cuestionó el mago, sin reparar en la mirada celosa de Umi y la ligera incomodidad de su discípulo.

-La verdad es que sí, conozco el pasado de las personas al tocarlas.-respondió Hikaru con honestidad.-Es por eso que sé que Fuu y Ferio estarán bien.

-¡Pero si ella parece odiarlo!-exclamó Lantis entrometiéndose.

-No te preocupes ellos fueron, son y serán así-respondió Hikaru con una sonrisa.

oOoOoO/oOoOoO

¡FUU!-gritaba Ferio desesperado. No se lo perdonaría si llegaba a sucederle algo malo…

Es cierto que la había visto muy poco y que no podía jactarse de conocerla, pero sentía que la había amado antes y que ahora no sería diferente.

En eso vió a Fuu forcejeando con un hombre, obviamente sin pensarlo corrió a rescatarla creyendo que al menos así sería tomado en cuenta, pero antes de llegar…la rubia había dejado al hombre fuera de combate.

Se había movido tan ágilmente, con tanta gracia y fuerza que Ferio empezaba a tener miedo-_Por mi bien nunca la haré enfurecer-_pensó

-Fuu…-se acercó sonriendo un poco apenado. La chica parpadeó sorprendida y se sonrojó al verlo.

-Veo que no necesitas un caballero en su brillante armadura-dijo con una mano en la nuca.- Y yo que estaba más que dispuesto a rescatarte...

Fuu le sonrió con dulzura, con los ojos esmeraldas suavizados, pero Ferio siguió hablando...

-Eres tan fuerte como un hombre, tú podrías defender a las damiselas en peligro como un caballero… ¡PLAF!

Fuu había vuelto a abofetearlo, fastidiada, pero por dentro sonreía. Siempre lo arruinaba todo con esa gran bocota…

El príncipe se lamentaba tirado en el suelo . ¿Desde cuándo actuaba tan torpemente con una chica? Simplemente con ella no podía dejar de ser el verdadero Ferio...

La rubia suspiró y lo ayudó a levantarse, después de todo no era tan mala…

-Vamos, si no volvemos pronto se preocuparán-dijo suavemente ayudándolo a levantarse.

Ferio se sonrojó al sentir su proximidad y pensó.-" ¿En qué otro momento la tendré tan cerca? Con mi metida de pata podrían pasar semanas,hasta meses!".

Sin más pensarlo le robó un beso y corrió.

Fuu se quedó estática, con los ojos abiertos como platos. La había besado. Sin su consentimiento. No es que la hubiera disgustado, pero ella no era tan fácil…

Frunció el seño. _"Que se considere hombre muerto"_ y corrió detrás del príncipe de Céfiro. _El amor de su vida._

* * *

Ay Dios mío! Es la primera vez que escribo algo romántico o parecido. Espero que haya salido bien...pero eso ustedes lo dirán:

Hanna-Sonatina

ddmanzanita

Mia Ryuzaki

Linis A.02

Hefini 84

diiana

Y todas las que siguen mi historia, muchísimas gracias por su apoyo.

Nos vemos en el próximo capi


	7. Tú que haces aquí!

**¡Hola! Espero que estén todos bien. Bien, quiero asegurarles que me encanta el Clemi pero me agrada Ascot(de hecho es un amor *.*), por eso integrará la historia. Bueno, ahora que lo aclaré… Disfruten el capi ;)**

**Disclaimer: Magic Knight Rayearth es de Clamp.**

**

* * *

Capítulo 7- ¡¿Tú que haces aquí?**

_Alguien sostenía mi mano con delicadez, alterando los latidos de mi corazón._

_¿Me gusta porque está prohibido? ¿Simplemente porque no puedo tenerlo? ¿Dejaría de amarlo si pudiera tenerlo? Ya no me entendía. Podía percibir a mi alrededor explosiones, batallas pero nada me parecía más importante en ese momento que el hombre a mi lado. Sin embargo no podía verlo con claridad…_

_Me soltó la mano y susurró un adiós. Grité con todas mis fuerzas, esperando que se quedara. Golpeé también a esa luz que me arrebataba a mi amado, pero era inútil. Él iba a dejarme._

_El sólo dijo "Nos encontraremos más pronto de lo que crees." Por desgracia lo único que pude ver de él eran sus ojos de mar azul…_

Unos bellos ojos azules se abrían perezosamente. Era sábado. Ella nunca se levantaba antes de las 11 los sábados, por lo cual ese sueño debió afectarla bastante. La última vez que una premonición la despertó un sábado fue hace 3 semanas, cuando soñó con los chicos de Céfiro. Sonrió. Pero entonces, recordó que no soñó sólo con Clef, Ferio y Lantis, sino con un cuarto chico de otro mundo. Era alto de cabello castaño y ojos de un color verde brillante… ¡Eso significa que debe estar en la Tierra!

De mala gana, Umi se levantó de la cama, sin notar que Clef la observaba y suspiraba de alivio al verla bien y…de buen humor para variar. Le gustaba verla dormir porque era el único momento en que no peleaba con ella… No es que Clef fuera un pervertido, pero en su experiencia, los visionarios del futuro en sueños, podían ser atacados, en su momento de mayor vulnerabilidad: en sus sueños. Y…le caía _muy bien_ la malhumorada niña rica.- No demasiado. Sólo un poco-se corregía mentalmente.

Ya estaba tirando una ola de ropa para encontrar algo decente qué ponerse con la música de Aerosmith a todo volumen. Se le hacía tarde para salir con…

OoOoOoO/OoOoOoO

Hikaru tarareaba la canción Yuzurenai* mientras preparaba el almuerzo para el día de campo con sus mejores amigas. Esa canción era como su amuleto de buena suerte, siempre la animaba a dar lo mejor de ella en sus torneos de kendo (los cuáles nunca perdía). Ahora esperaba que le diera suerte en…su cita. Bueno, técnicamente lo era, no? Por desgracia fue interrumpida en sus cavilaciones por un:

-¡Wow! ¡Hermanita, no sabía que podías cocinar tanto!-Exclamó Kakeru, mirando sobre el hombro de la pelirroja.

-Dudo mucho que Umi y Fuu puedan comer todo eso-comentó Masaru con una sonrisa sarcástica- A menos que sea un chico…

En cuestión de segundos el rostro de Hikaru quedó tan rojo como su cabello…

-Hikaru nos avisaría si saliera con alguien, cierto?- cuestionó Kakeru taladrando con la mirada a su pobre hermanita.

-Y-yo, b-bueno…- balbuceaba Hikaru, intimidada. No quería que sus celosos hermanos acosaran a Lantis…

-Hikaru está lo suficientemente grande como para salir con quién quiera.-Una vez más Satoru, salvaba a la pelirroja del asfixiante amor de Kakeru y Masaru- Confío en tu criterio para elegir a una buena persona.-le guiñó un ojo, robó un sándwich y salió de la habitación gritando un "Que te diviertas"

-Gracias, Satoru-susurró con una expresión llena de ternura.

Los 3 hermanos menores observaron cómo se alejaba el mayor preguntándose a donde iba todos los días a esa hora…Entonces, Kakeru y Masaru recordaron que debían sacarle información a la pelirroja como sea, pero para su desgracia, Hikaru ya había huido a su habitación.

-Mierda.-se quejó Masaru.

OoOoOoO/OoOoOoO

Fuu se encontraba mensajeando con…Ferio. Sí, definitivamente muchas cosas podían cambiar en 3 semanas. Ahora era su mejor amigo, lo consideraba divertido, espontáneo y horriblemente honesto e ignoraba los comentarios de Umi y las sonrisas burlonas de Hikaru. ¡¿Que nadie entendía que quería tomarlo con calma? Una cosa es que fuera el amor de su vida (y de la anterior) pero todavía no se sentía lista para ir al otro nivel…Además ahora le parecía más importante saber a dónde iba Kuu todas las tardes. Sigilosamente, se asomó a la habitación de su hermana. Estaba vacía, sin nada que le pudiera decir a donde iba.

Pero no importaba. Ahora debía prepararse para salir con Ferio… ¡y toda la tropa! No, NO estaba irritada por no poder salir a solas con el príncipe de Céfiro. Con ligera irritación recordó como la invitó. O mejor dicho como las invitaron a salir…

_Los 6 jóvenes…Bueno: 4 jóvenes y 2 vejestorios, se encontraban en el techo del colegio, alejados de miradas curiosas._

_-¿Sabes qué sería genial?-preguntó Ferio a nadie en particular._

_Todos lo miraron preguntándose qué idiotez diría ahora._

_-Que salgamos juntos a un día de campo. No te ofendas, Umi. Me gusta tu casa, pero quisiera salir con Fuu a alguna parte… Ignorando el sonrojo de Fuu, Umi lanzó un grito de alegría:_

_-¡Yay! ¡Al fin te animas! Ya era hora de que la invitaras a salir… _

_-Yo también quisiera salir-dijo Lantis, miró significativamente a Hikaru-Sal conmigo, Hikaru. _

_Hikaru sonrió como un niño a quién regalan un dulce, pero Lantis añadió- Ven también, Umi y saca a Guru Clef de esa habitación._

_Ferio y Hikaru, bajaron la mirada, una decepcionada y el otro frustrado, el soldado era amigo suyo y no hablaba mucho pero a veces tenían ganas de matarlo…_

_Umi rió nerviosamente, se había arruinado la primera cita de Fuu y Ferio, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, así que se limitó a mirar a Clef._

_-Claro, que puedes evitarlo. No me importaría quedarme en la casa todo el día.-murmuró Clef sólo para Umi._

_-¡Aish! A veces eres tan amargado, Clef-respondió Umi, negando con la cabeza._

_-¡Bien! ¡Saldré contigo, entonces!-cedió Clef con irritación-Ahora sí, se arruinó la cita de Ferio y Fuu, ¿contenta?_

_-¡QUE NO ES UNA CITA!-bramó Fuu, que había estado callada hasta ese momento-¡Ferio y yo sólo somos amigos!._

_Los 5 amigos se quedaron callados por unos segundos. Fuu nunca gritaba así._

_-¡Ay, Fuu! Tranquilízate, ya podrás salir a solas con Ferio, en otra ocasión.-soltó Umi y todos rieron ante la irritada Señora del Viento._

Más valía que esa fuera de las mejores tardes de su vida o mataría a alguien…

Umi en la limosina estornudó con fuerza. Sonrió con nerviosismo a los chicos, a quiénes su madre había arreglado con el mayor esmero (esperando volverlos modelos algún día) y se sonrojó al detener su mirada oceánica en Clef. Estaba para quitar el aliento, debía agradecer a su madre por haberlos arreglado…Observó a Lantis y a Ferio, sin poder evitar una sonrisa burlona: Hikaru y Fuu babearían por ellos. Naturalmente, ella sabía que sus amigas terminarían con Lantis y Ferio, pero no podía ver su propio futuro con nitidez…

Siguiendo esa lógica Clef debería ser el amor de su vida, pero ésta (la vida) es impredecible y no se veía con el Mago, excepto para protagonizar la pelea más larga del mundo…

-Hemos llegado, jóvenes-anunció Takashi alegremente sacando a Umi de sus pensamientos.

-Muchas gracias-respondieron al unísono.

Al bajar se encontraron con el parque Ueno**. Ferio como perro a quién sueltan la correa empezó a correr por el enorme pasto, ante las miradas de curiosos y las avergonzadas de sus amigos.

-Por favor, Lantis.- le pidió la peliazul ocultando el rostro con las manos, mientras Clef lo ignoraba cuando el príncipe gritaba cosas como "vengan aquí" o "¿Cómo estará el agua de esa fuente?"

Lantis, ni corto ni perezoso, presionó un punto en la nuca del príncipe quién quedó inconsciente. Umi gritó asustada, pero Clef la tranquilizó:

-Es la única forma en que se lo puede calmar, despertará en media hora…

-¡¿MEDIA HORA? Necesito que conquiste a Fuu en cuánto llegue, lo que será en…-protestó ésta.

-Buenas tardes a todos ¿cómo están?-saludó la rubia de ojos verdes sin haber escuchado (afortunadamente) lo que decía su amiga peliazul.

-¡Hola! Estamos…¡Muy bien!-respondió Umi intentando ocultar a un Ferio inconsciente.

-¡Hola! ¡Espero no haber llegado muy tarde!-saludó Hikaru con energía-Hola, Lantis-saludó al soldado con un leve sonrojo, a lo que él respondió con una diminuta entonces notó algo extraño en el comportamiento de Umi y algo de pelo verde…

-¿Dónde está Ferio?-preguntó Fuu esperando sonar calmada.

-Eh…este ya vendrá en cualquier momento…-intentó zafarse Umi con nerviosismo.

-¡AH! ¡AQUÍ ESTÁ!-gritó la pelirroja- ¿Qué le pasó?

-Eh…El muy tarado estaba corriendo por allí y avergonzándonos frente a todos, por lo que tuve que… noquearlo-intentaba explicarse Lantis, sin que quisieran matarlo, pero:

-Ah, déjalo así, se ve muy tierno durmiendo. Casi angelical.-soltó Fuu divertida.

-¡Qué mala eres con tu novio!-contestó Hikaru riendo.-No sabes lo tierno que podría ser…

-Fuu, te amo-susurró Ferio en sueños haciendo sonrojar a la aludida.

-¡Awww! ¡Es tan tierno!-exclamó Umi conmovida, a pesar de la mirada extrañada de Clef-Si no lo aprovechas te lo quitaré-añadió guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Ni se te ocurra, es mío!-exclamó Fuu con ímpetu, para luego taparse la boca con ambas manos.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Ya te descubriste sola!-rió Hikaru guiñando un ojo a Umi-Buena jugada, amiga.

-¡Jajaja! Soy experta en estas cosas-rió Umi a su vez, ante la avergonzada Fuu.

-Ya basta, mejor lo despierto antes de que intenten hacerle algo raro-murmuró Clef antes de realizar un hechizo.

-¡Auch! ¡¿Que no podías despertarme en una cama o en los brazos de Fuu?-se quejó Ferio.

-Definitivamente, estabas mejor dormido.-murmuró Fuu sonrojada.

-¿Qué creíste que le haríamos, Clef?-preguntó Hikaru inocentemente.

Pero para asombro del Mago, Umi no respondió como normalmente haría, si no que fue corriendo hacia el pequeño lago. Él la llamó por su nombre, pero como no respondía, se limitó a seguirla.

-Umi-la llamó también Hikaru dispuesta a seguirla, pero Fuu sujetó su brazo.

-Déjalos solos. Ellos deben tener su espacio-dijo Fuu con una extraña sonrisa.-Ya me las pagará, por citarme con alguien semi-consciente…

Hikaru se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y a mantenerse fuera de eso. Fuu daba miedo.

OoOoOoO/OoOoOoO

Cuando Clef encontró a Umi, esta se encontraba a orillas del pequeño lago, arrodillada junto a un chico alto, con ropas extrañas a quién reconoció inmediatamente.

-¡Ascot!-exclamó corriendo junto al chico.

-¿Lo conoces?-preguntó Umi-Soñé con él, el mismo día que soñé contigo…-añadió con la mirada perdida.

-Era mi aprendiz, allá en Céfiro. Se encargaba de convocar bestias -contestó Clef, intentando disimular esa sensación cálida, mientras "escaneaba" con magia el estado de salud del castaño- Pobre, estaba a punto de morir de hambre…

Umi lo observó detenidamente. Parecía un niño, a pesar de tener probablemente su misma edad. Entonces, Ascot abrió los ojos verdes con debilidad y acarició la mejilla de la peliazul.

-Sabía que vendrías, mi bella Skuld.-susurró y volvió a desvanecerse.

Umi parpadeó sorprendida. ¡_Ni siquiera a Clef_ le había contado que ella era Skuld! Y ese chico lo supo sólo con mirarla.

Por otra parte, una extraña sensación de desasosiego envolvió al mago. Tenía un mal presentimiento respecto a la cercanía de su aprendiz con la peliazul… ¿Serían celos?

¡Nah! Estaba muy viejo para eso… ¿o no?

* * *

***Es el 1er. Opening de las Guerreras Mágicas.**

****Es un famoso parque japonés. Es enorme, cuenta con pequeños templos, un pequeño lago, montones y montones de árboles de Sakura…**

**Uy! Me salió un poco largo el capi. Espero que les guste y no se preocupen las fans de Lucy/Latis, pronto tendrán más escenas juntos...**

**Muchas gracias a Hanna-Sonatina, ddmanzanita, Mia Ryuzaki, Hefini84, Linis A.02 y a todos los que siguen esta historia por su apoyo. Son los mejores! **

**Nos vemos en el próximo capi  
**


	8. Bruma del Pasado

**¡Hola otra vez! Perdón por la demora, pero sigo un poco deprimida por el examen del lunes (por suerte esta vez me toca algo fácil) Espero que les guste este capi aunque me haya salido un poco largo… **

**Como siempre, agradezco a Hanna Sonatina, ddmanzanita, Mia Ryuzaki, Linis A.02, Stern-Rosenkreuz, Diiana, Hefini y a todas las personas que leen este fic. ¡Son las mejores! **

**Disclaimer: Las "Magic Knight" son de Clamp pero Los Guerreros son míos...Muahahaha!  
**

**

* * *

Capítulo 8- Bruma del Pasado**

El joven convocador, llamado Ascot, terminó por alojarse en casa de Fuu (a pesar de sus protestas), casi forzado por su maestro y por la mirada terrible del Sr. Ryuuzaki.

Fuu estaba horriblemente incómoda, por 4 razones:

Primero, por cierto chico peliverde que ardía en celos y le lanzaba miradas de fuego.

Segundo, por sus padres (muy chapados a la antigua), quiénes ya lo veían como un futuro prometido.

Tercero, Kuu se divertía a costa suya, pues aparte de que a la rubia nunca se le conoció novio, era el primer chico que traía a la casa.

Cuarto y último, el castaño cefiriano se refería a ella como _Verdandi,_ su alter-ego en sus sueños.

Entonces, evitando a sus familiares, la rubia lo escoltó hasta su habitación, le deseó las buenas noches y se dirigió a su habitación dejando salir un largo suspiro. Esta sería una laaarga noche.

Realizó todos los preparativos para ir a dormir y en cuánto apagó la luz, una visión inundó su mente:

_Un chico de ojos dorados, muy conocido para ella, trepaba ágilmente las murallas que custodiaban su casa y caminando silenciosamente por el amplio jardín, intentaba determinar cuál de las ventanas de esa casa a oscura pertenecía a la rubia._

-No puede ser-se quejó Fuu débilmente y se asomó a la ventana.

Ferio sólo sonrió al verla y corrió para estar frente a ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó con calma la chica de ojos verdes. _Estás celoso, no?, _pensó reprimiendo una sonrisa.

-Pues, sólo quería verte-respondió un poco apenado el chico.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Estuvimos juntos todo el día, sólo nos separamos unas horas!-rió Fuu aunque la verdad ya extrañaba a Ferio.

-Ehrr…sí, pero…-Ferio ya no sabía qué decir, así que decidió ser honesto- ¡!-dijo de golpe.

Fuu lo miraba sonriente. No entendió nada de lo que dijo, pero creía saber a qué se refería.

-¿Puedo pasar?-insistió el chico.

-Erh… ¿Por qué no vuelves a casa de Umi? Mis padres o mi hermana se darían cuenta si te abro la puerta principal…-dudó Fuu, pero al ver la cara de desilusión del chico, añadió-¿Qué tal si trepas las enredaderas?

Ferio rió muy pagado de sí mismo. Para él no era nada saltar esa altura, en Céfiro acostumbraba saltar desde la ventana de su habitación…en la torre más alta.

-¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? ¡Soy el mejor!

Fuu retrocedió, enfurruñada. ¡Qué engreído podía resultar a veces! Salió por unos segundos al pasillo a vigilar que no pasara nadie frente a su habitación. Entonces, dio un pequeño respingo:

-Hola.-sonrió con total descaro el chico peliverde acostado en su cama.

-¡¿Pero qué…?-gritó la rubia indignada, pero el chico la calló con un dedo.

-¿Acaso quieres despertar a todos en la casa?

-Sí que eres descarado.-farfulló Fuu sonrojada. Ferio sólo sonrió coquetamente.

-No vine sólo para ver lo linda que te ves sonrojada, Fuu- soltó Ferio repentinamente serio.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?-preguntó Fuu con la misma seriedad. Se sentía preocupada.

-Quiero saber quién eres en realidad.

OoOoOoO/OoOoOoO

Una pequeña pelirroja se debatía entre sus sábanas. No podía dormir. Derrotada, se levantó a tomar un vaso de agua…con una píldora para dormir. Sentía que se estaba volviendo loca.

Al volver a su casa luego de _la cita_ en el parque Ueno, se sentía observada y la saltaban visiones… acerca de Lantis.

Admitía que el soldado mágico le gustaba y mucho, a pesar de que no sabía nada de él. Eso explicaba los sueños, pero no explicaba el que se sintieran tan reales. Aunque… ¡ESO ERA! Con una sonrisa recordó el final de la cita:

_Fuu y Ferio los habían dejado solos, con la excusa de que Ferio necesitaba caminar "para activar la circulación" luego del desmayo forzado. Lantis supo lo que planeaba la rubia al ver esa mirada pícara en sus ojos esmeraldas, por lo cual tosió para disimular su incomodidad. _

_En cambio, Hikaru los miraba alejarse con pena.-Ojalá Ferio esté bien-murmuró preocupada._

_-Ehhh… ¿H-Hikaru qué te gustaría hacer?-preguntó Lantis llamando la atención de la pelirroja._

_-¿Qué te parece si vamos por un helado?-propuso con una sonrisa deslumbrante, pero se apagó rápidamente.-Si es que quieres, claro._

_-Claro, no sé que sea eso ni donde pueda conseguirlo. Pero si es lo que quieres te lo conseguiré.-respondió Lantis sonriendo levemente._

_-¿Lo harías por mí? Muchas gracias.-dijo Hikaru con una mirada muy tierna.-Entonces, vamos, conozco un lugar cerca de aquí donde venden unos helados deliciosos.-Lo jaló la chica de la mano muy emocionada._

_Hablaron de cosas triviales, o al menos Lantis habló más de lo normal y hasta sonreía como nunca. Hikaru había logrado derretir su barrera de hielo con el fuego de su mirada._

_Una vez allí, pidieron sus helados, o al menos Hikaru pidió por los dos y reía al ver la cara de Lantis que no sabía cómo tomarlo y se embadurnaba como niño chiquito._

_Luego de que Hikaru le limpiara y rieran por su torpeza, el pelinegro la miró profundamente._

_La pelirroja se sonrojó. Entonces, Lantis sonrió y sacó de su bolsillo un medallón._

_-Sabes, quiero que tengas esto contigo siempre.-dijo con seriedad.-Perteneció a mi madre y prácticamente a todas las mujeres de mi familia…_

_-¡No puedo aceptar algo tan valioso para ti! Y-yo apenas te conozco y-y…-balbuceaba nerviosa._

_-Pero yo siento que te conozco de toda la vida y me molestaría mucho que te hicieran daño.-La tranquilizó con una mirada extrañamente cálida- No sé para que hemos sido convocados…Pero haré lo posible para protegerte._

_-Yo…-intentó decir Hikaru._

_-Este medallón es un amuleto de protección. Por favor, acéptalo.-insistió Lantis mirándola intensamente._

Lantis…Su poder tenía claras limitaciones: Sólo podía ver el pasado de algún desconocido tocándolo y no podía ver su propio pasado más allá de sus recuerdos. Ella pudo ver el pasado de Lantis, al tocar ese medallón. Eso quería decir…

Sólo había 2 opciones. Sus poderes se estaban intensificando o…el vínculo que lo unía a Lantis, ya era tan poderoso como el que la unía a Umi y Fuu… Sonrió dejando que el sueño la venciera.

Casi arrastrándose, se encaminó hasta su cama pensando-_Ojalá algún día pueda hablarle de Urd…_

_-No llegó hasta la cama-_pensó cierto soldado pelinegro. Silenciosamente, levantó con delicadeza a la chica y la depositó en la cama para arroparla.

-Duerme bien, Hikaru.-susurró Lantis antes de salir por la ventana.

Sólo que no esperó ver a Masaru y a Kakeru en el jardín de la casa con cara de pocos amigos… ¿Esperándolo?

-Ay mierda-se quejó Lantis.

-¿Con que acosando a nuestra hermanita, eh?-sonrió irónicamente Kakeru, mientras junto a su hermano lo apuntaban con sus katanas.

OoOoOoO/OoOoOoO

Umi se encontraba asomada al balcón de su habitación. El viento fresco que jugaba con su larga cabellera celeste, no la adormecía. Ni aliviaba su culpa.

-Debí decírselo antes-murmuró apenada. No entendía muy bien por qué se sentía culpable, no eran muy cercanos… o sí? Bueno, de cierta forma sí. Clef era el cefiriano con quién hablaba más (si es que pelear cuenta como hablar).

Desde aquel día en el parque, la estaba evitando y eso la molestaba profundamente.

¡NADA DE ESO! ¡Umi Ryuuzaki no dejaría que la situación quedara _así_! Decidida se encaminó hasta la habitación de los chicos. Pero una vez que se encontró de pie frente a la enorme puerta, su valor se desvaneció. _¡¿Qué se supone que debería decir o hacer ahora?-_pensó arrepentida, por lo cual retrocedió para volver a su habitación.

Entonces, la puerta se abre lentamente al tiempo que se escucha la voz de Clef animándole a pasar. Anonadada, la chica obedece.

-Yo…erhm…Sólo…quería disculparme contigo-empezó a titubear Umi ante la mirada sorprendida pero al mismo tiempo amable del mago.

-No hay nada por lo que tengas que disculparte-la cortó Clef.-Soy yo quién debería disculparme contigo.-añadió el mago con una mirada culpable.

-¿Por qué? Yo soy la que te mandonea todo el tiempo y…-exclamó Umi sorprendida.

-Debí saber quién eras en realidad como Ascot lo hizo desde el primer momento.

-¡¿Quiere decir que ya lo sabes?

-Sí, eso es lo que estuve investigando todo este tiempo…Mi señora.-respondió Clef con una reverencia y fría voz.- Nunca volveré a faltarle el respeto como he hecho anteriormente, desde ahora la serviré fielmente...

-¡NO!-gritó Umi con los ojos humedecidos, haciéndolo levantar la cabeza.-No quiero que me trates así, me gusta que me trates como a tu igual…

-Umi…-murmuró Clef.

Fuu&Ferio

La rubia se encontraba dando vueltas en su habitación, de tanto en tanto lanzaba miradas nerviosas al chico de ojos dorados. Ya decidida, lo encaró con seriedad.

-¿Me prometes que sin importar lo que te vaya a decir, no perderás el control, ni me tratarás diferente?- lo interrogó con frialdad en la voz, pero con preocupación en la mirada.

- Lo prometo-aseguró Ferio. La curiosidad lo estaba devorando.

- ¿Y si te digo que soy una Diosa?-lo sondeó todavía dudosa.

-¡¿QUE TU ERES QUÉ?- gritó Ferio sorprendido, llamando la atención de los padres y la hermana de Fuu.

-¡Torpe! ¡Ve a esconderte ahora!-siseó Fuu desesperada, mientras veía a su padre tomando una katana y a Kuu con un bastón a pasos de su puerta.

Ferio en el apuro se arrojó por la ventana, al tiempo que Fuu se introducía bajo sus sábanas fingiendo sorpresa.

-¿Qué sucede, hija, estás bien?-preguntó la Sra. Houoji preocupada, con el Sr. Houoji registrando con severidad la habitación de su hija menor.

-¿Dónde está el pervertido?-preguntó Kuu con el bastón en sus manos.

-Mmm…Estoy bien, madre, padre y Kuu. Gracias por preocuparse.-contestó Fuu con una expresión calmada.

-Entonces, ¿qué fue ese ruido?-interrogó su padre.

-Sólo fue mi celular-explicó la rubia señalando su teléfono en el suelo-Al caerse sonó una grabación que tenía guardada allí.-la chica presionó un botón y se volvió a escuchar la voz de Ferio gritando "¡¿Qué tu eres qué?"

-Oh, está bien. Te dejaremos dormir-aceptó Kuu, suficientemente convencida…por sus ganas de dormir.

-Duerme bien, hija.-se despidieron los Sres. Houoji.

Una vez que vió a sus padres y a su hermana acostados, Fuu volvió a llamar a Ferio quién muy rápidamente volvió a subir.

-Lo siento.-se disculpó ante la mirada de reproche de la chica.

-No importa. Ya pasó el peligro…Por cierto, se me hace extraño que Ascot no se haya despertado con el alboroto que armaste.

-Eso es porque no hay nada capaz de despertarlo una vez que se dispone a dormir.-repuso el príncipe con una sonrisa burlona. Pero entonces, una seriedad poco usual se apoderó de su semblante.

-Fuu, necesito saber quién eres en realidad. Juro que me portaré bien esta vez...

-Muy bien.-breve suspiro- Soy Verdandi. La Diosa del Tiempo Presente.

Hikaru& Lantis

En el dojo de los Shidou tres muchachos se aprestaban a pelear. Para suerte de sus"futuros cuñados", Lantis había "olvidado" su enorme espada y usaría una katana de madera.

Kakeru avanzó confiado. Después de Hikaru y Satoru, era el mejor espadachín en su ciudad. Pero en menos de un minuto fue derrotado por un indiferente Lantis.

Masaru siguió a su hermano con aire calculador, con una estrategia preparada según lo que había visto. Él era más veloz que Kakeru, pero aún así no fue problema para el único espadachín mágico de Céfiro.

Enfurecidos, se lanzan al ataque al mismo tiempo, siendo un desafío mayor pero no imposible para Lantis. Extrañamente, el somnífero no hizo el efecto deseado en la pelirroja por lo que los gritos de sus hermanos la despertaron.

-Masaru, Kakeru ¿cómo pueden estar peleando a estas horas?-preguntó somnolienta, pero al ver con quién estaban peleando se sonrojó notoriamente. -Lantis… ¿qué haces aquí?

-Eso es lo que nos preguntábamos, Karu-dijo Kakeru mordazmente.

-¿Hika, como puede gustarte este pervertido?-cuestionó Masaru mirándola fijamente.

-¡Shhhh! ¡¿P-Pero qué dices?-intentó callarlos la pelirroja.-Vayan a dormir, yo me encargaré de… ¡derrotarlo!

-Seeh…lo que digas. No te creemos- dijeron al unísono.-¡Nos quedaremos aquí!

Hikaru miró a Lantis pidiendo auxilio por una milésima de segundo. Ni corto ni perezoso, el alto chico pelinegro realizó un pequeño movimiento con sus manos y los hermanos Shidou cayeron dormidos.

-¡Fiuu! Gracias, son mis hermanos pero a veces son muy molestos-explicó Hikaru con un suspiro.

-Sólo se preocupan por ti. Son buenos chicos.-añadió Lantis con seriedad mientras los enviaba con magia a sus habitaciones.

-Sabes, ese medallón que me diste me ha mostrado muchos recuerdos… De cuando usábamos espadas enormes adornadas con joyas y tú te llamabas…Vidar.

Lantis abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Ni siquiera él recordaba eso, pero lo había escuchado en antiguas leyendas de Céfiro…

-Tú eres…

-Sí. Solía llamarme Urd, Diosa del Tiempo Pasado.

Umi &Clef

-Aunque sea o haya sido, no me importa, Skuld, la Diosa del Futuro, yo…-pero la adolescente fue interrumpida.

Una luz azul que emanaba de su cuerpo inundaba la mansión Ryuuzaki. Clef asustado veía como esa chica que segundos antes demostraba sus sentimientos con tanta fuerza parecía caer en coma y transformarse en una bellísima mujer.

_Una diosa…. _

Formas más adultas se dibujaban en la adolescente. Su cuerpo era cubierto por un largo vestido de una tela que parecía ser una mezcla entre el lino y la seda, siendo su cintura enmarcada por una faja azul con una cadenilla de záfiros a su alrededor.

Una vez que la luz se contrajo hasta regresar a su interior, Umi Ryuuzaki había desaparecido para dar lugar a Skuld.

oOoOoO/oOoOoO

En el jardín de los Shidou, una luz roja como sangre impedía que cualquier transeúnte pudiera seguir su camino. Lantis se hallaba aterrado y fascinado al mismo tiempo.

Desde que era pequeño Guru Clef le había contado acerca de la terrible Urd, de su asombroso poder de combate y su dominio sobre el fuego…Ahora veía todos los días a la diosa de la leyenda frente a él y le parecía tan increíblemente diferente a como la describían…

Frente a él la pequeña Hikaru se había transformado en una preciosa mujer de ojos y cabellos de fuego, con una túnica blanca adornada por una faja rojiza adornada por una cadena de rubíes.

oOoOoO/oOoOoO

Al decir su nombre, una luz esmeralda iluminó la casa de los Houoji y la fuente de ella era Fuu Houoji transformándose en Verdandi ante un-mudo-por-la impresión, Ferio. En momentos como este, el príncipe lamentaba no haber prestado a las aburridísimas clases de Leyenda. Si sabía que la Trilogía de Diosas del Tiempo eran tan bellas, sin duda, hubiera prestado más atención…

Los cabellos dorados de Fuu ahora caían como cascada sobre su delicada espalda, usaba un vestido tipo túnica de un blanco resplandeciente, ceñida a su cintura tenía una faja verde rodeada por una cadenilla de esmeraldas. Verdandi, al fin se encontraba frente a Ferio.

Entonces, apenas moviendo los labios la majestuosa Verdandi, llamó a sus hermanas

-_Urd, Skuld. El tiempo de las Valquirias está cerca…_

Entonces, desapareció en un destello esmeralda, antes de que el peliverde saliera del shock en que se encontraba. _No es normal que tu casi-novia resulte ser una divinidad…_

No era el único sorprendido, sus maestros también se encontraban intentando cerrar la boca por la impresión.

_- Qué esperan, Baldur, Vidar y Ord? Síganlas a la Torre de Tokyo.  
_

_

* * *

_**Qué les pareció? Valió la pena la espera? No les pareció muy denso? Disculpen por tantas preguntas, pero este capi no salió muy gracioso...aunque lo intenté!**

**Agradecería reviews con su opinión...  
**


	9. Jaded I

**Hola! Estuve esperando por este capítulo por muuucho tiempo! Es más este fue el primer capi que se ocurrió y de allí salió prácticamente toda la historia…**

**Este es…el antecedente al (muy esperado por mí) capítulo musical… Disfrútenlo!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de las fantásticas Clamp, pero este divague es mío xD.**

**

* * *

Capítulo 9- Jaded I**

Los cefirianos alzaron la cabeza buscando al dueño de esa voz, que les ordenaba que siguieran a las chicas, pero lo que vieron los dejaron aún más confundidos.

-¿Ascot, qué haces aquí?-preguntó Clef.

-No soy Ascot, soy Hoenir-respondió el chico castaño con una mirada llena de… ¿experiencia? Y pesar. Simplemente no parecía el Ascot de siempre.

-¡¿Pero qué dices? No te enfades, pero siempre creí que estabas loco…-comentó Ferio meneando la cabeza como su padre solía hacer cuando le decía algo estúpido y peligroso.

-Baldur, tú más que nadie conoces qué es verdadero y que no.-respondió Hoenir mirándolo con reprobación.- Vidar, esta venganza te corresponde, así que deberías ir-observó a Lantis con imperiosidad.-Y tú, Ord- el chico vaciló y por un segundo su mirada se volvió aún más sombría y pesarosa al posarse en Clef-Debes ir a reclamar lo que te pertenece…

Esto los convenció suficientemente, o quizás se dieron cuenta de que ya estaban perdiendo mucho tiempo, por lo que los muchachos se dirigieron rumbo a la Torre de Tokyo…

Lantis llamó a su caballo mágico, Clef cerró los ojos concentrándose para aparecerse allí, mientras Ferio se encontraba saltando sobre los techos de las casas y edificios con los ojos puestos en la gran torre.

Hoenir se quedó inmóvil observando la partida de sus paisanos. Sus ojos verdes recobraron la luz propia de ellos y su rostro recobró la fresca inocencia, al volver Ascot en sí.

-Quizás te pertenezca, Ord, pero esta vez no lo tendrás tan fácil. Esta vez lucharé y no me rendiré-murmuró el muchacho con la decisión destellando en sus ojos verdes.

oOoOoO/oOoOoO

Sus profundos ojos azules estaban posados en las resplandecientes figuras que se encontraban flotando por encima de la punta de la Torre representativa de Tokyo. Un murmullo de cascos sonó a sus espaldas y un resoplido de esfuerzo se escapó de la boca de su aprendiz.

-Realmente son la Tríada del Tiempo…-comentó Lantis con la mirada también fija en las mujeres.

-Vamos-urgió Ferio con impaciencia-Quiero saber a qué se debe todo esto.

Utilizando sus vías habituales, los cefirianos se dirigieron a la cima del gigante de hierro. Entonces, Urd, Verdandi, Skuld, salieron de su trance y con un ademán se encontraron en una dimensión diferente.

Se encontraban a las puertas de un enorme y magnífico jardín, con un enorme fresno en el centro con extraños grabados en su tronco. Sin darse cuenta se encontraban a los pies del árbol, el cual tenía un gran poder de atracción y un aroma hipnótico y embriagador…Uno a uno fueron acercándose a diferentes puntos del tronco.

Entonces, del árbol emergieron la mitad superior de los esculturales cuerpos de Skuld, Verdandi y Urd, quiénes tomándolos por los codos arrastraron a Clef, Ferio y Lantis al luminoso interior del Yggdrasil…

oOoOoO/oOoOoO

-Ughh-unos ojos dorados se abrían despistadamente observando la habitación a su alrededor. Unas risas ahogadas llamaron su atención. Miró su almohada: había un asqueroso reguero de baba cubriendo ¾ de su superficie…

Entonces, volteó a ver a Lantis que sonreía maliciosamente y…sorprendentemente a Clef riendo disimuladamente, mientras lo apuntaba con un celular…

-Estoy seguro que es un sueño.-reflexionó aun adormilado-El viejo Guru Clef no ríe nunca y no sería capaz de hacerme una broma…

Se limpió la baba, mientras intentaba liberarse de su revoltijo de sábanas, pero cayó con un ruido sordo.

-¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Las chicas se partirán de risa!-escuchó como decía entre risas la profunda voz de Lantis.

-¡E-espera, espera! ¡JAJAJAJA! Ahora viene lo mejor…-intentaba decir entre risas su maestro.

Ya libre, el príncipe se dirigía desganadamente a donde creía que era el sanitario…para encontrarse con una muy sorprendida y asqueada Fuu. Ella era la única que podía despertarlo al instante.

-¡EHHH! ¡FUU! Y-yo…discúlpame por…eh…no estar aceptable?

-¡Oh! Mmm…este sí... Sólo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien, por este…lo que viste- la rubia estaba sonrojadísima y evitaba mirarlo a los ojos.-Lávate la cara y…ponte un tapabocas o algo así, no quiero que me contagies ese resfriado. ¡Te espero en el jardín!

La chica parecía correr por su vida. Y seguía escuchando esas risas mal disimuladas detrás suyo.

-¿Eh?-ahora sí que estaba confundido. Ahora, el mago y el soldado estaban en el piso riéndose hasta más no poder…Entonces sus dormidas neuronas hicieron contacto.

-¡LANTIS, CLEF! ¡EMPIECEN A CORRER POR SUS VIDAS! ¡JURO QUE LOS MATARÉ!-gritó Ferio furioso, mientras se arrancaba de la cara una sustancia verde y viscosa que recorría su rostro.

Los cefirianos corrieron alegremente por la mansión aun partiéndose de la risa. Lantis no sabía si era el ambiente tan despreocupado de la Tierra o influencia de Umi, pero nunca creyó que el muuuuy serio Mago Supremo fuera capaz de una broma tan buena… Quizás su sueño de ver a Clef como un adolescente hormonado se cumpliría…Y nunca más dejaría de reírse.

Se detuvieron a recobrar el aliento, y entonces se dieron cuenta que se encontraban en el enorme jardín de los Ryuuzaki, era magnífico pero palidecía comparado con los jardines de Céfiro.

-¡Ah! Con que al fin despiertan, vagos-los llamó Umi quién estaba sentada en el jardín junto a una muy sonrojada Hikaru.

-Buenos días, Lantis, Clef-los saludó la pelirroja con una sonrisa-Por lo que veo, despertaron muy animados después de…bueno, lo de anoche.

Recién entonces, como si sus recuerdos hubieran sido sellados recordaron lo descubierto la noche anterior.

-¡Oh! ¡Discúlpennos, Altezas!-dijeron al unísono al tiempo que se arrodillaban frente a ellas.

-¿¡QUÉ TE DIJE, CLEF! ¡No nos trates de manera especial, seguimos siendo nosotras!-lo regañó la chica de ojos azules.

-Hum, discúlpame, pero me educaron para ser respetuoso con las divinidades-se defendió el Mago.

Hikaru miró con tristeza a Lantis y sin darse cuenta se acercó a él dejando a Umi y a Clef discutir a gusto.

-Sabes, no quisiera que me trataras fríamente por ser Urd.-la pelirroja sonrió desganadamente-Me costó mucho trabajo arrancarte sonrisas, atravesar esa barrera y no me gustaría que eso cambiara.

Para asombro de la chica, el guerrero tomó su pequeño rostro en forma de corazón entre sus manos y dejando entrever en sus oscuros ojos un brillo extraño, le confirmó con voz suave:

-No sucederá. Para mí siempre serás Hikaru Shidou…

Instintivamente, Hikaru se acercó a su querido guerrero con los ojos cerrados, esperando el tan ansiado beso pero tenía muy mala estrella…

¡PUM! Ferio había chocado con ellos al estar buscando a la bella rubia.

-¡Argh!-se quejó Lantis mentalmente. Ese príncipe de pacotilla había vuelto a arruinar su momento. En cuanto terminara lo que tuvieran qué hacer en este mundo lo mataría…

-¡Hola! No interrumpo nada, ¿o sí?-preguntó mirándolos pícaramente.

-N-no… ¡C-Claro que no!-balbuceó Hikaru toda carmesí. _–¡No pudiste ser más inoportuno por falta de tiempo!_

-¿Qué quieres tarado?-preguntó Lantis con irritación.

-Sólo quería saber si han visto a Fuu. ¡No tienes por qué ponerte así! ¡Eres tan malo!-respondió Ferio fingiendo llorar.

-Ya, ya, tranquilo Ferio. Lantis puede ser un poco insensible, pero no lo dice en serio-lo consoló la pelirroja dándole palmaditas en la espalda, al tiempo que fulminaba con la mirada al moreno.

-¿Es eso cierto?-preguntó con los ojos llorosos, solo para molestar a Lantis.

-No.-lo cortó fríamente el espadachín-Ya deja de ser payaso. Hikaru, no debes creer nada de lo que dice este imbécil.

Ferio iba a replicar, pero quedó silenciado al ver a Fuu conversando, del brazo de Ascot. Como una bala, corrió hacia ellos hecho una furia.

-Hola Fuu. Ascot-los saludó con gesto amenazador, que no asustó en lo más mínimo a la rubia.

-¡Ferio! ¡Amigo, tanto tiempo!-saludó Ascot efusivamente intentando aplacar al príncipe. Nunca lo había visto así, a pesar de que era conocida su manía por ser el centro de atención…

-Hum_. Amigo_-murmuró sarcásticamente-¿De qué hablaban?-preguntó agresivamente.

-¡Naada! De _cositas_, sólo de eso-lo provocó Fuu con aire divertido ante la fría mirada de Ferio.-¡Jajaja! Ferio, ¿qué tan celoso puedes ser?

-Mucho-masculló con la voz ronca, agarrándola con brusquedad del brazo-Fuu, eres mía y_ sólo mía._

Y sin importar la mirada de los impresionados, aunque felices: Hikaru, Lantis, Ascot, Umi y Clef, la tomó de la cintura, acercándola más a él y la besó apasionadamente, con un cuadro de alhelíes, girasoles, geranios y clemátides flotando sobre sus cabezas, dando romanticismo a la escena.

Al faltarles el aire, la pareja se separó:

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste antes?-susurró la rubia jadeante y graciosamente sonrojada.

-¿Bromeas? ¡Creí que me matarías!-repuso el chico incrédulo, sin embargo feliz de haberlo hecho.

-Tienes razón. Te mataría, pero no tengo ganas.-replicó sonriendo y mirándolo como si le suplicara que la besara otra vez.

-Por supuesto-respondió el príncipe ante la muda súplica y la besó con extremada dulzura…

Hikaru y Umi observaban la escena enternecidas. Una pensando en cómo sería un beso de Lantis. Y la otra, preguntándose si alguna vez se enamoraría así. Ferio debía ser el único capaz de hacer que Fuu olvidara que sus amigos observaban como se expresaban su amor…Hikaru intercambió una mirada traviesa con Umi, a lo que ésta asintió.

_Una pareja se encontraba en un inmenso y bellísimo jardín, protegidos de miradas indiscretas por enormes matas de alhelíes, girasoles, geranios y clemátides._

_La mujer, en su belleza parecía estar hecha de luz, con su piel de un blanco impoluto y su largo cabello rubio sostenido por una tiara de esmeraldas. Acostada en el lecho de hierbas, velaba por el sueño del hombre acostado frente a ella._

_-¿Y tú eres Baldur, el Dios de la Verdad?-se preguntó escéptica con una suave brisa acariciando sus mejillas.-Sé que el viento es incapaz de mentirme, pero sólo parece un hombre…_

_-Y tú solo pareces una mujer, Verdandi-repuso el hombre de cabello vegetal, aún con los ojos cerrados, mientras recostaba la cabeza sobre un brazo. Sonreía, el muy pícaro._

_-No soy cualquier mujer, Baldur-le recordó la diosa, sentándose con ligera indignación-Pero tú sí que eres un dios torpe, para dejarte lastimar de esa forma…Nunca entenderé a los Aesir._

_Repentinamente, el hombre rozó su mejilla con sus dedos, acariciándola con su mirada de sol-No se te ocurrió, querida Vanir, que me dejé herir para poder ser sanado por ti…_

_La aludida se sonrojó furiosamente y miró a otro lado evitándolo. Esa mirada la quemaba…_

_-Fuiste muy tonto-dijo con un hilo de voz._

_-Lo sé-musitó, observando esos ojos llenos de vida verde-Pero tú y yo sabemos que valió la pena._

¡Hikaru!-gritó exasperada una rojísima Fuu, mientras Umi reía y los chicos se miraban confundidos.

-Yo no hice nada-se defendió la pelirroja con las manos en alto.

-_Pero tú sí_- la acusó la chica de largos cabellos celestes.

-Rían ahora, Umi y Hikaru-respondió con voz baja por la rabia-Al final, seré yo quien ría.

-See, claro-se burló Umi mientras Hikaru le sacaba la lengua.

Ascot juntó valor mientras las chicas peleaban y sus amigos cefirianos se preguntaban si todas las mujeres están así de locas. Siempre fue indeciso y tímido, pero ahora si quería ganar, era necesario dejar eso atrás…

-Skuld, digo U-Umi-la llamó apenado.

-¿Sí?

-Me gustaría hablar contigo.

-¡Claro, Ascot! Vamos, allá bajo las lilas-respondió la chica señalando unas sillas.

Eso molestó al mago. ¿Qué tendrían que hablar que tuviera que ser a solas? Los siguió junto a los otros, pero entonces, el chico de cabello castaño lo detuvo:

-Necesito que sea a solas-sonrió, muy petulantemente para su gusto-Espero que no te moleste, Guru Clef.

-No, en lo absoluto. Adelante-repuso el mago con el ceño fruncido. No veía ninguna razón para evitar que hablaran. Al menos no alguna que tuviera sentido…

Clef marchó hacia su habitación con expresión molesta, ante las miradas preocupadas de sus amigos.

Hikaru observó la escena atentamente. Aquí se armaría un gran problema. Tal como ocurrió hace tanto tiempo. Por más que todos sus amigos tuvieran personalidades muy diferentes, si es que no opuestas, lo que tenían en común eran _esos celos_…

Se preguntó cuánto tiempo soportarían antes de sentirse "jaded" por esa situación…

* * *

**Bien, solo algunas aclaraciones:**

**Elegí a las flores que acompañan a Fuu y Ferio por su significado:**

**Alhelíes: Fidelidad en la adversidad**

**Clemátides: Belleza del alma.**

**Girasoles: Adoración.**

**Geranios: Preferencia.**

**Muchísimas gracias a todas las que siguen esta nunca me voy a cansar de agradecerles, jajaja!**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capi!**

**P.D: A las fanáticas del F+F, espero que estén felices por este capi!**


	10. Jaded II

**Hola! Perdonen la demora, pero estas semanas fueron de lo más emocionantes…y ocupadas.**

**Este es mi último año en el colegio (Quizás no les interese saber esto, así que simplemente adelántense a leer el capi): Pasé tantos momentos de mal humor, tristes, alegres, estúpidos, serios… y a pesar de que insistía en que no los quería, que eran los peores compañeros que podían haberme tocado...voy a extrañarlos horriblemente, incluso hasta los que no son ni fueron mis compas.**

**Porque la Promo 2010… ¡no se va ni se olvida!**

**Y como dice esa canción "Porque siempre estarán en mí, esos buenos momentos que he pasado sin saber". Bien, ya terminé con el sentimentalismo. ¡Disfruten el capi musical!**

**¡ATENCIÓN! ¡DEDICO ESTE CAPI A LINA ANDREA! ¡FELICIDADES! Ojalá la pases muy bien y encuentres a un Ferio ;)…**

**Otra acotación (Esta sí importa para el capi), la cursiva alineada es Umi y la normal es Clef y cantan a dúo en los subrayados…**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a las sádicas Clamp. Las canciones pertenecen a Aerosmith, Koda Kumi, Sixpence None the Richter y Queen.**

**

* * *

Capítulo 10- Jaded II**

¡Ughhh!. Ya era oficial. _Odiaba a Ascot_. Quizás estaba exagerando, no lo odiaba…pero eso sólo porque era incapaz de odiar a sus aprendices, es más el joven convocador era su estudiante favorito por su humildad, lealtad, buena disposición y su inocencia.

Pero ahora no podía reconocerlo, en ese joven que lo desafiaba descaradamente cada vez que tenía oportunidad. ¡Umi casi no le contaba nada! Se pasaba tooodo el santo día con ella, excepto durante las clases (Para su alivio, no logró estar en la misma clase)…Entonces, como por arte de magia, el joven aludido golpeó la puerta del salón y pidió hablar con las chicas…

Sus jovencísimos compañeros de clase miraban atemorizados al "en apariencia joven" de extraños cabellos color lavanda. Una anormal aura oscura se percibía en el normalmente apacible "alemán" y su mirada parecía decir muchas cosas que los niños buenos no deberían repetir…

Lantis miraba a su maestro con una mirada llena de picardía, para el espadachín la diversión acababa de empezar. Sin embargo, aunque pareciera extraño, la floreciente relación del impulsivo príncipe de Céfiro con la madura rubia había causado cambios en su conducta. Cambios tan extraños, que en ese momento el chico miraba reprobatoriamente a su maestro…

-Si tanto la quieres, ¿por qué no haces nada?-lo reprochó en voz baja, para luego sonreír pícaramente- Si no te mueves rápido, Ascot se te puede adelantar…

-¡¿Disculpa? –se extrañó Clef con una rudeza inusual en él ante la expresión burlona de Lantis.

-¡Ahhh! No finjas, sé que hay algo entre la "azulita" y tú- lo picó el príncipe.

El mago se limitó a gruñir. Nunca se había enamorado porque ninguna persona había sido capaz de atravesar su coraza de amabilidad paternal y magnificencia. Al menos no allá en Céfiro. Con dolor, había reconocido ese sentimiento en los ojos de una rubia armera y entonces se arrepintió por haberla tratado tan fríamente. Sólo la había hecho sufrir… ¿Por qué él no podía enamorarse? Le había sido imposible allá en Céfiro. Pero aquí en la Tierra todo estaba de cabeza. Ferio lo aconsejaba, Lantis reía, quería cortar la cabeza a su aprendiz favorito y…había caído por una chica caprichosa, valiente y alegre, que ya no le hacía caso…

-Hmpf-suspiró finalmente derrotado. -Por favor, cierra la boca, Ferio.-Había estado a punto de pedirle ayuda al casanovas de su aprendiz pero para su salvación, las chicas entraron en ese momento… ¡POR EL PILAR! ¡¿Había estado a punto de pedirle consejo a Ferio? _Debía estar muy mal_…

Umi lo miraba con preocupación, desde que había hablado con Ascot en el jardín su relación con Clef se había visto deteriorada. Se veía tan triste. Casi atormentado. Entonces recordó que ya casi no hablaba con él, ya no tenía la más mínima idea de qué podría estar pasándole…Porque se pasaba tooodo el tiempo con Ascot.

Decidida a mejorar esa situación iba a preguntarle qué le sucedía, pero una chica que ataba su largo cabello rubio en una coleta se le adelantó.

-Hola, no sé si me conoces…Bueno, no importa. Me llamo Sierra-se presentó con timidez.

El mago la miró shockeado. ¿Cómo podía parecerse tanto a ella? La chica ignoró el silencio del mago y siguió hablando.

-S-si necesitas hablar d-de eso que te preocupa… ¡Cuenta conmigo!

-¿Por qué querrías hacer eso?-preguntó Clef.

-Pues…-la chica dudó y su evidente sonrojo la delató-Y-yo siempre he querido ser…tu amiga.

Era idéntica a Presea. Quizás esta sea su oportunidad para enmendar de alguna manera la frialdad con que la había tratado. Además, si Umi tiene a Ascot…

-¡Pues desde ahora, lo eres!- exclamó Clef con amabilidad.

Umi giró su cuerpo en dirección contraria a Clef con expresión indiferente. Hikaru y Fuu intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación.

**oOoOoO/oOoOoO**

Ya estaba suspirando por enésima vez esa mañana. Se apartó los cabellos de fuego de sus ojos y se puso a soñar despierta. Quizás así se le ocurriría un buen plan que uniera a esos cabezotas de Umi y Clef y que de paso la unieran a ella con el moreno espadachín.

¿Qué? También debía pensar en sí misma de vez en cuando… Además no quería perder la apuesta con Fuu. Ella estaba convencida de que su impulsiva amiga se enamoraría del mago y no del joven convocador como auguraba su amiga rubia.

El punto en contra es que Clef se había hecho muy amigo de Sierra, quién vivía molestando a su amiga de ojos azules, quién decidía pasar más tiempo con Ascot, a pesar de que no les gustaran las mismas cosas. Por ejemplo can…

Entonces, algo hizo click en su mente. ¡ESO ES! Umi tenía una pequeña pero hermosa mansión en Kioto, preparada con muchas comodidades y como olvidar el… ¡Mejor no adelantar nada!

Un sonrojo inundaba su rostro. Notó que Lantis la observaba insistentemente, eso le recordó el montón de ocasiones favorables para besar al espadachín… ¡Todas fallidas! Pero, si es que su plan salía bien… Notó la mirada confundida y curiosa del moreno… seguro se le habrá hecho extraño que sonriera tan alegremente en el momento en que el profesor de matemática anunciaba el próximo examen… ¡AY NO! ¡¿EXAMEN DE MATEMÁTICA? ¡¿CUANDO?

Fuu reía disimuladamente. Hikaru era tan trasparente y…despistada. Pero cuando esa mentecilla retorcida maquinaba cosas, había que andar con cuidado… Definitivamente, no eran como otras chicas. Por muy dulces que aparentaran o pudieran ser, ellas siempre serían guerreras, y por tanto peligrosas de cierta forma…

-Pss, Umi, Fuu-las llamó Hikaru interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la rubia- se me ocurrió una idea genial para des-estresarnos.

-¡Bien! Ya me hacía falta-alegó Umi, fingiendo estar agotadísima.

-¿Qué quieres hacer, Hikaru?-preguntó Ferio interesadísimo. Cualquier cosa que supusiera diversión le llamaba la atención.

-Mmm…Quería ir a la casa de Kioto a pasar el fin de semana juntos- Hikaru miró a Umi con un puchero imposible de resistir-¿Podemos?-preguntó con una voz excesivamente tierna.

La chica de cabellos celestes intentó negarse, pero eso era imposible, por lo que con un suspiro admitió la derrota ante una eufórica Hikaru y una sonriente Fuu.

-¡Oh! Entonces, debería preguntarle a Ascot si querría ir…-pensó Umi en voz alta.

El mago frunció el ceño ante lo dicho por Umi.

-Y yo debería invitar a Pre- digo Sierra-añadió Clef causando que Umi le enviara una mirada asesina.

-¡No la invites! ¡Y menos a mi casa!-exclamó sin poder contenerse más.

-¡Pues no la invites! ¡Y tampoco invites a Ascot!-replicó el mago. Sonrió amargamente-¿O acaso no puedes?

Umi gruñó con expresión feroz. ¡Clef estaba utilizando su punto débil! ¡La estaba desafiando! ¡¿Pero qué se creía ese mago de pacotilla?

-Bien. Si no invitas a Sierra, no invitaré a Ascot-aceptó con voz glacial.

-Acepto.-se limitó a decir el mago.

La pequeña pelirroja analizó la situación como si se tratara de una guerra. La testarudez de esos dos le había resultado muy ventajosa, sólo esperaba que no pelearan en serio. La rubia a su vez no perdía detalle de las expresiones de su amiga, intentando leer sus intenciones. Sonrió con malicia, ya sabía por dónde iban sus pensamientos…

- Hi-ka-ru-dijo lentamente Fuu con expresión suspicaz.

-¿Qué pasa, Fu-u?-se burló la pelirroja.

-Sabes que eso es trampa.-repuso calmadamente a lo que la pelirroja se sonrojó ligeramente.

-No sé de qué estás hablando.-la mirada verde de su amiga le dijo que sabía que ella sabía de qué estaba hablando- Solo es una inocente salida, si pasa algo será cosa de ellos…

-Qué buena excusa- la felicitó-Pero aun así… ¡No perderé!

-Te desearé suerte-le guiñó un ojo burlonamente- ¡Lo veremos el Viernes!

**oOoOoO/oOoOoO**

El viaje a Kioto fue de lo más divertido…y exasperante al mismo tiempo. Por más que fuera un príncipe, Ferio no estaba muy acostumbrado a viajar tan cómodamente y sin moverse. Era un dolor de cabeza, casi tan irritante como el sonido de uñas rasgando el pizarrón. Menos mal había un mazo de cartas en el avión o no hubieran podido soportarlo…

-¿Ya llegamos?-preguntaba como un niño pequeño por 24ª vez.

-No-respondió Lantis sin inmutarse.

-Eh…creo que al fin llegamos. Chicos, miren por la ventana.-lo contradijo Hikaru, señalando con el dedo la imponente mansión.

-¡Un poquito más y me iba a volver loca!-dramatizó Umi.

-¡Por Céfiro! ¡Qué exagerados son! No estaba haciendo tanto escándalo-miró a Fuu pidiendo su opinión- ¿O sí?

La aludida no contestó, prácticamente desde el comienzo del viaje se había puesto los auriculares para ahorrarse la molestia y se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente.

-Creo que eso quiere decir que sí- sonrió el espadachín sarcásticamente.

Ferio se puso a llorar a moco tendido ante sus rientes amigos.

-¡Creí que me querías! ¡Eres tan mala! ¡Buaaaaahh!-

En eso Fuu despierta y mira a su alrededor confundida por el espectáculo de un lloroso príncipe y unos en apariencia malvados súbditos.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre aquí?-preguntó quitándose los auriculares.

-¡¿Y encima preguntas?-preguntaba el príncipe con cómica exasperación.

-Sí.-repuso Fuu calmadamente.

-¡Eres mala! ¡No quisiste soportarme durante el viaje! Me ignoraste…y- expuso el peliverde con femenina ansiedad.

-¡Ah! Eso…estaba muy cansada y sabía que no me dejarías en paz con tus preguntas como "ya llegamos" o "donde estamos"-respondió la rubia con tanta calma que rayaba en la frialdad.- Ya deja de llorar, no me gustan los llorones.

Casi como si fuera una orden, el peliverde se sorbió las lágrimas y volvió al humor de siempre.

-Es más que obvio saber quién lleva los pantalones en esta relación-comentó Umi con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Pantalones?- se extrañó Clef por la expresión- Si está usando falda.

- ¡Y qué falda!-exclamó Ferio mirando lujuriosamente las bellas piernas de la rubia.

¡PAF! La bofetada que le dio Fuu resonó en todo el avión.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a hacer algo parecido-lo amenazó Fuu ligeramente sonrojada.

-Sí, señora-respondió dócilmente Ferio.

-Ahí lo ves, Clef-mencionó Umi triunfante señalando a la pareja.-Fuu es quién lleva los pantalones en la relación.

-Definitivamente.-respondió el mago riendo.

Hikaru entabló una mirada cómplice con el espadachín y ambos sonrieron. Ambos deseaban que Umi y Clef terminaran juntos. Lo que no esperaban era el as bajo la manga de la que anteriormente fue conocida como Verdandi.

Bajaron del avión, charlando animadamente, pues la simple vista del maravilloso jardín cubierto por cristal les recordaba otro antiguo jardín y los hacía sentir tremendamente felices. Cuando al fin llegaron a las puertas de esa mansión de estilo antiguo, los recibieron en lugar de los encargados habituales, nada menos que Ascot y Sierra.

-¿Pero qué…?-Hikaru lanzó la pregunta al aire con tono consternado.

-¡TÚ!-se acusaron mutuamente Umi y Clef.- ¡¿QUÉ NO PUEDES ESTAR UN SEGUNDO SIN ÉL/ELLA?

-No puedes concluir tu propio desafío, decrépito.

-Tú tampoco, niña caprichosa.

Esas 2 palabras eran las ofensas supremas para el orgullo del mago y la diosa, por lo cual, heridos, se dieron la espalda.

-Estoy harto de ti-repuso Clef en un amenazante murmullo.

- Igual yo-respondió Umi sin ápice de miedo y emoción.

-¡Basta!-quiso detenerlos Hikaru, pero Sierra le tocó el hombro deteniéndola.

-Será mejor que lo dejes solo.-repuso mirando con tristeza a Clef que se alejaba en dirección contraria a Umi.

Ascot miraba a la chica de cabellos celestes con la misma expresión que Sierra. Se amaban, como siempre lo hicieron y ellos 2 ilusos que ansiaban las migas de ese amor…Pero aun así no se rendirían. Hasta que Umi declarara que amaba a Clef y que lucharía por él, no se rendiría.

-Eh… ¿acaso Clef conoce esta mansión?-preguntó Ferio.

-¡Oh no! ¡Clef ven aquí!-lo llamó Fuu.

-¡Psss!-resopló Lantis desdeñosamente-Volverá cuando tenga hambre y encontrará el modo de entrar.

-Si tú lo dices-repuso Fuu encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Estás seguro?-preguntó Hikaru, preocupada.

-Claro, él es el mejor m…-todos miraron a Ascot advirtiéndolo de Sierra.-¡Sí, el mejor maestro ninja!

**oOoOoO/oOoOoO**

El día había pasado muy deprisa, pues se habían divertido mucho jugando deportes como el basketball, tennis y también deportes virtuales en la Xbox…Sin importar de qué mundo fueran, todos los chicos son potenciales gamers.

Lo único que oscurecía su felicidad, eran Umi y Clef, quiénes se ignoraban olímpicamente; a pesar de que lanzaban miradas envenenadas al otro cuando estaban con Ascot o Sierra. Eso dificultaba un poco las cosas a Hikaru y a Lantis.

Esa noche, Clef sintió una extraña presencia y notó como poco a poco la energía de la mansión era drenada hasta quedar a oscuras. Volvió su azul mirada a su escritorio, allí había una carta que olía un poco chamuscada.

Umi por su parte, ya estaba saliendo dispuesta a correr con una carta con esencia a canela en sus manos. En el pasillo se encontró con Fuu y Ferio, quiénes asintieron seriamente a la muda interrogación en los ojos de la peliazul.

Hikaru, Lantis, Ascot y Sierra habían sido secuestrados por una extraña presencia, y por lo que veían, solo había energía eléctrica en una pequeña área separada del resto de la mansión. No había tiempo que perder, por lo que silenciosamente y usando magia para desvanecer el rastro de sus esencias, corrieron hasta la cabaña a orillas del lago artificial.

Fuu sonrió internamente al ver cómo aquellos dos parecían haber olvidado sus diferencias. No convenía a sus planes, pero le molestaba ver tan triste a su amiga.

Haciendo acopio de valor, Clef abrió las puertas de esa tétrica cabaña y soltó un gemido de sorpresa. Por fuera parecía una pagoda* con su estilo antiguo oriental y señorial, pero por dentro estaba llena de "cachivaches electrónicos". La cabaña se encontraría en completa oscuridad si no fueran por las frías luces azules o blancas provenientes de las máquinas, el silencio era abrumador. Daba mucho miedo.

Sin darse cuenta, los 4 respiraron profundamente armándose de valor, se sonrieron unos a otros al darse cuenta de lo parecidos que eran y se adentraron en lo desconocido. Al llegar al tercer piso, escucharon un ruido de cascos, que hizo que una brisa fría corriera por sus espinas dorsales.

-¡¿Por qué estamos aquí? ¡QUIERO VOLVER A CASA!-pensó Ferio asustado.- ¡Ah sí! ¡Porque los torpes esos se dejaron secuestrar!-entonces volvió a avanzar decidido a partirle la cara a Lantis.

Sólo quedaba una puerta, el ruido de cascos se escuchaba muy cerca. Demasiado. Entonces, antes de que pudieran tocar la puerta corrediza, ésta se abrió sola. El sonido había terminado tan pronto como había aparecido.

-¡QUE LENTOS! ¡A este paso ya estaríamos muertos!-los reprendió la pelirroja con energía.

-¡¿HIKARU?-se sorprendieron las amigas.

-Me has decepcionado, Clef- dijo el espadachín con burla- Creí que te darías cuenta de que esto es una treta de esta señorita-al mencionar a Hikaru su expresión se suavizó casi imperceptiblemente.

Umi y Fuu abrían los ojos enormemente intentando absorber lo ocurrido. Su inocente amiga las había engañado… Clef miraba al suelo avergonzado, la carta chamuscada delataba a Hikaru…

-¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡Son unos capos!-reía Ferio- ¡Hasta ahora nunca ví a nadie sorprender así a Guru Clef. Y por lo que veo, mi querida Fuu, nunca creerías que Hikaru podría ganarte respecto a trucos

- ¿Qué quieren? –preguntó Fuu con un suspiro de frustración.

-Deseo que canten-rió la pelirroja. Los otros 4 la miraron sin entender. –Pero no será tan fácil. Antes deberemos jugar a la botella y el desafío será cantar.

Clef se sonrojó.

-Me parece bien.- aceptó la chica de cabellos celestes –Ten cuidado, Karu, las cosas podrían salirte al revés- la retó Umi.

Fuu con los ojos cerrados rezaba para que no la hicieran cantar una empalagosa canción romántica. Cuando abrió los ojos notó que no estaba Sierra y Ascot pero lo dejó pasar. Mientras menos supieran mejor…

La primera en caer fue la organizadora o sea Hikaru a manos de una maléfica Umi. La pobre pelirroja sudó frío mientras veía a su amiga elegir la canción que cantaría.

-¡Ah! ¡Aquí está! "Kiss me".

La pobre chica se sonrojó hasta más no poder y evitó voltear a ver a Lantis o se desmayaría.

-¡Vamos, Hika! Estoy seguro de que a Lantis le encantará-intentó animarla Ferio, con pésimos resultados.

Hikaru inhaló profundamente y entró a su lugar feliz.

Su voz sonó cándida y suave, justo como la canción requería:

_Kiss me out of the bearded barley_

_Nightly, beside the green, green grass_

_Swing, swing, swing the spinning step_

_You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress_

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor, lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

_Silver moon's sparkling_

_So kiss me_

_Kiss me down by the broken tree house_

_Swing me upon its hanging tire_

_Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat_

Ferio no pudo reprimir una carcajada al imaginar a Lantis con un sombrero floreado… El espadachín nunca antes se había sentido tan avergonzado.

_We'll take the trail marked on your father's map_

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor, lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

_Silver moon's sparkling_

_So kiss me_

El rostro de Hikaru se iluminaba al cantar aquel sueño imposible, pero el color carmín no salía de sus mejillas. Lantis la miraba embelesado, nunca antes la había visto tan encantadora… Por ella hasta usaría zapatos floreados a juego con el sombrero. Pero no frente a Ferio…

_Kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor, lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

_Silver moon's sparkling_

_So kiss me_

-¡Bravo, Karu!- la felicitó Umi con satisfacción.

-Ahora solo falta declararte más obviamente- le susurró Fuu maliciosamente.

-Ya cállense.-pidió la pelirroja a punto de desmayarse-¡El juego debe continuar!

-Estuviste encantadora-murmuró Lantis con los ojos brillantes.

-G-gracias.-respondió la chica apenada.

El juego maquiavélico siguió y esta vez se cobró como víctima a Ferio. ¿Verdugo? Nada menos que el malvado Lantis. Quién fijó su condición en la mente del príncipe:

-_Sólo tengo una condición: Sea cuál sea la canción deberás dedicársela a Fuu.- el príncipe suspiró aliviado- Y elegiré una canción al azar. Sin mirar._

- ¿Y si no lo hago?- lo retó.

_-Pues… puedes irte a nadar desnudo a ese lago encantador a las 3 de la madrugada._

- ¡Psss! No es nada-replicó Ferio.

_-Ehhh…Ferio por si no lo notaste ese lago está congelado. En Kioto hace un frío tremendo._

-Pero… ¿y la piscina?

_-Estaba climatizada._

-¿El jardín?

_-Por si no lo notaste, estaba en un invernadero_

. -Está bien. Acepto el reto- suspiró derrotado. Dedico a mi amada Fuu-dijo haciendo una ligera reverencia a la rubia.-la siguiente canción…

-" I want to break free" de Queen- completó el espadachín con ojos centelleantes.

El príncipe tragó saliva con desesperación. El solo sabía la primera parte de esa canción y por lo que tradujeron no era muy romántica que digamos…Pero como debía demostrar que su palabra valía la pena, cantó valerosamente para la rubia de sus pensamientos.

_I want to break free_

_I want to break free_

_I want to break free from your lies_

_You're so self-satisfied I don't need you_

_Ferio quiso llorar al imaginar el significado de esa mirada feroz lanzada por Fuu…_

-¿Con que soy una mentirosa que se satisface por sí misma?-pensó la rubia fulminando con la mirada al príncipe.

_I've got to break free_

_God knows God knows I want to break free_

_I've fallen in love_

_I've fallen in love for the first time_

_And this time I know it's for real_

_I've fallen in love yeah_

_God knows God knows I've fallen in love_

Esta estrofa sí que lo había favorecido y sí que se ajustaba a su personalidad. Fuu era la primera persona de quién podía decir que estaba realmente enamorado.

_It's strange but it's true_

_I can't get over the way you love me like you do_

_But I have to be sure_

_When I walk out that door_

_Oh how I want to be free baby_

_Oh how I want to be free_

_Oh how I want to break free_

_But life still goes on_

_I can't get used to living without living without_

_Living without you by my side_

Ferio miraba a Fuu tan profundamente al cantar las últimas dos líneas que no pudo menos que creerle…

_I don't want to live alone hey_

_God knows got to make it on my own_

_So baby can't you see_

_Ive got to break free_

_Ive got to break free_

_I want to break free yeah_

_I want I want I want I want to break free..._

-¿Qué te sucede Fuu?- preguntó Hikaru "angelicalmente"- Estás toda roja. ¿No tendrás fiebre?

-N-No, ¡claro que no!-balbuceó la rubia sonrojándose aún más si era posible.

-Si te sientes mal puedo cargarte hasta tu habitación-ofreció Ferio con una sonrisa arrebatadora que mareó a Fuu.

-N-no es necesario- intentó convencerlo una muy roja Fuu.

Entre risas la rueda del mal siguió su trayecto… Esta vez Fuu tomó la botella buscando venganza, pero el resultado no fue muy claro:

La botella apuntaba en el escaso espacio entre Umi y Clef. Es que sin haberse dado cuenta los dos se habían acercado bastante y habían olvidado su enojo y celos al no estar presentes los causantes.

-Yo digo que Guru Clef debería cantar- opinó Ferio.

-No, es Umi la que debería cantar- aportó Hikaru.

-No lo creo. Deberían cantar los dos.-decidió Fuu con una sonrisa llena de intención- Cantarán "Jaded" de Aerosmith. Acérquense un momento-pidió la chica de ojos verdes a sus víctimas.

Perplejos los dos obedecieron y se enteraron del arreglo que había dispuesto la rubia…

-¡Fuu! –exclamó el mago.

-¡Voy a vengarme!-masculló Umi apretando los nudillos.

-¡Ya, ya! Empiecen a cantar- los urgió Lantis. Los otros asintieron con la cabeza, preparándose para el duelo musical, digo dueto…

_Hey_

_J-J-J-Jaded_

You've got your mama's style but you're yesterday's child to me

So Jaded

_You think that's where it's at but is that where it's supposed to be?_

You're gettin' it all over me

- ¡Eso es mentira!- pensó Umi escandalizada con las mejillas coloreadas.

X-rated

Los dos enrojecieron bastante al cantar esa parte, haciendo estallar en risas a Lantis.

My, my, baby blue

(Yeah I'm thinkin' 'bout you)

_My, my, baby blue_

_Yeah, you're so Jaded_

And I'm the one that Jaded you

_Hey_

_J-J-J-Jaded_

In all its misery it will always be what I love and hated

_And maybe take a ride to the other side we're thinkin' of_

We'll slip into the velvet glove

_And be Jaded_

My, my, baby blue

(Yeah I'm thinkin' 'bout you)

_My, my, baby blue_

_Yeah, I'm so Jaded_

And baby I'm afraid of you

- ¡No le tengo miedo! Por más que sus berrinches puedan ser inconvenientes para mí…-se quejó Clef mentalmente.

_You're thinkin' so complicated_

I've had it all up to here

_But it's so overrated_

Love and hate it

_Wouldn't trade it_

Love Me Jaded

_Hey_

_J-J-J-Jaded_

There ain't no "baby please" when I'm shootin' the breeze with her

Umi fulminó con la mirada a Clef…ese verso le recordaba mucho a cierta rubia.

_When everything you see is a blur_

And ecstasy's what you prefer

-Cambiemos "ecstasy" por Ascot para que sea más realista-ironizó Clef.

_My, my baby blue_

(Blue, blue, blue, Yeah)

(_I'm talkin' 'bout you)_

(Blue, blue, blue, blue Yeah)

_(Yeah, been thinkin' 'bout you_)

My, my, baby blue

_Yeah, you're so Jaded _(Baby)

_Jaded _ (Baby)

_You're so Jaded_

'Cause I'm the one that Jaded you

-¡Wow! ¡Estuvieron geniales!- los felicitó una muy animada Hikaru- Parecería que nacieron para cantar a dueto.

-No digas eso, creo que desafiné bastante-comentó Clef apenado.

-Si tú desafinaste, entonces debo haber pasado la vergüenza de mi vida-se lamentó fingidamente su pareja… ¡de canto!- Al haber cantado tan mal…-completó pasando un brazo por sus hombros con gesto amistoso.

Clef se sorprendió pero luego sonrió y correspondió el abrazo. Los dos ojiazules se miraron cómplicemente.

-Mmm… por las miradas que se daban yo creería que se tomaron muy en serio el contenido de la canción- los molestó Fuu, divertida.

Los ojos azules de Umi se encendieron como si fuego frío. Ya lamentaría eso…

Y efectivamente, al final cayó Fuu. Todos, excepto Ferio, miraron a Fuu maliciosamente. Más de una vez habían caído en alguna de las tretas de la rubia y ahora finalmente cobrarían venganza. La pobre víctima estaba paralizada de miedo, sólo podía ver como sus verdugos discutían acerca de la canción que la obligarían a cantar.

-¡Muahahahaa!- reía Umi maléficamente.

-La canción que elegimos…-empezó a decir Clef con un brillo sombrío en los ojos.

-Te gustará bastante dedicarla a Ferio…- comentó Lantis sonriendo sarcásticamente.

- Es "1000 Words" de Koda Kumi. Empalagosa, como te gusta- terminó Hikaru.

- Son unos desgraciados-masculló la rubia con rabia.

-¡Vamos, Fuu! ¿Canta, si?- insistió Ferio ansioso de escuchar cantar a su diosa.

-Fuu, no seas mala con Ferio y ¡canta ya!- la reprochó Umi aunque sonreía.

-¡QUE CANTE! ¡QUE CANTE! ¡QUE CANTE!- gritaban Hikaru, Lantis, Clef y Ferio.

-¡Qué pesados son!-murmuró resignada- Está bien, cantaré. ¿Contentos?

_kimi no kotoba wa_

_yume no yasashisa kana uso zenbu oikakushiteru_

_zurui yo ne_

Sé que me ocultas cosas

Usando palabras gentiles para protegerme

Tus palabras fueron como un sueño

Pero los sueños no me engañan

Al menos no tan fácilmente…

Sin darse cuenta sus ojos se ensombrecieron antes de cantar la siguiente estrofa, que le recordaba algo que le había pasado siendo Verdandi…

_tabi datsu kimi ni_

_sameta senaka misete_

_kitte ita yo_

_hitori tatakau no_

_zurui yo ne_

Actué muy fría contigo entonces

No me despedí de ti antes de irte

Pero estaba escuchando

Peleabas tus batallas lejos de mí

Fácilmente lejos

_kaete kuru kara_

_oikoshite yuku kimi no koe_

_ijihatte tsuyoi furi toki wo modoshite_

_sakebeba yokatta_

_ikanaide to namida ko wo shitara_

_ima wa dekiru donna koto mo_

"Guarda tus lágrimas porque volveré"

Escuché que me susurraste

Mientras atravesabas esa puerta

Aun así juré esconder el dolor

Cuando regreso las páginas

Pienso que gritarte haya podido ser la respuesta

Pero y si lloraba y te suplicaba que no te partieras?

Ahora, ya no tengo miedo de decir lo que hay en mi corazón

-¡Qué romántica!- se burló Umi, sacándole la lengua. Fuu le sonrió y siguió la canción

_ienakatta sen(1000) no kotoba wo_

_harukana kimi no senaka ni wo kuru yo_

_tsubasa ni kaete_

_ienakatta sen no kotoba wo?_

_kizutsuita kimi no senaka ni yorisoi_

_dakishimeru_

Porque 1000 palabras

Atraviesan los años

Volando hasta ti

Incluso si no las veo sé que te alcanzarán

Sobre alas de plata…

Oh, mil palabras, mil abrazos

Te envolverán

Haciendo tus días difíciles alejarse

Te estrecharán por siempre.

La cantante había cerrado los ojos con emoción en la última estrofa. Se había emocionado tanto que unas lágrimas traicioneras amenazaban con escapar.

Pero cuando abrió los ojos se vió en los brazos de ese príncipe de otro mundo que hacía suspirar su corazón desde hace tanto tiempo. Sonrió suavemente y se dejó estrechar en sus brazos.

-Ya era hora de que te enamoraras, hermanito-comentó una voz dulce, muy conocida para Ferio.

-¡ESMERALDA!-chilló Ferio soltándose apenas de una muy sonrojada Fuu-¿Pero cómo...?

Su mirada dorada se fijó en Clef quién sostenía la comunicación entre otros mundos con una sonrisa apacible. Su dulce hermana lo miraba con ternura como siempre acompañada por Zagato, quién sonreía burlonamente.

-¡MAGOSAURIO! ¡¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO?-bramó el príncipe.

-Era una promesa que hice con la Princesa-explicó sin cambiar de expresión- Quería que le avisara cuando te enamoraras realmente.

-¡Qué milagro! Siempre creí que seguirías mis…-Zagato calló al ver la mirada furibunda de Esmeralda- Digo, me alegro mucho de que hayas encontrado a alguien que te soporte.

-¡Zagato!-exclamó la princesa, pero rió igualmente.

-¡Arghh! Seguís igual de pesado…-murmuró Ferio con amargura.

-¡Ughh! Sólo falta la cámara-se quejó Fuu en voz baja.

-Bueno…Hay una cámara en cada habitación-le recordó Umi con expresión traviesa. La venita en la frente de la rubia significaba peligro por lo que la ojiazul empezó a alejarse…

-Diosas de la Trilogía del Tiempo.-las llamó el Pilar.

Las tres chicas olvidaron sus ganas de matarse e hicieron una reverencia.

-No saben cuánto me alegra conocerlas finalmente. Pero me alegra más saber que una será mi cuñada-rió traviesamente. Fuu se sonrojó notoriamente- Sin embargo sólo tengo un favor que pedirles.

- Por favor, díganos, Princesa.

-Tengan mucho cuidado. El Ragnarok está cerca-la mirada azul-verdosa de la mujer se ensombreció- Esta calma solo es el presagio de la guerra. No quisiera que la tragedia volviera a repetirse.-Zagato la estrechó contra él, dándole el apoyo necesario.- Urd, Skuld y Verdandi, perdónenme por lo que voy a hacer…

-No se preocupe…-dijo Hikaru con triste expresión. Le dolía el corazón al ver sufrir a alguien tan puro como ella.

Esmeralda sonrió tristemente. En menos de un segundo una cálida luz, proveniente de la gema de su frente golpeó a las chicas, quiénes quedaron inconscientes.

-¡¿Hermana, qué les hiciste?-interrogó Ferio alarmado.

-Desbloqueé todos sus recuerdos como diosas. Están dormidas-se limitó a decir apagadamente.- Ellas sólo recordaban los momentos felices y sin emociones fuertes. Probablemente un hechizo para protegerlas del dolor…

En ese momento las amigas se revolvían inquietas. Parecían sufrir bastante. Las lágrimas empezaban a bañar sus rostros.

-¿Era necesario que le devolvieras esos recuerdos, Princesa?- preguntó Clef con un tono casi irrespetuoso. Sentía que esas chicas eran quiénes menos querría ver sufrir…

Esmeralda cubrió su fino rostro con sus manos. Estaba llorando.

-Es necesario que recuerden quién las había traicionado.-logró decir entre sollozos.

* * *

**Hola otra vez! Qué les pareció? Porfa discúlpenme por la demora, pero espero que el largo del capi los consuele. ¡Se les agradece mucho los reviews! Gracias por no haberse olvidado de mí tanto a las que me siguieron desde el principio (Stern-Rosenkreuz, Hanna Sonatina, Linis A.02,ddmanzanita, Mia Ryuzaki,) como a las nuevas (nova hoshizoku,diiana)**

***Una pagoda es el edificio de varios niveles común en varios países asiáticos, entre otros China, India, Japón, Tailandia y Corea.**


	11. Al fin actuamos como guerreros?

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, voy a aprovechar este espacio para responder algunas preguntas…**

**Ivi, las chicas a pesar de ser diosas tienen mucho respeto a Esmeralda, no es que le sirven.**

**Diiana, la artista es Koda Kumi por si te interesa.**

**Infinitas gracias a ddmanzanita, Stern-Rosenkreuz, Hanna-Sonatina, Mia Ryuuzaki, Linis A.02,Ivi y diiana. Gracias a ustedes sigo con el fic. Disculpenme porfa! Peero …la inspiración se me ahogó con tantos exámenes!**

**¡ATENCIÓN, ATENCIÓN! Hoy es el cumple de otra amiga brujita: Hanna!**

**¡Muchas felicidades! ¡Pórtate mal! Jajaja!**

**Disfruten el capi ;)**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son del cuarteto Clamp. (Las envidio… deben ser millonarias!)**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 11- ¿Al fin actuamos como Guerreros?**

La comunicación se había acabado. Esmeralda y Zagato habían desaparecido. Los muchachos se miraron unos a otros fijamente. Había algo diferente en ellos y no podían verlo. ¿Acaso Zagato…? ¡Nah! _Lo habrían sentido…_

-Bien, llevémoslas a sus habitaciones-sugirió el Mago Supremo señalando con la mirada a las 3 adolescentes que parecían emitir un espectáculo de luces parecidas a las de la aurora boreal.

-Bien- soltó el príncipe con seriedad inusual.

Lantis abrió los ojos más de la cuenta.

-¡NO!-escupieron Lantis y Clef al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué?-se extrañó Ferio.

-No creo que sea recomendable que vayas a su habitación-expuso el espadachín seriamente.

-Es cierto. Quién sabe qué cosas harías a la pobre Fuu si te dejáramos solo con ella.-agregó Clef.

-¡QUE SÉ CONTROLARME!-exclamó Ferio exasperado ante la desconfianza de sus paisanos.

-¡Shhh! -lo regañó el mago con la mirada.

-Está bien. Te dejaremos cargarla hasta su habitación.-musitó Lantis.

-¡Pero vigilaré tu mente! Así que nada de aprovechar su inconsciencia-siseó Clef observándolo penetrantemente.

-¡Por el Pilar! ¿Cómo pueden pensar algo así? ¡¿Y de mí?- pensó el príncipe en voz alta con mucha indignación.

-Ferio, puedo escucharte.-dijo Lantis quedamente. El peliverde maldijo en voz baja a su costumbre de pensar en voz alta - Además eres discípulo de Zagato, el "seductor" de Céfiro. Eso puede dar a entender muchas cosas no muy bonitas…

Ferio hizo una mueca de indignación.

-Ya que aclaramos eso...Llevémoslas a sus habitaciones-los urgió el Mago-Recuerden que desde ahora somos sus guardianes.

Sin embargo, cuando los dedos de los cefirianos estuvieron a milímetros de tocar a las chicas fueron repelidos fuertemente por una antiquísima magia. Un escudo con diferentes símbolos, se materializó sobre las figuras durmientes de las jóvenes.

Fue entonces solamente que los muy despistados se dieron cuenta de todo lo que conllevaba ser una divinidad. Es cierto que las chicas eran muy agradables con ellos y bastante humildes a pesar de su status divino (exceptuando claro a cierta niña de cabellos azules), pero eso no quería decir que ellos deberían tratarlas tan irreverentemente. Después de todo sólo eran como sus guardaespaldas…

-¿Ahora como las llevamos?-se preguntó Ferio sobándose la nuca.

Lantis y Clef lo miraron con reproche.

-¡Solo quieres quedarte a solas con ella!-exclamó Clef con una venita resaltando en su frente-Pobrecita Fuu, quitando de lado sus trampas y esas sonrisas con doble sentido, es una niña tan inocente y viene a caer en las garras de este degenerado…

_-¿Inocente? ¡See, claro!-_ironizó mentalmente el espadachín.-Quizás si utilizamos magia podamos llevarlas a sus habitaciones.-sugirió cambiando de tema.

-Es cierto. Después de todo no tenemos tiempo que perder.-comentó Clef pensativo-Quizás deberíamos poner hechizos protectores en cada entrada…

-¡Por poco lo olvido! ¡Nuestra primera misión como Guerreros!-exclamó el joven príncipe con mucha emoción-Ya casi creía que fui llamado para conocer a Fuu, lo cual no me molesta para nada…

-¿Acaso alguien sabe qué apariencia tienen las runas legendarias?-interrogó cortando al príncipe, tan inexpresivo como siempre. No se sentía muy cómodo hablando de sentimientos.

-No. Se supone que los humanos solo pueden verlo en el Ragnarok.-explicó Clef con aire distraído.

-¿Acaso no son runas los símbolos de las 3 divinidades de Céfiro?- preguntó Ferio con los ojos entrecerrados por el esfuerzo de recordar esa lejana clase de Historia de Céfiro.

-… ¡Y nadie las ha visto! ¡Y cómo somos sus guardianes solo nosotros podremos saber que esos son los símbolos que buscamos! ¡BIEEEN!-completó Lantis emocionado y con los brazos en alto, casi dando saltitos; por lo que Clef y Ferio lo miraron como si estuviera drogado.- ¿Qué? ¿No puedo emocionarme?-espetó con la mayor frialdad que pudo.

-No. Se supone que eres un personaje inexpresivo.-respondió el Mago con seriedad.

-¡¿Que no puedo salirme del contexto original?- se exaltó el guerrero.

-No.

El príncipe se limitó a mirarlos con la confusión pintada en su apuesto rostro.

-¿Qué tal si seguimos con lo que estábamos hablando?

-Sí- se limitó a responder el espadachín tan inexpresivo como siempre. Parecía que no había pasado nada…

-La fuerza que nos repelió, tenía símbolos pero no recuerdo cuales-comentó Ferio pensativo.

-Siendo ellas la Trilogía Legendaria…-Lantis dejó ese pensamiento al aire.

-Entonces sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo- dijo Clef con determinación mirando a sus compañeros y asegurándose de que supieran de qué estaba hablando.

Las miradas seguras de los jóvenes lo confirmaron.

-Entonces, a la cuenta de 3- los urgió el Mago.

-1…

-2…

-¡3!…

Otra vez fueron repelidos duramente, pero esta vez reaccionaron antes de que esa energía volviera al interior de sus protegidas, deteniendo el tiempo lo más que pudieron. La habitación parecía un cuadro bastante deprimente. Tan silencioso, inmóvil y falto de color.

Ferio sonrió amargamente, ahora estaba seguro de que Zagato había hecho algo con ellos, en especial con él. Había despertado sus habilidades como guardianes, en su caso hasta había despertado la magia de la cual carecía…

Los ojos de Clef estaban abiertos a más no poder. _Esos símbolos… _

Llama.

Olas.

Alas.

¡Eran los de los Genios que dormían en los templos del Cielo, del Mar y del Volcán! Estaban metiéndose en algo realmente grande…

Lantis se encontraba al igual que su maestro esperando el encuentro con los Genios. A pesar de haber vivido en un mundo de magia como Céfiro, el Cail se encontraba pasmado. Nunca había creído en las antiguas tradiciones. Quién diría que estas 3 niñas tan terrestres estaban tan profundamente vinculadas a la mitología de su mundo…

La energía se acumuló en el pecho de Hikaru, Umi y Fuu formando pequeños vórtices, de los cuales emergieron un pico dorado, un cuerno plateado y un hocico azul.

El momento estaba impregnado de solemnidad, los Legendarios Genios de Céfiro se presentarían ante simples mortales de vidas horriblemente largas.

Finalmente, salieron del interior de Hikaru, Umi y Fuu, Rayearth, Ceres y Windam. Los altivos genios estudiaban con sus penetrantes miradas el corazón de los guardianes. Nerviosos, los jóvenes cefirianos quedaron inmóviles.

Sin embargo, antes de lo que creían el examen terminó. Los Genios bajaron sus enormes cabezas.

-Bienvenido, Amo Hoenir. Diga nuestros nombres y obedeceremos.-clamaron con voz profunda.

Confundidos, Lantis, Ferio y Clef voltearon. No podían referirse a ellos con ese nombre, que por alguna razón se les hacía tan conocido.

-¡Ascot!-gritaron al unísono.

-¿Por qué se sorprenden? Siempre fui magnífico con las bestias.- replicó con desdén.-Al igual que ustedes escoria Aesir, siempre despreciaron mis habilidades.

-Ascot.-susurró Clef dolido.

-¡¿Cuándo entenderás, Ord? ¡No quiero tu compasión!-gritó Hoenir con ira.

-¡Basta, Ascot!-gritó a su vez Ferio- ¡Nunca te hemos subestimado!

El joven clavó sus ojos de un color verde apagado en el Príncipe dejándolo helado. Entonces, observó con odio a Clef, ignorando a Lantis . El Mago Supremo decidió callar y lo miró con frialdad,aunque lo que dijera fuera falso. Ese no era Ascot.

-No puedes mentir, Baldur, sin embargo no puedes hablar por estos dos.-dirigió nuevamente su mirada al príncipe suavizándola un poco- Eras mi único amigo, no te conviertas en un enemigo.

Ferio se limitó a mirarlo con una mezcla de confusión y tristeza. No podía creer lo que su amigo estaba diciendo, pero algo dentro de él, le decía que era verdad.

-¡Tú las traicionaste!-dijo Lantis calmadamente, pero con los ojos hechos ascuas.

Hoenir palideció notablemente y volteó a verlo directamente por primera vez.

-Vidar.-dijo con la voz quebrada y los ojos desorbitados por el miedo.

-Soy yo, pequeño Hoenir.-sonrió macabramente el espadachín.- Estoy aquí para vengar la sangre de Urd y sus hermanas.

* * *

**Bien, que les pareció? Sé que fue muy larga la espera y que el capi fue más bien un poco corto, pero espero que les parezca interesante. Porfa no me maten! Ascot sigue siendo tan bueno como siempre, pero su alter-ego, no lo es tanto...**

**El próximo capítulo intentaré hacerlo más cómico y entrarán en acción nuestras queridas guerreras.**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capi!**


	12. El Fuego de Urd I

**¡Tanto tiempo! Gracias a todas las personas que siguen mi historia hasta ahora, de verdad, deben ser las personas más pacientes del mundo jejeje! Aunque tampoco es que pueden hacer mucho en mi contra… (Fiuuu! Qué alivio estar lejos! Jajaja) Pero ya en serio, estoy muy agradecida con anónima (tranqui, no soy de las que tienen algo en contra de los anónimos), con Linis y Hanna mis amigas las Fuu/Anaís jajaja!, y por supuesto a Stern-Rosenkreuz, me conmovió bastante que hayas estado revisando todos los días para encontrar alguna actualización *-*! **

**Agradezco también a mi nueva lectora Selece's Child, no solo por seguir mi historia sino por permitirme traducir la suya ¡You rock!**

**Este capítulo está dedicado a las fans de la pareja Hikaru+Lantis**

**Bien a partir de ahora van a sucederse los recuerdos de Urd, Verdandi y Skuld, ¡disfrútenlos! Espero que no se decepcionen porque esto está cayendo cada vez más en lo romántico que en lo humorístico.**

**Disclaimer: Las fantásticas Guerreras son de Clamp.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 12- El Fuego de Urd I.**

La muchachita de rojos cabellos se incorporó lentamente con una extraña sensación. Se sentía tan liviana, _como incorpórea_. De seguro seguía soñando.

Se encontraba en una gran habitación rectangular de antiguo estilo japonés, curiosamente la habitación contaba con dvd player, una tv led y sus amigas dormían pesadamente a sus costados. Sonriendo levemente recordó el juego que se habían obligado a jugar y el haber conocido a la Soberana de Céfiro.

No recordaba lo sucedido después, pero la situación parecía haber cambiado notoriamente: la anteriormente sonriente Princesa, sollozaba apoyada en su marido, quién se encargaba de explicar con solemnidad cosas que por alguna razón no podía escuchar ni entender.

Hikaru se sostuvo la cabeza con ambas manos, le daba jaqueca intentar entender a Zagato, por lo que se limitó a observar a la pareja perfecta formada por Esmeralda y Zagato.

Con un suspiro pensó que debieron estar así de unidos casi desde siempre y para siempre. A pesar de no ser una típica chica romántica, no podía imaginarlos separados.

-Yo tampoco podría. Se complementan perfectamente- comentó alguien en un suspiro cargado de ternura y… ¿sufrimiento?

Por alguna razón, nuestra pelirroja no se sobresaltó ni incomodó por la presencia de esta extraña, e incluso se sentía cálida y completa. Pero no pudo evitar la curiosidad y volteó a mirar a su interlocutora, esperando no convertirse en sal…

Cabellera flameante, ojos fieros y sensuales, complexión delgada pero firme, cubierta con una extraña armadura, quizás solo unos pocos centímetros más alta, pero de una presencia imponente.

Así era Urd, verla era ver a una llama viviente. Incluso inmóvil parecía bailotear como una lengua de fuego. Hikaru no pudo evitar sentirse intimidada ante la Diosa del Pasado, a pesar de tratarse de ella misma.

La Diosa sonrió socarronamente intentando evitar que saliera a flote el agrado que sentía por la pequeña.

-Tal parece que me he convertido en una dulce y frágil doncella en apuros- rió relajando de alguna manera a una tensa Hikaru.- Espero que tengas la fortaleza necesaria para controlar el pasado, empezando por el nuestro- añadió con seriedad.

Hikaru asintió gravemente. Comprendió el desafío oculto en sus palabras- ¡Le demostraré lo que esta frágil doncella puede hacer!- pensó con ardor.- _¡No me dejaré vencer!_

Urd sonrió imperceptiblemente. Ese valor era algo tan suyo…

-¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?- preguntó con gesto desafiante pero inocente.

-Conóceme-respondió quedamente con una sonrisa melancólica.

Y antes de poder parpadear por segunda vez, se vio envuelta por una columna de fuego. Urd observaba inexpresivamente a su alter-ego gritar de dolor hasta quedar en trance. Dos lágrimas ardientes caían de los inexpresivos ojos de la joven.

Entonces, Rayearth se acercó a la Diosa inclinando la enorme cabeza. Urd asintió en aprobación.

-Su Majestad del Fuego,-inició observando a su ama- ¿Cómo puede observarse a sí misma en semejante estado, cuando siempre levantó su espada al ver sufrir a alguien más?

-Esta niña Hikaru, soy yo, pero al mismo tiempo no lo es.- comentó en tono de confidencia. Rayearth se acostó a los pies de la mujer y esta acarició su cabeza- En el Universo Hikaru y yo representamos la misma entidad, sin embargo somos personas diferentes.

-No existen dos personas iguales en el mundo. En ningún mundo-suspiró el lobo de fuego.

-Es cierto-admitió acariciándolo detrás de las orejas- Es por eso que decidimos dar a Hikaru, Umi y Fuu, la felicidad que nos fue negada siendo Urd, Skuld y Verdandi.

oOoOoO/oOoOoO

Un deliciosamente inmenso jardín daba la bienvenida a Hikaru, que a pesar de estar todavía un poco aturdida, sonreía por la vista, aromas, sonidos y texturas que embriagaban sus sentidos.

-Así debe sentirse estar en el paraíso-murmuró.

Dos voces cantarinas la arrastraron a la realidad.

-¡Urd, despierta, hermana!-clamaban las voces.

-¡Mmm! ¿Qué sucede?-respondió con dulzura, la niña llamada Urd. Hikaru estaba pasmada. Su cuerpo actuaba automáticamente, pero no por eso cada movimiento dejaba de sentirse auténticamente suyo.

-¡¿Acaso has dejado el Asgard?-exclamaba Skuld exaltada. Aún en ese tiempo, Umi conservaba su carácter y su falta de paciencia- ¡Es nuestra primera práctica de batalla con los _Aesir_!

-Aunque no quiera, debemos ir para que nos reconozcan en nuestro status de _Vanir_.-agregó Verdandi con un mohín de enfado disimulado- De lo contrario nos atacarán diariamente en sus "juegos" para ir al Valhala…

-¡Humpf! Está bien. Iremos-respondió con una sonrisa y gestos desafiantes. Para Hikaru era tan extraño que sus dos amigas, ahora hermanas necesitaran su aprobación para actuar- Después de todo, me gustaría probar sus habilidades con la espada.

Skuld respondió a su sonrisa socarrona con otra igual. Por lo visto le encantaba presumir de sus habilidades al esgrimir la espada.

Verdandi negaba con la cabeza, frustrada. Portaba un arco y un carcaj cargado de flechas, pero no le agradaba la idea.

-Verdandi, hermana, eres libre de hacer cuanto desees. No quiero que estés triste o enfadada- dijo la pelirroja suavizando su expresión. El ceño de la rubia se alisó y sonrió con dulzura.

-Urd, no te preocupes. Quizás, pasemos momentos divertidos allá.

Mientras las niñas caminaban, Hikaru vio al astro rey girar alrededor de la tierra varias veces. ¿Acaso se encontraban tan lejos? Sin embargo ninguna de las 3 lucía cansada y el tiempo parecía haberse detenido.

Finalmente llegaron al Asgard, donde la pelirroja pudo notar a 4 hombres muy fornidos y peludos correr a darles una "calurosa bienvenida". Sin pensarlo más las jóvenes diosas empuñaron sus armas y se dispusieron a dejar fuera de combate a sus contrincantes.

Desde los recuerdos de Urd, la adolescente observó como las pequeñas diosas, quiénes aparentaban unos 9 ó 10 años, dominaban la batalla. Verdandi dejó inmovilizados a dos hombres con sus flechas, mientras que Urd y Skuld, apuntaban a las gargantas de sus enemigos caídos.

-Somos las Nornas. Déjennos pasar- pidió Urd con seriedad. Pero solo recibió un escupitajo de parte del hombre. Hikaru quiso llorar. Aunque no lo demostró en ese momento Urd se sintió excesivamente angustiada y humillada…

La reacción de Umi, o mejor dicho Skuld no se hizo esperar. Con una violenta patada hizo perder la conciencia y bastante sangre al imbécil que se atrevió a humillar a su hermana. El hombre en cuestión desapareció en segundos.

-¡¿A ver quién es el próximo que se atreve a faltarnos el respeto!-espetó con dureza la niña de cabellos azules, intentando evitar que las lágrimas arrasen sus ojos.

Verdandi abrazó a Urd, quién arrojaba fuego por los ojos y le limpió la mejilla con una suave brisa, reconfortándola. Aunque sus gestos se mantuvieron desafiantes a sus enemigos.

Los hombres se ponen de pie y con gesto adusto se hacen a un lado.

-Han pasado la prueba, pueden avanzar, Señoras Nornas.

_Esa fue la primera vez que ví a Vidar…-_narró Urd con emoción dentro de su mente.

Efectivamente, al traspasar las doradas puertas del Asgard pudo ver a un muchacho enzarzado en batalla con un adolescente de largos cabellos de un rubio platinado.

La pequeña de cabellos de fuego, observó detenidamente los ágiles movimientos del chico de cortos cabellos oscuros y fría apariencia. Sólo por una fracción de segundo, los negros ojos se posaron en la recién llegada. Un cálido y placentero fuego nació en su interior.

-Lantis-susurró Hikaru en un recoveco de la mente de Urd.

A un costado vio a un grupo de niños y adolescentes que reconoció inmediatamente: un Ferio, tierno y sin cicatrices, un pequeño Clef…vistiendo de cuero (?), un tímido Ascot escondido tras un joven que no le inspiraba mucha confianza.

Entonces, las hermanas intercambiaron miradas y clamaron al unísono con una seriedad inusual en los rostros de unas niñas:

-¡Escúchennos, pueblo Aesir! ¡Hemos venido a presentarnos ante ustedes! ¡Somos las Nornas: Urd, Verdandi y Skuld!

Entonces, los Aesir las reconocieron como Vanir o como alguien a quién no atacar que es lo mismo. Por lo que acto seguido, las invitaron al Valhala, el lugar de descanso de los guerreros Aesir y se presentaron apropiadamente.

Vidar, era el nombre del niño espadachín. Sólo habló para presentarse y la miraba tan fija y fríamente que la pobre niña sintió escalofríos.

Pero para su alivio, fue distraída fácilmente por la amena charla de los otros Aesir, a pesar de pelear sin razón todo el tiempo, eran muy simpáticos. Además de que Skuld parecía llevarse muy bien con Ord, de una forma igual a como se llevarían Umi y Clef en el futuro. Verdandi reía con Loki, el chico sospechoso y con el mismísimo Odín.

Vidar. Ese chico la intrigaba. A simple vista no parecía encajar con el alegre y ruidoso grupo de guerreros Aesir. Incluso su hermano, Vali, se integraba más, aunque pareciera perdido en sus pensamientos. ¿En qué estaría pensando con esa mirada tan dulce?

Un brillo plateado y un sonido de choque de metales desgarró el ambiente relajado. Vidar se había abalanzado sobre Urd intentando cortar su cuello, pero ella fue suficientemente rápida para bloquear el ataque con su espada.

La habitación quedó en silencio y sus habitantes inmóviles observando la escena.

Ambos intentaban dominar la situación. Era más que obvio que el chico era más fuerte, pero la pelirroja no se rendiría ¡todavía tenía tanto por vivir! No dejaría a sus dos hermanas menores solas y menos considerando las visiones de Skuld acerca de una futura guerra…

Vidar parecía querer leer el alma de Urd a través de sus ojos, esta a su vez solo mostraba la determinación por sobrevivir. Finalmente aflojó el agarre y liberó a la pelirroja de su espada con una pequeñísima mueca muy similar a una sonrisa.

La pequeña se sonrojó confundida por la actitud del chico, quién solo dijo:

-Me gustaría volver a luchar contigo, pequeña Vanir.

Y salió de la habitación. No lo volvió a ver hasta 4 años después.

Incómodo, Baldur buscó la forma de deshacer la tensión del ambiente:

-Eh, Urd!

-¿Sí?

-¿Sabes cómo llaman a Vidar?-preguntó Baldur con una sonrisa burlona

-¿Cómo lo llaman?-preguntó ésta inocentemente.

-Roca.

Todos rieron por el tremendo parecido entre Vidar y una roca, Urd no entendió el chiste, pero reía por la risa contagiosa del chico.

Drásticamente, el escenario cambió a un bosquecillo bordeado por un cristalino arroyo y las niñas se volvieron adolescentes.

Una Urd de 14 años se encontraba sentada en posición de flor de loto enfrente de las raíces del Yggdrasil. Sus hermanas se habían ido a supervisar el Valhala y el Midgar. Cansada de recorrer, decidió meditar y explorar el pasado de Loki, pero un muy leve sonido, la obligó a elevar los ojos.

-¡¿VIDAR? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¡Nadie te ha llamado!-gritaba una malhumorada Urd. No había olvidado el incidente en el Valhala y estaba segura de que se había burlado de ella.-¡Ya vete de aquí, maldito Aesir!

-…-Las protestas de la chica no hicieron el menor efecto en el chico que se estiró cómodamente en una amplia rama de un árbol cercano. Ella lo miró con irritación por unos segundos.

-Ahora entiendo el apodo…-murmuró entre dientes. Vidar la ignoró. Urd, fastidiada cortó sin más la rama en la cual estaba descansando. Su plan dio resultado. Finalmente Vidar expresó emoción.

-¡Oye!-le reclamó el chico mientras su enorme humanidad tocaba el suelo.-Eres más molesta de lo que creí…

-¡Grrr!-gruñó la pelirroja arremetiendo contra él con su espada. El adolescente se defendió chocando su espada contra la de ella. Quería que demostrara alguna emoción, pero no que la ofendiera. Sin poder evitarlo se enzarzaron en una batalla.

Hikaru no podía creer que se llevara tan mal con Lantis, digo Vidar… Es cierto que no había cambiado casi nada, después de todo seguía siendo tan inexpresivo y silencioso. Pero no peleaban de esa manera.

Una risita suave la sacó de sus pensamientos. Hikaru volteó, dejando a Urd pelear con Vidar a gusto para ver a una pequeñísima niña rubia, danzando alrededor de ellos. Cada movimiento suyo despedía unas chispas que creaban puntos ciegos a los combatientes como chispas de luz y poco a poco guiaban a los guerreros hacia el lago cristalino que bañaba su hogar.

Hikaru miró interrogante a la rubia criatura, quién solo rió traviesamente y le recomendó silencio con el índice sobre los labios. La pelirroja observó la escena. Su alter-ego se encontraba defendiendo y atacando a Vidar quién le respondía con la misma fiereza sin que ninguno lograra a tocar al otro.

Entonces sucedió: La fierecilla de cabellos de fuego tropezó con una piedra cercana al lago, el "chico roca" no iba a hacer nada para evitar su caída, pero la niña rubia lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas y corrió a esconderse tras un árbol.

¿Resultado? Una rojísima y empapada Urd con un enorme Vidar encima. Y para mayor sonrojo de la pobre Hikaru y su alter-ego, habían caído de tal forma que sus labios habían chocado en un incómodo e _inesperado beso. _Por primera vez la pequeña boca carmesí se vio prisionera de los labios silentes del moreno. Vidar se incorporó lentamente sin dejar de observar a la pequeña pelirroja, con una mirada extrañamente turbia. Urd parecía haber caído en shock, sin atinar a moverse ni reaccionar como lo haría normalmente, solo parecía enrojecer cada vez más y acelerar el ritmo de la música de su corazón. Por primera vez tuvo realmente miedo a Vidar. Era muy buena con una espada, pero sin ella estaba perdida en una batalla contra el muy alto y corpulento Vidar.

Hikaru deseó con todas sus fuerzas que esta situación no terminara mal. No quería pensar que su querido Lantis fuera capaz de hacer algo así.

Entonces, sucedió lo más inesperado de todo: El moreno, cerró sus ojos y sacudió la cabeza con aire divertido, riendo despreocupadamente. A sus espaldas, Urd se levantó silenciosamente vigilando sus movimientos, Vidar volteó a verla con una expresión entre burlona y tierna, la pobre pelirroja al verse descubierta se sonrojó y quedó paralizada.

-Eres realmente dulce-comentó el moreno con suavidad, haciéndola enrojecer pero por la ira.

-¡Y tú eres realmente detestable!-gruñó con irritación, pero al mismo tiempo complacida por el cumplido.-Nunca me habían dicho eso.-dijo en voz muy baja y sin notas hostiles.

El Dios del silencio fingió no haber escuchado lo último que dijo, intuyendo que sería un pensamiento muy íntimo de la Diosa del Pasado.

Entonces, escucharon unos pasos y risas femeninas acercándose cada vez más. Rápidamente, Vidar se arrojó al interior del Yggdrasil, desapareciendo en él.

Urd lo observó alejarse decepcionada.

_-¿decepcionada?-pensó-¡No, no, no! Como puedo estar decepcionada? ¿Qué esperaba que hiciera? ¡¿Que me besara? ¡Uff! Debo alejar estos pensamientos o Skuld nunca dejará de molestarme. ¡Algunas veces es tan molesto que podamos leernos las mentes! ¡Quiero privacidad!_

-¿Para qué quieres privacidad, Urd?-interrogó Skuld con voz fastidiosa.

-¿Por qué tus ropas están mojadas?-preguntó a su vez Verdandi a pesar de que ya lo sabía. Inevitablemente, la chica de cabellos de fuego, recordó el beso involuntario. Y de esa forma la chica de cabellos azules se enteró de lo sucedido.

-¿¡¿PERO QUÉEE?-gritó la chica sorprendida ante la cara apenada de su hermana.-¡Sabía que lo querías! ¡Ese beso es la prueba!

-¡FUE UN ACCIDENTE! ¡FUE UN ACCIDENTE!-repetía sin control la hermana mayor, intentando explicarse y de esa manera evitar las burlas. Pero era demasiado tarde, Verdandi y Skuld ya se encontraban en el suelo riendo sin control. Y junto a sus hermanas se encontraba riendo también, la niña rubia que Hikaru había visto al principio.

-¡FREIYA!-gritó Urd enfurecida.- ¡FUISTE TU!

La niña abrió los ojos mostrando sus verde-azulados ojos y corrió de la paliza que le esperaba.

-¡VEN AQUÍ! ¡SABIA QUE HABIA ALGO RARO EN TODO ESTO!

-Pero… ¡es que hacen tan buena pareja!-se excusó poniendo ojos tiernos de cachorrito triste.

-Yo…este…Lo siento-a Urd le era muy difícil resistir el gesto tierno de la pequeña diosa del amor, pero al ver a sus hermanas desternillándose de la risa, volvió a enfadarse-¡Eso no evitará que te dé tu merecido!

Freiya no tuvo otra opción que huir antes de terminar su trabajo…O no viviría para contarlo. Hikaru sonrió con ternura.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero que lo largo del capítulo valga la pena… Iba a terminarlo antes, pero con la fiesta de colación, la entrega de títulos y todo eso, se me acortó el tiempo. ¡Pero ahora, ya voy a estar con ustedes! Les agradezco mucho que sigan mi historia, puesto que es la primera que escribo y la única que es totalmente mía y depende de mis caprichos ;)**


	13. El Fuego de Urd II

**Bien, aquí hay más para las fans de la pareja HikaruxLantis. Paciencia para las Clemi y las FuuxFerio, pues habrá cuatro capítulos dedicados a ellos. Ah! Y discúlpenme también por oscurecer demasiado la historia pronto se aligerará más, no se preocupen.**

**Espero que ahora sea más entendible esta historia que parecía simplemente no tener un rumbo jajajaja!**

**Por cierto iba a publicar antes este capi, pero viajé a Camboriú y regresé hoy, asi que porfa, porfa (x infinito) no me maten!**

**Muchas gracias a las fieles lectoras (y lectores por si hay) entre las cuales voy a mencionar a mis amigas Linis, Hanna, Mia Ryuuzaki y Selece's Child, así como a Rimachi y Angiiie (gracias por leer mi historia)**

**Disclaimer: A ver…los personajes de MKR pertenecen a Clamp, los personajes mitológicos a esos antiguos pueblos nórdicos, pero eso sí, este divague en que los enredo es todo mío ;)**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 13- El Fuego de Urd II**

¡Qué rápido podían cambiar las cosas!-pensó Urd. Yacía sobre el tierno pasto plagado de flores con los largos cabellos rojos esparcidos. No podía creer que seis años pasaran tan rápido y menos que su vida hubiera dado tal giro: Debía estar muy enferma por estar esperando con tantas ansias al irritante "chico roca". Para ser más extraño se había convertido en un hábito hablar con él al atardecer. Si no lo veía se sentía incompleta.

Y por la integridad física de ciertas hermanitas suyas más les valía que no la estuvieran espiando. En ese instante dos destellos, uno azul y el otro verde desaparecieron de su vista. La pelirroja sonrió burlonamente: Mejor así. Ahora casi relajadamente soltó un suspiro.

No es que odiara a sus hermanas, a decir verdad las adoraba. Eran la alegría en su vida. Su pesado trabajo de controlar el tiempo se volvía divertido con ellas. Y algunos Aesir no habían resultado tan malos, Rayearth los dejaba entrar a su hogar: Y ella sería capaz de poner las manos en el fuego por Rayearth, su bestia guardiana.

Era divertido ver a Verdandi actuando tímidamente con un pícaro Baldur que se notaba a leguas que adoraba a la rubia. También era de lo más simpático ver al frío y maduro Ord discutir con la caprichosa de Skuld por niñerías, mientras el siempre tímido Hoenir intentaba acercarse a Skuld.

Hoenir era un chico de lo más agradable, bastante tímido e indeciso, pero un buen chico. O al menos, la pelirroja quería pensar eso al ver que toda bestia o animal actuaba amigablemente con él. Sonrió con picardía, si tan solo se animara a hablar con Skuld…Todo el mundo podía ver lo mucho que le gustaba la peliazul. Hikaru recordó divertida su apuesta con Fuu, al menos en este tiempo Clef, o mejor dicho Ord llevaba ventaja.

-¿Qué has hecho ahora, traviesa?-la molestó el "chico roca".

-Nada interesante-barbotó con las mejillas encendidas. No se acostumbraba a ese apodo.-Llegas tarde por cierto.-comentó fingiendo indiferencia.

-Lo siento, pero tengo trabajo y una vida a parte de nuestras reuniones-replicó con una sonrisa torcida.

-Es cierto, pero si no fuera por nuestras reuniones Loki podría hacer lo que quisiera en el momento que lo deseara.-atacó Urd con pasión.- ¿O acaso decidiste hacer la vista gorda?

-¡A veces desearía tanto poder contarte acerca de mi trabajo!-exclamó Vidar sin gritar y con una apariencia casi relajada pero con la voz cargada de irritación-¡Nunca dejaré de perseguirlo! ¡Ni se te ocurra decir que me rendiré!

La pelirroja sonrió satisfecha, hasta ahora era la única que lograba hacerlo hablar más de lo normal. Además había algo que los unía: Detener a Loki. Vidar por alguna razón se veía tan pacífico luego de su arranque, como si estar allí fuera lo mejor que pudiera pasarle en la vida.

Desde la primera vez que lo vio no le había inspirado mucha confianza, a pesar de ser sencillamente encantador. Pero últimamente se había dado cuenta junto a Vidar de que muchos asesinatos de Vanir y elfos habían sido ocasionados por él. Si seguía así se desencadenaría una guerra de catastróficas dimensiones.

Sin embargo eso no era lo que más la molestaba. Lo que le ponía los pelos en punta era que Loki estaba interesado en Verdandi, no sabía de qué modo pero sería capaz de meter las manos en el fuego por ello. Ambos eran muy astutos y congeniaban muy bien, pero sabía que su hermana no sería capaz de asesinar sin razón aparente como lo hacía Loki.

-Pero no querías hablar conmigo acerca de Loki, ¿o me equivoco?-la interrogó Vidar mirándola fijamente. Ella se estremeció, por alguna razón esa pregunta o la forma en que la miró le dio escalofríos. Debía inventar pronto una excusa creíble. No quería admitir que poco a poco empezaba a apreciar cada vez más su compañía.

-¿C-cómo están Freyja y Vali?-farfulló toda roja sin saber por qué.

Vidar suspiró acomodándose en el tronco del árbol.

-Siguen en lo mismo. Vali está muy distraído, y su aura se está volviendo muy oscura.-respondió en un susurro cansino.

-Y…Freyja no quiere verlo porque está comprometida con Frey-completó Urd en el mismo susurro cansino.

La chica se levantó dándole la espalda. Por alguna razón al hablar de Freyja y Vali sentía como que estuviera hablando de Vidar y ella misma. Esto le estrujaba el corazón.

-¿Por qué no pueden amarse libremente? ¿Por qué no abolir simplemente esa estúpida ley?-exclamó con profunda frustración.

-Supongo que teme que al unirse puedan ser más poderosos que él-respondió Vidar fríamente causando decepción en la pelirroja.- O para evitar tragedias…El mundo Aesir es muy distinto al Vanir. La pareja de un Aesir y una Vanir o viceversa- Urd contuvo el aliento-No es aceptada en ninguno de los dos mundos.

Urd contuvo las lágrimas. Eso significaba que nunca podría estar con Vidar… ¡No podía ser! Estaba enamorada de ese inexpresivo, irritante, silencioso, belicoso Aesir…

Bueno, tampoco podía asegurar que estuviera enamorada, ella solo había experimentado el amor al vivir el pasado de la gente y sabía que cada persona es diferente…

Entonces sintió su cuerpo vibrar y aumentar de temperatura por unas décimas. Sin saber qué decir o hacer, Vidar la había envuelto en sus brazos esperando aliviar a su amiga. Urd correspondió el abrazo y alzó la cabeza mirándolo interrogantemente.

-Sé que no te gusta que te vean llorar.- uno de sus largos dedos enjugó sus lágrimas con delicadeza- Pero creo que llorar no te quita lo fuerte, valiente y hermosa que eres…-esto último lo dijo tan bajito como si no hubiera querido sacarlo de su mente. La pelirroja no podía evitar el llanto, por lo que con un movimiento ligero, la cargó y subió a su rama preferida, colocándola en su regazo como si fuera una muñeca. Urd, instintivamente se acurrucó en sus brazos procurando no caer, pero sin cambiar su expresión preocupada y llorosa.

-No te preocupes por mi hermano-volvió a hablar el antiguamente silencioso muchacho- Es un hombre muy fuerte, sabrá cuidar a Freyja hasta su último aliento. O al menos dará mucha guerra, ya sabes lo terco y buscapleitos que puede ser.- Urd esbozó una media sonrisa y bostezó sintiéndose más relajada.

-Lo sé.

El moreno acarició los cabellos de fuego de la chica y poco a poco quedó dormido junto a ella.

Las aves cantaban a su alrededor, pero había un sonido que sonaba muy diferente al trino de los pájaros. Murmullos.

Abrió un ojo escarlata con pereza para encontrarse con uno de los peores y mejores (?) escenarios que podría imaginar: Ella durmiendo en brazos de Vidar…con sus hermanas mirándola pícaramente junto a una pequeña multitud que consistía en Ord, Baldur, Hoenir, Freyja y Vali.

Intentando, fingir por lo menos, dignidad, Urd se desprendió del agarre de Vidar, pero casi cayó del árbol por lo que Vidar atrapó su antebrazo con fuerza.

-Veo que Vidar no puede dejar ir a su dama…-rió Freyja complacida con la escena, mientras Vali sonreía pícaramente a su hermano que desvió la mirada para que no se notara su sonrojo. Pero, la Diosa del Pasado se encontraba en estado de shock. Cientos de imágenes corrieron por su mente, Hikaru se sintió asqueada, es cierto que como Urd había lastimado y hasta matado a centenares de seres vivos, pero ella era una blanca paloma comparada con Vidar-alias-Lantis.

El hedor metálico de la sangre. El calor huyendo de los cuerpos con notable rapidez. Las miradas aterrorizadas de ojos que nunca se cerrarían. Las desgarradoras súplicas por vivir. Muchos rostros humanos, rostros élficos, más que de dioses Aesir con posibilidades de ir al Valhala en caso de morir en el campo de batalla.

El fuego especial que había estado quemándole últimamente desapareció dejándola helada. Urd se había dado cuenta de que no conocía para nada a Vidar, siempre se había negado a hablar de él y evitaba que los pocos centímetros que sobresalían de la armadura hicieran contacto con ella. Tampoco le había querido responder cuando le preguntaba sobre qué ejercía autoridad.

Y luego de haber matado tan fríamente, se reunía con ella a hablar de la injusticia de este mundo…

-¡Maldito mentiroso!-gritó con los ojos empañados y corrió sin ver realmente a donde iba.

-¡Urd! ¡No te vayas! ¡Espera!-gritaron Verdandi y Skuld con suma preocupación. Pero algo alarmó a la rubia Verdandi y Skuld palideció.

Hikaru ya no pudo ver ni escuchar lo que ocurría, pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

Observó como su alter-ego se abrazaba a una mezcla de lobo y león de fuego, en un gesto muy parecido a ella cuando se abrazaba a su perro Hikari luego de un mal día. Que Vidar le mintiera le dolía horriblemente, Hikaru se preguntó si Lantis ocultaba un pasado similar y si podría aceptarlo.

Oyó unos pasos atenuados por la mullida hierba. Sabía que era _él_. Esperaba que fuera _él_…

-Urd-la llamó con sencillez.

-¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE!-gritó la aludida, Rayearth empezó a gruñir amenazadoramente.

Haciendo acopio de valor, el espadachín contradijo los deseos de su diosa favorita.

-Pues lo quieras o no, ¡me escucharás!-dijo elevando la voz y sosteniendo el rostro femenino en sus gigantescas manos. Urd luchaba para voltear su rostro, pero Vidar la sostenía con firmeza -Te amo-susurró y la besó apasionadamente. A pesar de la situación, a Hikaru le pareció ver estrellitas y burbujas alrededor. ¡Finalmente un beso de Lantis…ehem…Vidar! ¡Hasta había dejado de escuchar los gruñidos de Rayearth! No existía nada en ese mundo excepto ellos dos. El pasado ya no importaba, si no que estaban juntos en ese momento.

Jadeando se miraron fijamente, descubriendo la única verdad que les importaba en ese momento: Que se amaban.

Pero Vidar no podía dejar las cosas así…

-Debo decirte la verdad, hay una razón por la que no puedo decirte acerca de mi "trabajo"

La pelirroja recordó entonces su primer beso hace cuatro años y se dio cuenta que esa vez no había visto nada del pasado de Vidar.

-Pero… ¿por qué en ese momento no ví nada?

-Estaba en una batalla contigo. No bajé mi guardia en ningún momento.

La pelirroja solo asintió algo abatida, su amado era realmente frío. El moreno adivinó sus pensamientos.

-Eso fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho. El dejarte ver mi pasado fue…Fue…un error-dudó el chico, sosteniendo su cabeza como si pensar en ello le causara un gran dolor.

-No te preocupes, no me importa tu pasado-dijo la pelirroja con firmeza- De hecho me alegra que te hayas abierto a mí y quisiera saber más de ti.-al decir lo último fue enrojeciendo sin darse cuenta.

Vidar sonrió y preguntó-¿Qué quisieras saber de mí?

-¡Pues todo!-respondió con sencillez. Vidar rió ante la inocencia y sencillez de la diosa considerada una de las mejores guerreras del pacífico mundo Vanir.

-Preferiría empezar por tu…"trabajo"-añadió luego poniendo cara seria.

Vidar suspiró.

-Si te lo digo nunca más podremos vernos.

-¿Por qué?

-Mandato de Odín.-se limitó a decir.

La pelirroja apretó los puños con impotencia. Como el Dios que mantiene el equilibrio entre los mundos, todo mandato suyo era incuestionable y el desobedecerlo costaba la vida, sin importar de quién se tratara.

Vidar hizo una mueca de satisfacción. Se le había ocurrido como hablar a Urd de su trabajo sin decirle nada explícitamente.

-Urd-la llamó como si disfrutara decir su nombre-Escucha con atención lo que voy a decirte.

La aludida lo miró concentrando toda su atención en él.

-Hay un sentimiento que surge cada vez que pierdes algo valioso para ti: puede tratarse de un familiar, un amigo, un ser amado, una mascota, o algo que ansiaras con fuerza. Si pierdes ese algo por la acción de una tercera persona, sientes un profundo resentimiento hacia esa persona y de ahí se siente el deseo…

-De venganza-completó la pelirroja con voz glaciar, empezaba a entender a donde quería ir.

-Así es. La venganza por más que sea gritada a los 4 vientos, siempre es un sentimiento íntimo y silencioso, si involucras a alguien más se vuelve millones de veces más doloroso y complicado, pues habrás arruinado muchas vidas en tu intento de destruir a una persona.

-Es cierto, la venganza es silenciosa y dolorosa. –Ahora Urd entendía más a su amado y silencioso espadachín. Vivir de venganza en venganza no era precisamente una vida agradable, debía ser algo horrible convivir con dos personalidades: El Vidar tranquilo y silencioso que amaba y el Vidar sediento de sangre, loco de un dolor que no le pertenecía.

La pequeña pelirroja lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas hundiéndose en su pecho y casi por instinto los brazos de Vidar se cerraron alrededor de ella.

-Siento interrumpir su momento-se disculpó Verdandi al romper la atmósfera creada entre los dos.- Pero me temo que algo terrible está ocurriendo.- Urd se acercó a su hermana quién se sostenía en Baldur. Lucía herida y le costaba meter aire en los pulmones.

-¿Pero qué les sucedió? ¿Por qué están tan débiles? ¡Están heridas! - entonces notó con horror que Skuld yacía inconsciente en los brazos de un desesperado Ord que usaba sus poderes para curarla.

Baldur la miró con pena.

-Lo siento tanto, Urd. No fue nuestra intención…-La pelirroja abrió los ojos lo más que pudo.

-No es su culpa…-lo cortó Verdandi.

-¿Acaso…us-ustedes contaron lo que han visto? ¡Eso nos está prohibido!-la hermana mayor agarró por los hombros a la hermana del medio con desesperación. Ella lo miraba sin un ápice de remordimiento.

-Es algo muy grave. Freyja y Vali fueron llevados al Juicio.-la rubia parecía decidida a evitar ese suceso-Debemos movernos rápido. No podemos dejar que se los lleven.

Urd y Vidar se paralizaron al escuchar la noticia. Urd solo pudo pensar que si Skuld se había desmayado y Verdandi estaba tan desesperada, significaba el fin de la diosa del amor y del maestro arquero.

Un dolor muy grande la hizo doblarse en dos, Baldur la sostuvo con delicadeza antes de que cayera.

-¡Por favor, ya no digas nada! ¡No soportaría que murieras en mis brazos!-sollozó el chico peliverde.

Urd horrorosamente pálida se acercó y tocó la frente de su hermana.

-Iremos Vidar y yo. Quédense aquí y cuiden a mis hermanas-dijo con una voz extrañamente fría.

-¡N-no!-chilló Skuld quién había despertado al escuchar las últimas palabras de su hermana mayor.-¡Yo también quiero a Freyja y a Vali! ¡Ustedes no serán suficientemente fuertes para acabar con los guardias de Odín!

-¡No te muevas!-la increpó Ord-Es cierto que solo ellos no podrán derrotar a todos los guardias de Odín, pero ustedes dos no están en condiciones de pelear…

-¡Pero si acabas de curarme!-lo interrumpió Skuld-¡Estoy como nueva!

-¡Iré también, aunque sea lo último que haga!-agregó Verdandi con un arrojo que no se le había visto antes.

-¡No, Verdandi, no!-gritó Baldur en su desesperación.

Ord suspiró y se acercó a la rubia para curar sus heridas.

-No perdamos tiempo. Vayamos todos, pero en lo posible evitemos cualquier batalla innecesaria-propuso Ord con expresión glacial.

Todos asintieron seriamente y se encaminaron a las raíces del Yggdrasil.

oOoOoO/oOoOoO

Freyja y Vali se encontraban abrazados junto a un turbulento río susurrándose palabras de aliento al oído. Ambos lloraban, sus vidas estaban a punto de pasar la línea marcada por la vida para pasar a dominios de la muerte. Quizás en la muerte, podrían estar juntos finalmente…

-¡Sepárense!-gritó un guerrero derribando a la nívea mujer.-Es una ord…-

-¡No te atrevas a tocarla!-Vali había inmovilizado al hombre girando su brazo en un ángulo muy poco natural hasta romperle el brazo y finalizar con un golpe que causó un grave traumatismo en la cabeza del soldado.-Ven, no nos quedaremos a enfrentar la muerte-un Vali diferente al que conocía le extendía la mano. Por unos segundos, Freyja había temido a su amado Vali. El hombre tan tierno y pacífico con ella y su hermano se había convertido en un ser oscuro, violento, capaz de todo-hasta matar, torturar y manipular- por ella.

-Acaso… ¿no merecemos ser felices?-la interrogó con una delicadeza extraña, sus ojos, la mueca en sus labios demostraban el terrible miedo a ser rechazado. El miedo en el rostro femenino desapareció.

Sin embargo… ¡ella iría hasta el fin del mundo por ese hombre! Confiada, la rubia mujer tomó la mano del hombre y huyó con él; al mundo de los humanos.

oOoOoO/oOoOoO

-Se…han ido-comentó Verdandi en un hilo de voz. No sabía si sentirse aliviada o aterrada. La pareja había desafiado al mismísimo Odín, ahora los perseguirían por todos los mundos, pero quizás podrían ser felices si encontraban la forma de engañarlo…

-¿A dónde fueron?-preguntó Baldur, tomándola de los hombros con desesperación.

-Yo…-la rubia se sentía intimidada al estar tan cerca del chico, por lo que no encontraba su voz.

-Fueron al Mundo Humano-la ayudó Skuld.-Démonos prisa, será difícil encontrarlos allí…

-Pero…estamos muy lejos del Yggdrasil ¿Cómo iremos al Mundo de los Humanos?-preguntó Urd preocupada.

-Estamos cerca al lago de Iddun-respondió Ord-Sus aguas comunican directamente al Mundo Humano…Si la encontramos deberemos ponerla de nuestra parte a como dé lugar, si lo logramos nada podría detenernos, después de todo, nuestra inmortalidad depende de ella.

oOoOoO/oOoOoO

-¡Oh!-un destello cegó los ojos seductores de cierto mago-¡DETÉNGANSE!-ordenó con su voz potente y profunda a un bello ángel y una especie de tigre-león alado.

-¡Qué dem…! ¡CLOOW!-se quejó el león alado-¡Estaba a punto de darle su merecido al antipático de Yue!

-No seas grosero, Kerberos. Tenemos visita. Debemos comportarnos adecuadamente-lo cortó el Mago sin perder ni un ápice de su tranquilidad.

El llamado Kerberos se alejó molesto.

Yue intentó ayudar a la pareja que se encontraba en el suelo, pero el hombre se colocó en posición beligerante. Con suprema frialdad, Yue apuntó a su corazón con su arco y flechas celestiales. La mujer se colocó en medio. Pero su creador detuvo al ángel colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

-Os ruego nos disculpen, Sus Majestades.-dijo inclinándose humildemente frente a la pareja.-Por favor, permítanme alojarlos en mi casa- Yue observaba con sorpresa como su amo, quién consideraba el ser más poderoso sobre la Tierra se humillaba frente a esa extraña pareja.

-¿Qué será esa pareja?-se preguntó Yue, volando al jardín.

-¡jajaja! ¡Qué maleducado, Yue!-rió ruidosamente el león-¡¿Cómo preguntas "qué" y no "quién"?

-Es más que obvio que no son humanos-expresó el ángel glacialmente-El Amo no actúa de esa manera con los humanos.

-Es cierto-comentó Kerberos repentinamente serio-Me recuerdan bastante a 3 simpáticas jovencitas…

oOoOoO/oOoOoO

-¡Aghh!-se quejó Urd antes de caer de rodillas. No habían encontrado a Iddun, por lo que el camino no fue fácil de encontrar

-¡Urd!

-¡Hermana!

Hikaru tenía la sensación de estar quemándose viva, no sabía cómo podía aguantarlo. Pero estaba allí, tan sólida como siempre.

-Yo…debo…de-decírselos-farfulló Urd con dificultad. Vidar selló sus labios con un dedo.

-No lo hagas.-rogó-Comunícaselo a ellas-dijo mirando a las pálidas diosas del presente y el futuro-no quiero que sufras lo mismo que tus hermanas…

-Gra-gracias, p-pero es…taré bien-intentó decir la pelirroja, mientras que sus hermanas la sostenían.

-¡No hay nada menos creíble que tus "estoy bien", Urd!-gritó Skuld, Hikaru sintió esa extraña sensación de _dèjavu_-Así que al menos esta vez harás caso a Vidar y nos lo dirás… ¡telepáticamente!

-Por favor, Urd-suplicó Verdandi, terminando por desarmar la obstinación de la diosa.

-_"Es Clow, ¿no es así?"-_la interrogó la rubia.

_-"¿Qué sucede con Clow?-_preguntó a su vez Skuld con alarma en la voz.

-"_Su pasado ha cambiado y es culpa de Freyja y Vali, ¡ahora no solo ellos serán eliminados sino también nuestro Mago favorito!_

_-"Je-_se sonrió la peliazul burlonamente_-Clow siempre burlando las leyes del Universo"_

_-"Es una suerte que Odín nos haya puesto a nosotras para controlar sus desastres"-comentó la rubia._

_-" ¡Entonces, vayamos a ver a Clow!"-repuso Urd-"Conociéndolo, seguro estará ayudándolos a ocultar sus presencias"_

-¿Quién será ese Clow?-se preguntó la adolescente pelirroja.-¿Por qué me hace sentir tan triste?

oOoOoO/oOoOoO

-Yue, Kerberos-una potente voz masculina llamó a sus creaciones.

-Aquí estamos, Amo-se anunció Kerberos con seriedad. Algo en el ambiente no se sentía bien.

-Mis criaturas-susurró suavemente-Como saben, toda criatura tiene un comienzo y un final. Los he llamado porque mi vida ha llegado a su fin.- Hizo una pausa para mirar a sus criaturas como una última caricia- Voy a morir esta noche…

-¡NO!-explotó Yue quién había estado silencioso hasta ese momento-¡TU NO PUEDES MORIR! ¡ERES EL MAGO MÁS PODEROSO DE ESTA TIERRA!

-Yue-murmuró Kerberos con tristeza, pero luego se volvió a su creador-Clow, si esta es una de tus retorcidas bromas, es de muy mal gusto.

-No estoy bromeando, Kerberos-replicó Clow mirándolo a los ojos con insultante tranquilidad.-Esta noche dejaré de existir.

-¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?-rugió el león alado.

-Es por ello que tomaré las medidas necesarias, para que mis criaturas sigan viviendo después de mí-prosiguió el mago como si no hubiera sido interrumpido-He creado este libro donde dormirán junto al resto de mis creaciones hasta que mi sucesor los despierte…

-¡NO!-volvió a interrumpir Yue-¡No aceptaré como Amo a ningún otro que no seas tú!

-Entonces que Yue juzgue a la persona que heredará las cartas Clow…

-No hallaré a nadie mejor que tú-murmuró resentido el bello ángel.

-Y para que sea justo, Kerberos elegirá a la persona adecuada para ser juzgada por Yue. De ese modo todo estará bien.

-¡CLOW!-gritaron por primera vez de acuerdo los guardianes del libro Clow, antes de ser absorbidos por este.

-Espero que cuides bien de mis queridas criaturas…Sakura-farfulló el Mago a la habitación vacía.- Ya pueden entrar, Altezas.

-Agradecería que nos llamaras por nuestros nombres-dijo Freyja, seguida del apuesto Vali.-Después de todo…con tu magia nos volverás humanos.

-Siento que hayas tenido que dormir a tus criaturas por nuestra culpa-se disculpó Vali.

-No las dormí por ustedes-respondió misteriosamente el mago. La pareja restó importancia al asunto.

-Lamento que las cosas no hubieran funcionado con Sophie…o debo decir Yuuko?-comentó la Diosa del Amor.

-No te preocupes, todo tiene una razón de ser, puesto que _no existen las coincidencias solo lo inevitable.-_una enigmática sonrisa se formó en su rostro sereno_- _ Yuuko no sufrirá, al menos, no hasta el final… –intentó consolarla con un extraño brillo en los ojos pero con su semblante amable de siempre.

-¡Detente, Clow!-gritó una voz femenina.

-Parece que han llegado mis otros visitantes-comentó el Mago.

-¡Por favor no lo hagas, Clow!-suplicó Verdandi con lágrimas en los ojos, haciendo hervir de los celos a Baldur.

-¡Urd, Skuld y Verdandi! ¿Qué hacen aquí, niñas?-preguntó asombrado Vali, pero al ver quienes las seguían quedó totalmente perdido-¿Vidar? ¿Baldur…? ¡¿y Ord?

-Siento mucho lo que vamos a hacer, pero…-empezó a decir la pelirroja- Evitaremos que Clow cambie sus naturalezas.

-¡Urd, esa es la única forma en que podremos estar juntos!-chilló Freyja. Las tres chicas corrieron a abrazar al hombre, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡¿Acaso eres capaz de matar a Clow?-chilló a su vez la ojiazul volviéndose a ella.-¡Si realiza el conjuro utilizará toda su magia y morirá!

-¡Está bien, ya basta!-la cortó un celoso Baldur-¿Quién demonios es este Clow? ¿Y qué está pasando aquí?

-Clow Read es nuestro protegido, el Mago más poderoso en esta Tierra-contestó Verdandi.

-No es necesario que sienta celos, Su Alteza, estas niñas-dijo abrazándolas fraternalmente-Son como las hijas que nunca tuve.

-Trátelas con más respeto, humano- siseó Ord glacialmente. Clow solo sonrió al hombre pelilavanda y le hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Lamento haberlo ofendido, Su Majestad.

-No te preocupes, Clow, solo es el torpe de Ord-comentó Skuld de manera mordaz.

-¡Cómo te…!

-¡No queremos que mueras!-sollozó Urd abrazando al mago al igual que sus hermanas.

-Urd, Verdandi y Skuld-parecía acariciarlas con su voz-Todo ser vivo debe morir en algún momento, y mi hora está próxima…

-En ese caso, evitaremos que realices el conjuro-exclamó Skuld.

-Tú más que nadie, deberías entender mis palabras, Skuld. "_No existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable_" Eres la Diosa del Futuro, sabes que tarde o temprano deberé morir…

-Pero…-se opuso Verdandi.

-Y tú, Verdandi, conoces mejor que nadie la belleza de vivir el presente. Déjame vivir con todas mis fuerzas hasta el último momento…

-Entonces, siempre buscaré el acontecimiento que cause tu muerte para evitarlo-sollozó Urd.- ¿Por qué quieres morir?

-Urd, es inevitable. Una persona como yo viviendo en un tiempo que no le pertenece solo causaría problemas al resto de los seres vivos y más trabajo para ustedes los dioses. Deben dejarme ir, niñas…

Pero el momento emotivo fue interrumpido por la amenazante presencia de Loki.

-He venido a exterminar a los traidores-dijo inexpresivamente, formando un mapa mental de la escena.-Ocho Dioses y un humano. Será divertido.

-¡NO OSES TOCAR A CLOW!-bramó Urd fuera de sí. Freyja y Vali observaban preocupados a sus amigos y se dieron un último y apasionado beso de despedida.

Tomados de las manos se posicionaron entre Loki y su grupo de amigos que rodeaban a Clow Read.

-No es necesario que tomes sus vidas, Loki-empezó a decir Vali arrojando al suelo su arco y sus flechas.

-Nos entregamos. Toma nuestras vidas, pero ninguna otra más-estableció Freyja con voz firme.-O sufrirás nuestra maldición.

-Como deseen-fue la respuesta lacónica de Loki, quién notando los movimientos del pequeño grupo los contuvo con un campo de energía. Urd, Verdandi y Skuld dieron rienda suelta al llanto, mientras los chicos intentaban con todas sus fuerzas romper la barrera.

Clow permanecía inmóvil, pero lleno de melancolía.

-El amor nunca morirá-musitó.- Luego serán felices...

-Adiós-dijeron al unísono con expresiones llenas de cariño. Entonces se abrazaron con todas sus fuerzas, y se miraron a los ojos fijamente, para que el rostro del otro fuera lo último que vieran en vida.

-Te amo-susurraron al mismo tiempo. Una gigantesca lanza atravesó a ambos de lado a lado y fue sacada bruscamente. Todo había terminado para los dos amantes.

-¡NOO! ¡MALDITO SEAS!-lo maldijo Urd intentando escapar de la barrera-¡TE MATARÉ!

-¡URD, NO!-bramó Vidar atajándole del brazo. Urd quedó inmóvil al ver el fuego negro en los ojos de Vidar -Sé lo que sientes, pero eso no los traerá de vuelta…

-¡Debo hacerlo! ¡Debo vengar sus muertes!-sollozó Urd. Pero entonces, algo cambió en Vidar, convirtiéndolo en un desconocido.

Un nuevo hombre salió de la barrera y se acercó amenazantemente a Loki. Este último lo recibió con una mueca perversa.

-¡VIDAR NO! ¡Si lo atacas te convertirás en un traidor y Loki deberá matarte!-le advirtió Ord, quién no pudo salir del campo de fuerza en que estaban atrapados. El aludido lo ignoró dispuesto a hacer su deber.

Loki sacó otra lanza y Vidar desenvainó su espada. El nuevo Vidar se movía fríamente con la precisión de una máquina causando numerosos cortes en su adversario, pero Loki no jugaría limpio. Era bueno esquivando las letales estocadas, pero empezaba a cansarse...

El moreno cortó una pierna de Loki ante el horror de los espectadores, pero este sonrió confundiendo por un momento a Vidar. Con increíble velocidad, Loki lanzó un puñal al corazón de Urd. Aterrado, Vidar intentó llegar antes a Urd, sin embargo el puñal se incrustó en su corazón y la pelirroja cayó. Loki se marchó en ese momento siendo rodeado por una extraña espiral oscura.

-¡Urd, Urd! ¡No puedes irte! ¡NO, NO LO ACEPTARÉ!-exclamó Vidar tomándola en sus brazos, pero al tocarla, lentamente el pequeño cuerpo de la diosa se trasformó en un moribundo Mago Clow.

-¡No!-lloró Verdandi

-¡Clow!-lo llamó Skuld.

Urd se acercó lentamente, aún muda de la impresión, en el último segundo, el Mago se había trasportado en su lugar y cambiado su apariencia. Clow miró con pena a las tres hermanas y luego miró fijamente a Ord.

-Tu vida no ha pasado en vano, Mago Clow-dijo el pelilavanda arrodillándose junto al moribundo-Te agradezco profundamente que hayas salvado a la Diosa del Pasado.

El atractivo hombre de largo cabello azul marino sonrió satisfecho.

-Gracias por salvar mi vida, Clow-musitó Urd con voz débil-¡Pero te extrañaré tanto!

-¡Sin importar que hiciéramos igual morirías!-se quejó Skuld inundada en lágrimas-Perdóname, Clow, pudiste haber muerto en paz como lo habría visto…

-Si tan solo te hubiéramos dejado realizar el conjuro-completó una llorosa Verdandi.

-No lloren-pidió el mago sin dejar de sonreír-Dí mi vida para que vivieran con ganas, nunca quise a nadie con tanta fuerza como a ustedes tres. Verdandi, Skuld y Urd ustedes son las hijas que no tuve y siempre las querré. Prométanme que vivirán y serán felices aunque deban utilizar otras identidades-

-S-sí-intentó decir Skuld conteniendo las lágrimas.

-¡L-lo pr-prometo!-sollozó Verdandi ocultando su rostro tras su cortina de rizos dorados.

Urd se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, pues no podía encontrar su voz.

Luego se volvió a los chicos-Trátenlas bien, muchachos. Si no pueden hacerlas felices ahora, siempre tendrán otra oportunidad…

-¿Qué quiso decir con eso?-preguntó Baldur, ignorando el sonrojo de la rubia.-¿Acaso podré estar con Verdandi, finalmente?

-¡Mago! –Lo llamó Vidar, pero Clow había muerto con su apacible sonrisa de siempre-_Gracias por salvar mi vida_-susurró.

oOoOoO/oOoOoO

Luego de haber enterrado a Clow, los Aesir y las Vanir volvieron al lago cercano a las raíces del Yggdrasil.

Todos iban silenciosos, metidos en sus pensamientos. Dos dioses habían sido asesinados. Dos hermanos, amigos, habían muerto por haberse enamorado de alguien de diferente clase.

Un humano a quién debían proteger había sido asesinado, irónicamente, protegiendo a sus deidades.

Una mala situación, más temprano que tarde, se desencadenaría una guerra entre Vanir y Aesir.

-Yo…Creo que deberíamos retirarnos-dijo Ord rompiendo el silencio- No deberían vernos juntos y ahora menos que nunca.

El grupo se sumió en el silencio ese era el temor que ninguno se atrevía a expresar: Ser separados.

-No me iré-se opuso Baldur –Aunque me maten (lo cual no creo posible), no dejaría a mi amada Verdandi. La rubia aludida se sonrojó notoriamente.

-Sé que sería difícil hacerte daño-replicó Ord-Pero Verdandi podría ser acusada de traición a su raza, los Vanir.- Baldur lo miraba desafiantemente-ten por seguro de que intentarán matarla y que ese pequeño incidente podría adelantar la guerra…

Baldur se mordió los labios, todo lo que decía era cierto. Pero algo le decía que no debería dejarla… Verdandi notó su indecisión.

-Entiendo. Baldur, debes irte-pidió la rubia con voz firme y ademán serio. El chico la miró sorprendido, abrió la boca, pero no salió nada de ella.

-Estaré bien. No te preocupes-dijo Verdandi solo para el-Por favor, vuelve mañana. Pero ten cuidado.

El peliverde asintió poco aliviado.

-Volveremos mañana-decidió el Dios de la sabiduría, a pesar de ser algo imprudente. Se despidió con un abrazo de las tres chicas demorándose más en Skuld-Por favor, cuídense.-musitó en el oído de la menor.

-No somos niñas indefensas-se quejó Skuld, sonrió tristemente-Pero seremos más cuidadosas.

En cuanto a Urd y Vidar habían permanecido silenciosos por que se encontraban atrapados en un apasionado abrazo y un beso que parecía consumir a cualquiera que los mirara.

Verdandi, Baldur y Skuld apartaron la mirada sin evitar que les nacieran sonrisas burlonas en sus rostros. Incómodo, Ord tosió ruidosamente para hacerse notar.

La pareja hizo caso omiso. Ord volvió a toser como si se le fuera la vida.

La pelirroja se separó delicadamente del moreno y volvió a tocar el suelo.

-¡¿Estás bien, Ord?-preguntó alarmada al ver que Ord se disponía a toser nuevamente.

Baldur se echó a reír.

-¡Sí que eres ingenua!-Urd desvió la mirada intentando ocultar su sonrojo.

Vidar enrojeció a su vez muerto de vergüenza.

-Yo…ehm…-balbuceó intentando encontrar un tono frío-¡Debemos irnos, adiós!-soltó de un tirón.

Baldur se mató de la risa, seguido por Verdandi y Skuld, incluso Ord reía con ellos malignamente. El Dios de la venganza deseó que la tierra lo tragara…

-¡jajaja! ¡Eres todo un niño Vidar! Esperaba algo así de Urd, ¡¿pero de ti? ¡jajaja!- a la peliazul le costaba hablar de la risa…

-¡Ay, Vidar! No te apenes, supimos de su relación desde ese día en el lago… ¡jajajaja! El Dios de la venganza, sonrojándose como un adolescente-¡incluso la seria Verdandi se burlaba de él! Hikaru al observar la escena se debatía entre compadecerse de él o reírse.

-Bueno, ya dejen de reírse o nuestro amigo va a morir por…-el frío Ord intentaba volver a enseriarse pero no podía- ¡ajajajajaa! ¡Por ruborizarse! ¡Jajaja!

Finalmente se despidieron al notar la línea dorada que trazaba uno de los soles nacientes. Pronto comenzaría el movimiento el pueblo Vanir, que empezaba a manifestar su llanto en murmullos sordos y tristes.

Verdandi soltó un suspiro lleno de una nostalgia que resultaba anormal en una joven.

-Por un momento, se sintió como _antes_-dijo en un murmullo tan bajito y suave que se confundió con la suave brisa que soplaba en esos momentos.

Las hermanas entendieron a qué momento se refería la Diosa del Presente. En pacífico silencio intentaron grabar en sus mentes aquella pradera, aquel bosquecillo y aquel lago que habían sido sus confidentes durante todo ese tiempo.

Urd observó como a la menor de sus hermanas se le resbalaban cada vez más lágrimas traicioneras. Eso la alarmó. Skuld era de una naturaleza más bien orgullosa y detestaba mostrarse vulnerable incluso frente a ellas.

-¿Por qué lloras?-le preguntó abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas, mientras Verdandi acariciaba su brazo intentando calmarla.

-Es que…to-todo llega a un final-sollozó con los ojos anegados de lágrimas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-la interrogó sorprendida. Por lo general, Skuld se deprimía cuando veía la muerte de alguien querido y decía esa frase, a la cual Verdandi respondía que lo sabía y lamentaba que ni siquiera uniendo sus poderes pudieran evitarlo e intentaban animarse mutuamente para visitar por última vez a esa persona y velar su viaje al más allá, pero por alguna razón, esta vez la frase sonaba diferente.

-N-no… ¡No puedo ver nada!-sollozó Skuld con gran desesperación-Aunque intente explorar otras opciones, en una semana…-la chica de ojos azules se detuvo juntando valor-… dejaremos de existir-completó en un hilo de voz.

Aquella noticia fue un balde de agua fría para el trío. No solo dejarían muchas cosas por terminar, sino que su muerte significaría un quiebre en el equilibrio de su mundo. El equilibrio entre el Tiempo y el Espacio sostiene los mundos. Sin Pasado, Presente y Futuro, todo sería un caos.

-Q-quizás solo estés muy nerviosa y se te pase pronto-intentó animarla la rubia de ojos verdes, le costaba asimilar que dejaría de ver a Baldur y que causaría la muerte de muchos seres vivientes.

La pelirroja sabía que no se trataba de eso, poco a poco una resolución surgió en su mente.

-¡Si vamos a morir, hagámoslo dignamente y sin arrepentimientos!-dijo con voz vibrante, sorprendiendo a la rubia y a la peliazul.- Enviaré a Vidar al Mundo de los Humanos, trasformado en un mortal, porque no permitiré que muera junto a mí cuando puede sobrevivir y volver a encontrar la felicidad-sin darse cuenta un sollozo salió de su garganta y su rostro se bañó de lágrimas. Dolía demasiado solo imaginar dejarlo ir-¡Y lucharé hasta el final por defender mi vida, así como la de mis hermanas!

La pelirroja quemó con su mirada a sus hermanas, como preguntándolas si estaban con ella. Skuld sonrió socarronamente como solía hacer normalmente, el seño de Verdandi se alisó y sus ojos destellaron audacia.

-¡Al demonio mis visiones! ¡No nací para ser una cobarde y no moriré como una!-exclamó sacudiendo su larga melena marina- ¡Encontraré a ese testarudo de Ord, lo obligaré a volverse humano y lo enviaré junto a Hoenir!

-¿Cómo convencerás a Hoenir?-preguntó divertida la hermana del medio.

-Bastará con un guiño y un beso en la mejilla-respondió Skuld guiñándole un ojo y riendo con coquetería.

-En ese caso deberé apresurarme y averiguar el secreto de Baldur, para enviarlo junto a Vidar, Ord y Hoenir-meditó la de ojos verdes en voz alta.- ¡Quizás utilice el mismo método que tú, hermanita!-sonrió peinando a su vez su larga cascada dorada.

Urd sonrió satisfecha. Se alegraba de haber devuelto el ánimo a sus hermanas, pero debían tomar sus medidas.

-¿Saben? Sería bueno ir también al Mundo Humano-pensó Urd en voz alta-Pero querría ir sin ser una Diosa, solo preocupándome por vivir y ser feliz.

-Extrañaría esta pradera y a nuestros amigos, pero querría ser feliz con ustedes-manifestó Skuld.-Pero no sé cómo podríamos hacerlo…

-Yo tampoco.

-De hecho hay una manera, Windam me habló de un antiguo ritual…

oOoOoO/oOoOoO

Las Diosas del Tiempo habían tomado sus medidas finales. Hoenir no aparecía por ninguna parte, lo cual les causaba una desazón en sus heridos corazones. Los dos últimos días pensaban pasarlo con sus amores (con muuucha vergüenza, Skuld terminó confesando que le era difícil vivir sin pelear con Ord) para luego reunirse frente al Yggdrasil y aprestarse a la batalla final. También decidieron liberar a Rayearth, Windam y Ceres, para que no murieran con ellas y protegieran a lo que quedara del mundo.

Se abrazaron largo rato, prometiéndose que se volverían a encontrar y que en su próxima vida serían inmensamente felices, que nadie las podría separar.

A pesar de ser un "hasta luego", esa despedida tuvo el sabor de un "adiós" definitivo.

Urd observó a sus hermanas alejarse por caminos diferentes, para luego encaminarse al bosquecillo donde había vivido tantas cosas con su amado espadachín. Examinó el árbol que había sufrido sus arrebatos cuando Vidar la ignoraba y haraganeaba en una de sus ramas. Rió pícaramente, ahora que lo recordaba se daba cuenta que era tan caprichosa como Skuld. Observó a lo lejos el Templo que pertenecía a su querido Rayearth, se quitó el collar con dije de sol, de esa forma si ella muriera su bestia guardiana no moriría con ella. Un quejido emergió del medallón, la pelirroja lo besó y murmuró que lo quería mucho. Luego se dirigió a la gruta donde se habían refugiado de la lluvia en tantas ocasiones, simplemente parecía estar hecha para alojarlos únicamente a ellos dos. Tan acogedora...

Un pensamiento la hizo enrojecer furiosamente. Pero no por eso la disgustaba: Aunque muriera al día siguiente quería hacerlo como la esposa de Vidar.

Unas manos grandes y toscas cubrieron su estrecha cintura y una boca tibia y suave besó su nuca.

-¿Me esperaste mucho?-preguntó en su oído tensándola.

-N-no-mintió ella. Seguidamente, giró para encontrarse frente a frente con el guerrero que amaba.- ¿Me amas?-preguntó con los ojos lánguidos y con un tono que quería decir "mi vida depende de tu respuesta"

-Te amo, más que a mi vida misma.- Urd permaneció muda e inmóvil en sus brazos-No soy bueno expresando mis sentimientos, pero tú eres el fuego que revive mi corazón y la razón por la que sigo en este mundo-su voz se quebró al observar la sonrisa cargada de tristeza en su amada y comprendió a donde iba toda la situación - ¡No me dejes, Urd! Por favor. Si tú no estás, no me importa nada. Lloraría como una mujer, me dejaría matar, humillar, haré lo que quieras pero… ¡NO ME DEJES! ¡PROMETEME QUE VIVIREMOS JUNTOS, QUE SEREMOS FELICES!

-Yo…-dudó Urd, no podía prometerle eso -¿Qué harías si muriera? – Aquella pregunta lo dejó helado, sabía que este encuentro era una despedida, pero jamás pensó que su pequeña diosa fuera a morir- ¿Serías feliz sin mí? Yo…no quiero dejarte, pero no soportaría que murieras por mi culpa-solo entonces se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos y dejó escapar las lágrimas que luchaba por retener- Por favor, vive como un humano en esa Tierra experimental y sé feliz-pidió.

El labio inferior de Vidar tembló con violencia.

-¡NO!-rugió y la agarró con fuerza por la parte superior de los brazos-¡NO LO ENTIENDES! ¡ME REHUSO A SER FELIZ SIN TI!-la soltó lentamente al verla asustada-Perdóname, pero no puedo hacer lo que me pides, vengaré tu muerte si es necesario y luego moriré para volver a encontrarnos en otra vida…

-¿Acaso tú conoces…?-empezó a cuestionar la pelirroja.

-Sí. Te prometo que nunca te dejaré sola-todo en el oscuro hombre revelaba que sus palabras eran ciertas.

-¡Ah, Vidar te amo tanto!-Urd se arrojó a sus brazos con tanta fuerza, que ambos cayeron al suelo. Urd se levantó sonrojada y se sentó junto a él sobre las hierbas con el rostro rojo como una manzana.

-¿Qué pasa?-habían caído de esa manera tantas veces que Urd había dejado de sonrojarse de esa forma.

-Yo…hum…que-quería pedirte algo-balbuceó la pelirroja completamente apenada. Vidar la miró dulcemente invitándola a continuar. A pesar de ser toda una mujer, en ciertos aspectos era todavía la misma niña inocente que había conocido- Yo…eh…yo…Quisiera ser tu esposa, querido Vidar –terminó en voz muy baja.

Vidar se había quedado inmóvil y con los ojos muy abiertos. No se esperaba eso…

-¿Estás segura de que es eso lo que quieres?-preguntó muy seriamente.

Urd solo asintió con la cabeza, pues estaba muy apenada. Sin perder un segundo más, el moreno la tomó en sus brazos y la acunó en su pecho. Podía leer el miedo en la pelirroja.

-No tengas miedo, amada Urd-habló en su oído con voz ronca-Nunca haría daño a mi esposa.

-Confío en ti, Vidar-musitó la pelirroja antes de besarlo con dulzura.

Hikaru sintió que enrojecía al ver la escena. No había pensado nunca en sexo cuando estaba con Lantis, siempre se había contentado con fantasear con un beso. Jamás se le habría ocurrido que su alter-ego llegaría tan lejos.

oOoOoO/oOoOoO

La pelirroja vio alejarse al hombre oscuro y silencioso, pero no lo vio con la altivez de la diosa sino con la angustia de una mujer enamorada. Sentía que no lo volvería a ver, la guerra prometía ser peor de lo que imaginaban. Más cruenta, más dolorosa. El iría a realizar el ritual para reencarnarse y seguirla, pues se había rehusado a abandonarla.

Vidar volteó a verla con vida por última vez. No necesitó palabras para decirle lo mucho que la amaba. Urd había entendido y respondido con otra mirada igual de ferviente y brillante por las lágrimas. Qué ironía: tanta agua atrapada en esos ojos de fuego.

Cuando desapareció de su vista, la Diosa retomó su puesto y se dispuso a defender su hogar con todas sus fuerzas. No se dejaría vencer por nadie. ¡Ella _debía_ sobrevivir y proteger a sus hermanas!

Un terrible ejército salió a su encuentro, pero a pesar de su número no tenían oportunidad contra una furiosa diosa que parecía convertirse en una gigantesca llama viviente. En pocos segundos, de los soldados no quedaron ni las cenizas. De allí surgió su _adorable apodo_: "Urd, la Terrible", pues esa tarde había acabado con 6 ejércitos de humanos, élficos, de deidades menores y bestias.

Una presencia la sacó de sus pensamientos. Un chasquido de ramas secas, la informó de la posición del intruso. Silenciosamente, como una fiera al acecho, la pelirroja se acercó a su presa… Que resultó ser un inocente pajarillo. Casi instintivamente recordó las tardes con Vidar en pacífico silencio.

Confundida, bajó la guardia por un segundo, mirando a su alrededor. Había alguien pero no podía encontrarlo.

-Ugh-un dolor punzante y profundo parecía dividirla en dos. Lentamente las lágrimas volvieron a caer. ¡Iba a morir! No podría ser feliz con Vidar, había fallado a su promesa. Tampoco volvería a ver a sus queridas hermanas, esperaba que sobrevivieran al cataclismo que sucedería por su muerte.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo, mientras escupía el líquido vital. Un árbol, se trasformó lentamente en la persona que jamás pensó que la traicionaría de esa forma.

-H-h-oenir… ¿p-po-por qué?-se esforzó en preguntar.

-Era necesario. Lo siento tanto, Urd. De verdad te quería, fuiste una gran amiga.-respondió el asesino con voz temblorosa y cargada de humanidad. Pero la voz que salía de su boca no concordaba con su expresión distante. Parecía haber muerto en vida.

La terrible Urd quedó reducida a una frágil mujer en ese momento. Y a pesar de ser asesinada en la flor de su vida, a manos de un amigo; lloró incontrolablemente por su asesino y por el mundo que sufriría el caos por haber matado a la representación del Pasado. Lo último que pudo oír antes de caer en el sueño eterno fue el grito de su amado Vidar perforando el silencio. Un doloroso aullido se unió al grito de Vidar.

-¡URD! ¡NOOOOOOOO!

Hikaru sintió el dolor de ser atravesada por la espada y de ser arrastrada con fuerza, antes de desvanecerse. Pero lo que la había hecho desvanecerse era el dolor de ser traicionada y haber perdido la chance de ser feliz con Vidar y sus hermanas.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que el kilométrico capítulo contenga sus ganas de matarme, pero bueeeno describir toooda una vida es bastante difícil, además que imaginé taaaantas cosas que tuve que quitar…**

**Oh! Y sí…no podía evitar meter a mi querido mago Clow ¡es uno de mis personajes favoritos de mi niñez! , además de que siempre dio la impresión de poder superar las barreras del tiempo y el espacio. Porfa no duden en enviar un review, aunque sea para matarme virtualmente **

**Nos vemos! ;)**


	14. Un huracán de sentimientos

**¡Ay Dios mío! No puedo creer que no actualicé en meses! Pasaron taaaantas cosas, debo huir de un pelotudo, ingresé a Medicina, ya tengo en claro a qué personas no debería acercarme, y me muero por salir de mi casa!…Uff! Unos meses bien moviditos! **

**Bien Clemis, no me maten pero ahora les toca a las FxF, los próximos dos capis están dedicados a la pareja verde F+F**

**Y ahora la tanda de agradecimientos: un agradecimiento especial a ese grupo de locas que me llenan el correo con notificaciones y que siempre me taggean (la amistad se mide por el taggeo xD) Para ustedes**

***Linis!**

***Antitos!**

***Nancy!**

***Jessica**

***Brenda**

*** Y Mia!**

**Y a todas aquellas personas que aún recuerdan este olvidado fic! Ying-yang22, Gabriella Yu y Hartian... Aguijeterei!, Merci beaucoup, grazie, thank you so much! jajaja! Si supiera otro idioma se los diría.**

**Disclaimer: Estos geniales personajes pertenecen a las Clamp, diosas del shoujo manga! **

* * *

**Capítulo 14- Un huracán de sentimientos**

Sintió frío. A pesar de sentirse aturdida pero por la comodidad, algo le decía que había dormido mucho tiempo. Pero no se decidía a abrir los ojos y buscar sus lentes. _Todavía no…_

-¡Houoji Fuu!-la voz retumbaba en su mente a pesar de no pasar del volumen normal. Abrió los ojos inmediatamente y buscó sus lentes. Le costaba enfocar su mundo sin ellos, sin embargo cuando se trataba de Ferio…

-¡Ensériate Fuu!-se regañó a sí misma. Sus mejillas le ardían aunque al menos nadie la podría ver y burlarse de ella como acostumbraba su _querida _Umi. Pero ahora había algo más importante. Su cuerpo, no podía sentirlo. Era como una brisa suave de otoño, en medio de un feroz huracán…

Se encontraba en una especie de nido de cristal en medio de una montaña, la rubia al notarse sola se atrevió a asomarse y mirar abajo. Era muy extraño, al mirar abajo veía nubes, al mirar arriba seguía viendo el cielo… ¿Acaso era una montaña flotante? Pero no tuvo tiempo de admirarlo, el canto de una majestuosa ave de 4 alas la sacó de sus pensamientos. Por un momento sintió que iba a llorar, se le hacía tan nostálgico a pesar de escucharlo por primera vez.

-Bienvenida, Fuu-la saludó con una pequeña reverencia una versión más adulta de ella misma. Ella imitó el gesto de su alter-ego con igual cortesía. La diosa sonrió-Siempre pensé que para que el mundo te respete debías empezar por quererte y conocerte a ti misma.

-Pienso lo mismo-asintió Fuu con una sonrisa de entendimiento. No le daba miedo encontrarse consigo misma, ya lo había hecho muchas veces en el silencio de su habitación, pero esta vez era diferente: ella misma se encontraba frente a ella. Tan parecida pero tan diferente.

La estudió con la mirada, lo mismo hizo la otra. Lo más llamativo de la Diosa era su larga cascada de rizos rubios los cuales se trenzaban en una especie de corona alrededor de su nuca y sus vivos ojos verdes que reflejaban inteligencia y bondad. Tenía un cuerpo esbelto de apariencia frágil y muy femenina y todo en ella, incluso su armadura esmeralda reflejaba elegancia y madurez. Parecía una de esas numerosas mujeres hermosas pero humildes y trabajadoras que nadie nota normalmente hasta que se marcha…

-¿Dónde están Hikaru, Umi?-preguntó repentinamente preocupada.- ¿Y Ferio?-volvió a preguntar con un hilito de voz.

-No te preocupes por ellas, Fuu-la tranquilizó Verdandi por un momento, con su serena sonrisa-Se encuentran con mis hermanas, o lo que es lo mismo… con ellas mismas. Y Ferio…está bien.

El rostro de la Diosa se descompuso al mencionarlo, Fuu decidió ignorarlo, aunque su estómago empezó a retorcerse de preocupación.

-¿Pero en donde se supone que estamos?

-Esta es otra dimensión. La dimensión de los muertos.-repentinamente el viento se enfrió y todo se puso lúgubre. La adolescente rubia buscó disimuladamente algún lugar donde escapar.

-No intentes escapar. Tu cuerpo sufriría el daño de una caída equivalente a dos rascacielos y tu mente enloquecería. No sobrevivirías- aquel pequeño discurso terminó paralizando a la pobre Fuu.-No te preocupes, no les haremos daño. Freyja en esta nueva vida decidió enviarlas con nosotras para que recuerden todo lo que nos sucedió…

-¿Pero porqué?-se atrevió a preguntar a la Diosa, ella la miró instándola a explicarse-Hay una razón por la que habíamos olvidado todo eso…-añadió con reticencia, tenía un mal presentimiento respecto a esos recuerdos perdidos.

-…Así como debe haber una razón para que lo vuelvan a recordar-replicó la Diosa con aire serio.- ¡Prepárate, Fuu, este será el viaje de tu vida!-exclamó la diosa rubia con señalándola con aire casi teatral.

Fuu quedó inmóvil frente a ella, con expresión llena de determinación. Estaba preparada para lo que fuera. Un salvaje torbellino verde la envolvió, ahogando el pequeño grito que dejó escapar antes de desaparecer en una voluta de aire.

Windam cubrió a su ama con una de sus majestuosas alas. La Diosa apoyándose en él, dejó correr su llanto.

-¡Querida Niña!-sollozó llena de dulce esperanza-¡Ojalá aprendas a nunca dar las cosas por sentado! No sabes lo afortunada que eres…-sus ojos verdes brillaron como esmeraldas-¡Baldur, al fin estaremos juntos!

Windam redujo su tamaño a uno más similar al de su ama y recogió con la punta de un ala, las lágrimas de su dueña.

-No llores, mi niña. Sé que ella podrá solucionar esta situación.-rogó el ave con voz armoniosa. Ella lo miró borrando la mirada triste.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?-inquirió ella con una sonrisa apagada.

-Porque ella es como tú: Aprende rápido.

oOoOoO/oOoOoO

Era una sensación realmente anormal, pero placentera. Suspenderte en el aire y ser mecida suavemente como si la tierra fuera una gigantesca madre…Quizás a pesar de todo, la madura e independiente Fuu deseaba ser mimada.

Se encontró hecha un ovillo en una gigantesca y verde colina. Error. No era una colina, era un monte. Podía ver todo a su alrededor, las hermosamente verdes hojas mecidas por un viento apacible, junto a sus pequeños habitantes. La luz dorada que emanaba casi tímidamente del sol naciente, tiñéndolo todo con el tono de la vida. Sus hermanas descansando en medio del lago en un pequeño islote con la confianza que da el hábito. Sabía que a pesar de ser unas niñas, casi bebés, eran susceptibles a los arranques de deidades envidiosas. Habían nacido al principio del mundo, para evitar el caos, por lo cual juntas e individualmente tenían poderes privilegiados…

De cierta forma, sentía que eran como huérfanas, debían hacer turnos para cuidarse las espaldas. Pero ella era diferente: No necesitaba descansar. Podía hacerlo si quería, pero no era necesario. Incluso en sueños podía ver todo lo que sucedía, en el tiempo en que ocurriera. Era como si todo lo que sucediera a su alrededor fuera una cortina animada, podía verlo todo en el momento en que ocurría.

Fuu recordó el cómo había terminado siendo la "chica de las gafas": desde pequeña había sentido una especie de cansancio en los ojos, incluso antes de haber aprendido a leer, como si hubiera visto demasiado…

Incluso podía ver a un extraño niño de su edad que se encontraba a sus espaldas intentando asustarla…

-Buenos días ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?-cortó Verdandi con extrema cortesía el intento del extraño niño, que se quedó mudo al ver a una niña de su edad-angelicalmente hermosa por cierto-hablando y actuando como un adulto.

-¿Acaso eres una elfina?-preguntó un poco alelado-Me dijeron que eran hermosos-casi sin darse cuenta la pequeña rubia se sonrojó-pero que su edad poco tenía que ver con su apariencia… ¿Cuántos años tienes en realidad? ¿Quinientos?

La normalmente calmada Verdandi estaba hecha una furia, aunque intentaba aparentar en ese momento ser inmune al incómodo comentario del niño. El niño de salvaje cabello verde la miraba expectante. Creía que la niña no le contestaba por ser muy tímida.

-Anda, no seas tímida.

-Pues, solo tengo 5 años-respondió intentando no mirarlo con irritación. El niño se dio cuenta del ridículo que hizo. La niña rubia lo miraba con un pequeño mohín de irritación.

-Esto…yo… ¡LO SIENTO! ¡No tenía idea!-se apresuró a exclamar, recordando repentinamente lo que le había dicho su madre respecto a hablar de la edad de las mujeres…pero sintiéndose un poco irritado por la mirada sabelotodo de la niña frente a él- ¡¿Pero es que nunca te enseñaron a actuar como una niña de tu edad? ¡¿Y por qué no te asustaste? ¡¿Cómo sabías que estaba allí?

-¡Jejeje!-rió suavemente la niña, a pesar de que Skuld tenía un carácter muy especial, no solía pasar de muy arrepentida a enojada en tan poco tiempo.

-¡¿De qué te ríes?-espetó enojado.

-¡Shh! No grites, despertarás a mis hermanas-dijo en voz baja intentando aplacar la risa-Y ellas no son tan amables como yo con los extraños ruidosos…

-¡ ¿ME EST…?-empezó a quejarse el chico de ojos de sol, pero fue silenciado por la pequeña mano de Verdandi.

-¡Shhhhhh!-pidió ella, colocando un dedo frente a sus labios. Una mirada cómplice surgió entre ellos. Ambos se asomaron a comprobar que las niñas siguieran durmiendo. Urd giró para dormir boca arriba y Skuld se acurrucó a su lado soltando un pequeño gruñido.

El extraño niño empezó a reír y sorprendentemente la pequeña Verdandi se notó riendo con él. Fuu sonrió a su vez viendo la escena. Esa era una de las cosas que le encantaban de Ferio, era imposible no reír o al menos sonreír estando con él. Era como el sol: iluminaba su mundo con sonrisas…

-¡Jajaja! De verdad que tienen… ¡jajajaaja! el sueño pesado-intentaba decir sofocando las risas, sus ojos dorados hasta tenían lagrimitas de tanto reír.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Nada las despierta!-acordó la rubia, sofocando la risa con sus nudillos. Una vez pasada la risa, el curioso peliverde empezó el interrogatorio.

-Entonces, si no eres una elfina, ¿quién eres?

Verdandi intentó no sonreír pícaramente. Nunca revelaba su identidad a desconocidos.

-Pues soy un hada de viento. Mi nombre es… Bifrost-había sido el primer nombre que se le había ocurrido al ver el arcoíris que se extendía sobre sus cabezas.

-¡Oh! ¡Genial!-el joven Aesir no había visto nunca a un hada, por lo que cayó fácilmente. Pero entonces, el perfecto clima fue roto por el sonido de un trueno. El pobre niño se asustó enormemente,

-Yo…ehm… ¡debo irme!-balbuceó nervioso.

-Pero… ¡¿por qué?-inquirió la rubia frustrada. ¡No había podido averiguar nada todavía!

-Ojalá nos veamos pronto-se despidió besando la mejilla de la niña que enrojeció al instante- ¡Nos vemos luego, Bifrost!-gritó y desapareció atravesando el tronco del Yggdrasil.

La pequeña cerró sus ojos verdes y soltó un resoplido. Debía ser un Aesir, conocían a todos los Vanir…además el trueno era el llamado de Odín. Y no se trataba de cualquier Aesir, puesto que hasta ahora ninguno de ellos había podido entrar a ese lugar sagrado y protegido que constituía su hogar.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, por sus hermanas.

-¡Verdandi! ¿Dónde estás?

-Hum… ¡Aquí estoy!-gritó acercándose a la colina donde se encontraba antes de la llegada del misterioso niño.

-¡Ah! ¡Con que ahí estabas!-exclamó Urd sonriente. Se veía como la niña más dulce que hubiera en ese mundo, pero tenía una gran responsabilidad como la hermana mayor de la Trilogía…

Skuld por su parte puso una mueca pensativa. La pelirroja la miró con excesiva curiosidad.

-Hum…Podría jurar que escuché que hablabas con alguien…-murmuró mirando con sospecha a su hermana que puso su cara más inocente, lo cual no le era nada difícil.

-¡Oh! Esas debieron ser tus visiones, hermana-repuso Verdandi dulcemente. Fuu sonrió a su vez, ese era un gesto que sobrevivía hasta la época actual.

-Mmm…está bien-dijo Urd, hasta ese momento Verdandi nunca les había mentido…

-¿Sabes Verdandi? He soñado contigo…-empezó a decir Skuld tomando una azul florecilla, que Fuu reconoció como un nomeolvides.

-¿Qué soñaste?-preguntó con una leve sonrisa, como si fuera un agradable ritual de cada día. Otra vez, Fuu recordó cuando Umi le narraba sus sueños, que si bien al principio le parecían muy fantasiosos, tarde o temprano se cumplían. Sintió un escalofrío correr por su espina.

-Pues, soñé que tendríamos que presentarnos en el Asgard, y que tú parecías conocer bastante a Baldur, el hijo preferido de Odín, por lo que veía se llevaban muy bien…

-Ah…-es todo lo que pudo responder la pequeña de cortos rizos rubios, no sabía por qué pero sentía que el calor le subía a las mejillas.

oOoOoO/oOoOoO

Urd, había despertado con la decisión de dar a conocer su presencia en el Asgard. Como hermana mayor que era podía imponerles su voluntad, pero al ver la decisión quemando en sus ojos decidió acompañarla.

No había hablado con nadie acerca de su encuentro con el Aesir, había sido difícil mantener la mentira.

Tenía el mal presentimiento de que algo sucedería ese día y la extraña mirada que le echó su hermana peliazul, no le dio esperanzas.

Fuu se preguntó de que trataría esto, su pequeña alter-ego, estuvo preocupada durante todo el viaje sin detenerse a observar el magnífico espectáculo de luces que sucedía a su alrededor. Hasta que finalmente llegaron a las puertas del Asgard, las niñas se miraron unas a otras con una mirada de extraña seriedad en unas pequeñas. Fuu estaba que se moría de la curiosidad, qué harían sus alter-egos ahora?

Un aura apremiante se apoderó del lugar, Fuu se sentía extrañamente sofocada, el aire era muy denso, parecía desgarrar sus pulmones, pero la curiosidad era más fuerte así que con dificultad abrió un ojo para otear qué ocurría por unos segundos, pero no pudo evitar abrir ambas esmeraldas al máximo:

De las pequeñas que había allí no quedaba nada, excepto una suave brisa, un charco transparente y cenizas. Sin embargo, sentía que ellas seguían allí… Sintió a su alter ego luchar con todas sus fuerzas contra algo invisible, hasta que la presión se hizo menos acuciante y pudo mirar de frente al extraño portal frente a ella. ¡Era el mismísimo Odín que estaba midiendo su honor de guerreras!

-Con razón esa sensación…-pensó Fuu con ese extraño humor que la caracterizaba- ¡Se sentía como un examen! ¡Y como en cualquier examen es seguro que lo aprobaré!

El imponente rostro de Odín desapareció y el ambiente volvió a sentirse tan agradable como de costumbre. Fuu había tenido razón, habían aprobado el examen y por la sonrisilla petulante de Verdandi… ¡Con muy buena nota!

Al ingresar al recinto lo que menos esperó sucedió en fracciones de segundo:

Un más crecido Baldur casi la comió con los ojos para correr a abrazarla como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

-¡Bifrost! ¡Me alegra tanto que estés aquí!- Fuu se vio a si misma algo temerosa, después de todo le había mentido al hijo del "Jefe", pero al examinar los ojos de sol del peliverde no encontró ni rastro de rencor- No me importa que me hayas mentido, después de todo estabas protegiendo a tus hermanas- añadió en tono confidencial y con una sonrisa bien pícara- Me pareció muy inteligente de tu parte…

Lo único que pudo hacer la pobre rubia fue sonrojarse hasta más no poder. Fuu reía al pensar que su querido Ferio era exactamente igual, intentando pensar que ella no se sonrojaría de la misma manera en esa situación, lo cual era mentirse a sí misma. Y en grande.

Las 3 pequeñas guerreras se vieron enfrascadas en una batalla casi al instante como si fuera una especie de protocolo en esa tierra de guerra permanente. La adolescente rubia de nuestro segundo milenio, observó totalmente fascinada la gracia con la que se movían esas 3 niñitas y como acababan con su enemigo como si se tratara de un delicado ballet.

Sin embargo pudo notar una mirada penetrante clavándose en la nuca de Verdandi, o sea la suya. Y sintió una extraña repulsión hacia el pequeñín, que observaba tan fijamente a la angelical niña rubia.

Thor aplaudió complacido dando por terminada la batalla y permitiendo al trío presentarse como la Trilogía del Tiempo: Urd, Verdandi y Skuld. El dios del martillo las invitó personalmente a sentarse junto a los mayores dioses del Asgard, ante la intimidante mirada de ese niño con ojos de halcón.

Fuu observó atentamente la escena, sabía que abordaría a la pequeña Verdandi en cuanto tuviera oportunidad…

Encontró esa chance al sentarse a su lado para el opulento banquete destinado a los Héroes, Dioses del Asgard y sus huéspedes.

-Buenos días, Verdandi-saludó con una impecable sonrisa el chico. A la niña le cayó bien que la llamar por su nombre y no por su categoría.

-Buenos días-saludó ella con igual cortesía- ¿Serías tan amable de decirme tu nombre?- ese chico la llenaba de curiosidad. Sabía que la había estado mirando desde hace tiempo.

-Soy Loki…

Momentos después, Baldur ingresaba al salón del banquete, con un aspecto reluciente y buscó con la mirada a la rubia invitada, pero al verla enfrascada en una conversación con Loki, su sonrisa se rompió y sus ojos mostraron preocupación.

El halcón había atrapado al ruiseñor. Verdandi miraba con un sentimiento parecido al odio al niño con ojos de sol.

* * *

**Jajajajaja! A mí también me gusta hacer sufrir a Ferio…no sé tiene algo que te impulsa a torturarlo xDD… ¿Bien qué les parece? En especial, a las F+F, espero que les guste este capi!**

**Nos leemos pronto! Ay! Esta noche te dejo el review para Mi Querido Pianista, estoy segura de que no me defraudarás **


End file.
